You never know
by Nekoblue7
Summary: Flame and Fullmetal are in love and had some surprises... twins. How could they handle the new responsibilities and at same time protect their family? AU, Yaoi, Roy/Ed, fluff, Mpreg.
1. Unsafe relations

**Title: You never know**

**Pairings:** RoyxEd

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluffy, AU, humor, lemon (sex scenes, you were warned!!) and bondage play.

**Summary:** Flame and Fullmetal are engaged and having a happy life together, but that night they had some surprises for each other.

**A.N.:** If you don't like Yaoi, mpreg and another thing related PLEASE don't read this. To the yaoi and RoyxEd lover's please read and review! This story is un-beta and spell checked... I think that I lost my beta partner... It can contain gramatical errors because english is not my mother tongue.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and never wished to. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and SQUARE ENIX.**_

* * *

**Chapter 01:** "Unsafe relations"

Roy laid naked on his bed and fully prepared. His fiancée, the short tempered blond Fullmetal Alchemist was taking a shower on HIS bathroom preparing himself for a promising night. Their weeding was going to happen on three months when Ed'll complete seventeen years old. Everything was perfect. The Colonel glared at his bed drawer and grabbed one new bottle of lube – he went to the sex-shop just the night before – and his new toy: a pair of stuffed shackles, to not hurt his lover

"Ed! How long are you going to spend there?" Roy demanded and after that he heard that his lover finished the shower.

"Don't hurry me bastard! Or nothing of sex tonight!" Ed yelled while drying his body; he always hated when others hurried him on bathroom, especially because his long hair was messy and he needed to brush it.

"Sorry baby! I didn't mean that… but baby I can't wait to show you something…" Roy said quickly, damn Ed and his sexy body… he felt so domesticated.

"I'm ready now," Ed went out of the bathroom after ten minutes. He was wearing Roy's white shirt and boxes when he glared his lover "Already naked?"

"You're using that shirt again…?" he sighed; that shirt Ed borrowed on his first night in the Colonel's apartment and every time that the blonde come to his home he seemed to like to wear it "Yeah, see? I can't wait for you" Roy went closer to the smaller alchemist and embraced him from behind rubbing his hard cock on the blonde's lower back under the shirt "I bought a new toy yesterday and I want to test it tonight" the dark-haired man purred on the boy's ear.

"W-wait Roy…" the blonde babbled and turned to look Roy on the face "I-I need to talk with you first"

"What?" Roy heard that words like a splash of cold water. Even his cock lost it hardness.

"Roy, please don't be mad." the blonde took Roy by his wrist to seat in the bed "I need to have a serious talk with you"

"Where does it came from?" Roy raised an eyebrow "Are you not leaving me… are you Ed?" The colonel grabbed Ed by his shoulders.

"Shut up dumbass! Let me speak first!" Ed released his shoulders and held the Colonel hands "Roy… I read today a book about S.T.D.s and… since you had various sex partners before me… I was wandering…if we need to make some blood tests… you didn't use any protection…" Ed was nervous he didn't want to hurt Roy's feelings but he was worried about all those diseases that he saw on the book.

"Is it?" Roy sighed relieved "Baby, I always used protection with my others partners and every year I go to my doctor to make blood tests and check my health… I can guarantee to you that I'm clean." he kissed the blonde forehead; he understood Ed's thinking since he was Ed's first and only one partner.

"Oh Roy… I'm sorry." Ed buried his face on Roy's chest in embarrassment "I was… scared"

"You don't need to baby." he smiled and caressed the golden mane "But if you want to do any test I can indicate my physician to you"

"I… trust you but… the book said about another forms to get the diseases than sex so… you never know…I want to do the blood tests for our safety." Ed kissed Roy's fingers when the colonel put his hand on the boy's face.

"I don't mind baby…" he kissed Ed on the cheek "So… I'm very anxious to show you my recent purchase." he grabbed the shackles and showed to Ed.

"What? Are you going to use these… in me?" Ed frowned "No way!"

"Why? I think that it is hot… please Ed…" Roy put a hand under Ed's shirt to caress his nipples and Ed hissed in pleasure.

"Okay… in only one condition." Ed said between low moans.

"What do you want?" Roy whispered on the blonde's left ear.

"You will use condom until I do the blood tests." Ed kissed Roy on his chest when the older man stopped to move.

"I don't like to use condom Ed…" Roy muttered.

"Why?" the blonde upped his gaze frowning in confusion "You said that you used condom with your other partners before me Roy."

"I used but… when we started to date and since you where virgin I stopped to use it… and…" Roy was thinking in how to say what was on his mind "I can't feel the entire sensation with the rubber… so I get used without it…"

"It's odd to you Roy." Ed laughed.

"Don't laugh Ed! I'm serious! I can get there without it 3 times faster…" Roy was a little bit annoyed.

"Roy… it's me with the sore ass in the next day. Let's put this in other view, its equivalent exchange. I want the condom and you get your toy. You're my fiancée my first and the last man in my sexual life, please…" Ed started to caress the older man's thighs "Roy…?"

Roy grabbed Ed's wrist and pulled the boy to a deep and wet kiss. Their tongues chocked inside Ed's unwarned mouth, twisting and caressing. Ed broke the kiss to pull air to his lungs and drool rolled down his chin.

The colonel laid his lover on his back caressing that lure body. Ed's scent mixed with his own cologne that the blonde used after his bath drove the military man crazy. The bed cracked with the firm movements of the older man, exploring Ed's body with his hands. First, he undressed harshly the shirt throwing the fabric to the bed's side. He shoved Ed's neck and collarbone with kisses and licking, sucking hard the soft skin under his mouth. Ed probably will curse him for that marks later and he grinned satisfied. The blonde was his property and only his.

Ed's mouth was half opened, panting and moaning every time that his lover was paying some special attention in a pleasurable point of his body. And that man knows everything about it. Roy finished satisfied to play with Ed's upper body and went down to the boy's belly bottom. He licked it encircling and entering in and out of that hole making Ed groan in pure bliss. Feeling his own urgencies the older man hurried to pull down the blonde's boxers and like the shirt, threw it to the same side of the bed.

Ed's vision was lost in lust and he never saw when Roy picked the shackles and restrained him on the bed mattress.

"Roy…!" Ed struggled against the offensive things on his wrists and glared surprised to Roy.

"Calm down baby… I will keep my part of the deal." Roy whispered on Ed's ear and went to his bed drawer to search for a condom. When he found one, he opened the plastic pack with his teeth and pulled the ring rubber to his hand.

Ed watched amused how easily the man dressed his cock, with a hiss the colonel finished and went again to the blonde's awaiting body.

"You're at my mercy now Fullmetal." the colonel's voice sounded so sexy that Ed's cock was already spilling pre-cum "oh, spilling for me already?"

"Roy… I can't…" Ed said willing, he needed more touch.

"Like I said, you're at my mercy… I will do the things today at my will." Roy went to the blonde's arousal and manhood, playing with it with soft touches.

"Stop to play around damnit!" Ed grunted and pulled his wrists trying to release his hands so he could please himself.

"Be patient baby." Roy spread the blonde's legs and reached the tube of lube, spilling the oiled liquid on his hand. He took the boy's length with his mouth when one of his probed fingers was trying to surpass the muscles on Ed's lovely entrance.

Ed saw stars when Roy's head started to move with his finger. Sweat and tears of pleasure where running down in his face, his blonde hair splayed on the pillow moving with the rocking of his hips against his lover's mouth. Ed shouted the colonel's name when he came.

Roy cleaned his mouth of Ed's cum, and watched amused the bliss that his beloved fiancée was experimenting. Aftershocks passed, Roy held Ed's hands above the blonde's head caressing the finger where his proposal ring was placed. They smiled to each other and kissed. Ed looked at his partner in lustfull desire and grinded his hips against Roy, and the man slowly entered the puckered opening.

Ed gasped with the intrusion, and take the 7 inches of Roy's length never was easy. He felt something different with the friction of the rubber, but the blonde didn't mind. Fully inside, Roy started to move in and out. Their fucking started to rush and Ed was screaming, gasping and struggling against his restrains. After several thrusts Ed came, but Roy was so far from his completion.

"S-sorry… baby." Roy said between pants while he was waiting Ed's aftershocks "I'll take a little bit more, please hold on."

Roy started to thrust again and Ed was feeling tired and concerned. Roy always had a good timing. Maybe he wasn't lying about the condom. After some thrusts, Roy released Ed's hands and asked to him to get on his hands and knees – the colonel's favorite position. Ed obeyed tired, but since he came twice, the colonel didn't come at least one time. That wasn't fair to him.

Roy grunted in frustration, and felt that the body beneath him was starting to tremble in exhaustion, he withdrew and took off the condom and entered again. Now he was feeling free and fully sensitive. He searched for that place inside of the blonde that made Ed scream in pleasure. Pumping the blonde's cock at same time of his thrusts the two came in a noisy explosion, screaming the name of each other. Ed felt his lover's semen inside of him like a warm sensation, and noticed that the older man had undressed the condom. It didn't bother the boy, since he was unsure that he could endure more in that night.

Exhausted, Roy withdrew and laid aside his lover. Ed happily curled on his lover's strong arms. Roy shoved butterfly kisses on Ed's nose and whispered.

"I'm sorry… does it hurt?" Roy held Ed closer.

"A little…" Ed only thought that tomorrow he'll probably not able to walk and his wrists were red and burning.

"Let me put some cream on these wrists…" Roy mentioned to move but Ed held him.

"I'm okay… please, lets sleep... I can put some cream tomorrow." the blonde whispered, he was so tired and comfortable in Roy's arms that he didn't want to move.

Roy happily adjust himself and held his fiancée. After some time the two drifted to a blissful sleep.

* * *

Roy was surprised to see Ed after two months without any letter or phone call. He thought that his fiancée was angry with him because of the condom's incident. The short blonde entered followed by his armored brother on his office, stomping hard on the floor. His face was just pissed… correcting very pissed. Lieutenant Hawkeyed followed by the rest of her office colleagues previewed the storm and ran out for their lives.

The blonde stopped in front of Roy and threw in his table a white envelope.

"Read this" Ed said harshly.

"What…? You disappeared during two months without a simple phone call, just came here like this and didn't say any word of explanation…" Roy started when Edward talked again.

"I went to the doctor today to get the results of my blood tests" Ed frowned "I said to you no sex without condom until I get my blood tests… and since you can't perform right with that I just thought that was better we don't see each other by the results on my hands"

"Brother… can I go now?" asked a very embarassed Alphonse "Sorry Colonel he obligated me…"

"No you can't Al, not until the fucking Bastard see what he done to me." Ed replied in rising anger.

"What? What are you talking about Ed…?" Roy started to talk again when Ed pointed to the envelope with a meaningful gaze.

Sighing, Roy opened the white envelope with the Central's hospital name printed. Even not being a doctor he knew all those diseases listed and Ed were negative in all the tests, when he read the last paper: a pregnant test. And it was POSITIVE. The colonel's face went blank and he was speechless; of course it was wrong and why a pregnant test was on Ed's blood tests? He stared the short blonde in shock.

"I have been throwing up every fucking day since the last weeks and went to the hospital to see the physician that you told me in 'that night'…" Ed paused feeling a wave of nausea, but it eased "And I asked to him to do the tests for S.T.D.s too, but some asshole in the hospital made a mistake and did the pregnant test with my others tests" this time the wave of nausea hit him stronger than before and Ed ran to the office's private bathroom.

"They could mixed the blood samples with some another woman. It's not possible; Ed doesn't have a womb or anything necessary to bear a child…" Roy started to think. His blood that vanished from his veins started to flow again.

"The test in your hands is the second test, colonel." Al explained "We went there two weeks ago. They repeated the tests including the pregnant test because of brother's symptoms… and it was positive again… the doctor explained that this test is ninety percent precise."

"What…? How…" Roy felt on his chair.

"The doctor said that since I did human transmutation, I gained female's organs… maybe the stupid gate thought that I wanted to BE a mother instead of having my mother back," Ed grunted coming back from the bathroom "You need to call someone to clean your bathroom; I left a fucking mess there."

"Today after the second confirmation, he examined brother… and we heard the baby's heartbeats!" Al said with a scientist enthusiasm "Ed's body has all the female parts, and the womb is connected to his rectum, but the doc will do a correction surgery after brother deliver…"

"Al, you don't need to go so far in details." Ed frowned.

"Sorry brother" Al said embarrassed "I'll wait for you in the library, you two need to talk alone" he went out of the room.

"Is it true? Am I going to be a father?" Roy stood from his chair coming closer to Ed "Why only now? We're together in a year…"

"I'm sixteen, and I matured to be male. I don't know the details, but doctor said that in this special case my male hormones got low and my female organs matured… so I became fertile without an entire menstrual circle…and I had sexual relations with other male without protection so go figure." Ed sighed "I said to you that we needed protection."

"Not for this reason baby…may I?" Roy pointed to Ed's still flat belly.

"Of course you can… you did this to me Bastard." Ed caressed Roy's hair when the man kneeled in front of him caressing his tummy "I'm not showing yet."

"I don't mind…it's beautiful because it's your body… my spouse." Roy smiled and tried to imagine a baby under Ed's shirt "Hi… baby, I'm your father. Your mommy and I made you with a lot of love that you shall share when you get born" Roy kissed Ed's belly when he heard Ed sobbing "Why are you crying Ed?"

"Mood swings, silly."

**To be continued**

**P.S.: In the beggining this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but some people liked my work and I changed my mind. This is going to be interactive, the names of the babies can be chosen by the readers and other things like pairings can be suggested too. This is mine and yours, so let's enjoy and have fun. **


	2. Late prologue

**A.N.: **This is a little late, but I replaced the contest by this long prologue that shows their engagement. I had this idea for "Close to you", but it became so long... Sorry for the mess between the chapters names. The contest is still running! Please vote the twins names at my profile poll.

**Chapter rate:** NC-17

**Warnings:** graphic sex and beware the grammar mistakes… its unrevised. :(

* * *

**Prologue**

"**Months before…"**

Central's hospital wasn't an unfamiliar place for Edward Elric. This time was the third, and honestly he only had some scratches. He stared at the ceiling wandering what his boyfriend will say this time. He needed to be yelled, this time he put in life seriously in danger and didn't care about his own safety. His younger brother Alphonse and his lover Roy Mustang were his everything, his life and he could die for them. He smiled remembering the day when he finally got his first kiss from the Colonel, and then they started to date. _Dating the Colonel is fucking incredible_, he thought. Despite the fact that almost two months of dating and he was still a virgin left the small blonde concerned.

_Okay, Roy is a gentleman perhaps. Or if he's going to trick me, I'll kick his pompous ass. _His wanderings were interrupted by a knock in the door and he saw the one who was on his thoughts.

Roy was using civilian clothes and entered silently holding a red roses' bouquet. He pulled a chair near to the bed and placed the roses on Ed's lap.

"Are you going to say nothing?" the blonde broke the ice.

"Damn Ed. You scared me to death… what else I should say? You're my lover, but your recklessly personality turns it difficult to me. I was on an important meeting when I received the news about your last trip to the hospital. Luckily for you, you had only scratches." The raven man sighed.

"Are you mad?" guilty made the blonde's heart hurt.

"No, I'm not mad. I should be because I'm your superior officer, but can't because I'm seeing you now and you're safe." Roy cupped Ed's right cheek "Why are you doing this to me? I love you Ed and don't want to see you in danger."

"Do you really love me?" Ed whispered and turned his gaze to the other side.

"Look at me. What I should do to you believe that I love you?" Roy cupped Ed's cheeks with his both hands.

"You didn't do _that_ to me." The teenager blushed.

"That…? What means that?" the raven man frowned.

"Fuck! Fuck Roy, you didn't do that to me!" the blonde wished that the bed could flush him into a hidden place right now.

"Oh…" Roy realized that Ed was thinking that he didn't feel sexual desire for the boy "Do you want to? Are you really ready to it?" he placed his hand at the teen's shoulder.

"I'm not a kid, I'm ready asshole." Ed was lying, he wasn't so innocent but he can't figure how the things will be and where Roy will put his own appendage.

"I see," the raven man showed a smirk "You're going to be liberated today, don't you? Come to my house and spend the night with me, and then we'll see if you are ready."

"For real? What about Al?" the blonde smiled with dreamy eyes.

"Breda told me that they will be playing cards the entire night with Fallman and Havoc, you don't need to worry about him."

"I love you…" the blonde pulled the older man into a meaningful kiss.

"I love you too." Roy smiled "I'll come to pick you and we can go to my place."

"I can't wait for tonight." Ed smiled fondly.

"I need to work now, even on Saturdays I need to work." Roy sighed and stood from his chair heading to the door "I'll pick you at six o'clock, see you later Fullmetal."

* * *

Later that day, Alphonse returned from the dorms bringing clean clothes and some books for Ed. He put the small suitcase besides his brother's bed and sat in the nearest chair. Ed was so lost on his thoughts with a large grin on his face that even noticed his brother.

"Did the Colonel come here?" Al asked.

"What…? Ah, it's you Al…yup he came here today." Ed sat upright.

"Why are you smiling so much today?" the suit of armor came closer "Did he say something good?"

"Not of your business!" Ed grunted and crossed his arms.

"Come on brother! We share everything, tell me…" Al begged.

"I-I can't tell you, you're still a kid." The blonde felt heat coming to his cheeks.

"You're blushing…" Al chuckled "So, are you finally going to do it with the Colonel?"

"Al!" the small blonde frowned.

"Ed, I'm only a year younger than you and you're a sixteen. I know that you've been jerking off in the bathroom while you're on it, thinking in the Colonel."

"Fuck Al, how could you know those things?" Ed was so embarrassed.

"I can be a suit of armor, but I can hear very well." Al chuckled again and grabbed Ed's suitcase "Look, I got some books for you." He picked a small book and handed it to Edward.

"Al… this is a _gay_ book…" the blonde frowned.

"What do you think that you are? And if you're going to do it with the Colonel I thought that some research could be useful."

"I'm not gay… I don't like other man, only Roy." Ed frowned "We did research remember? Breda borrowed some porn movies…"

"Okay, whatever… and It was with women…with men is a little different." Al replied "You can read it till afternoon. The doctor said that you can get out today."

"Yup… but I won't go to the dorms…" Ed opened the book to hide his face.

"Hum… so, it's today?" Al chuckled "I need to make some phone calls, I'll be back." He stood and headed to the door.

"Wait, Al!" but was too late, Al disappeared from the sight.

* * *

_Al was right, with women is a little bit different._ Ed's cheeks were so red like two tomatoes. That book was so damned hot that he was sweating like a hell. He tried to forget such book, but it left him hard.

_Damned Al and his book! Focus, Edward. Think on soft stuff, pillows, butter, potato salad, ice cream… shit! I'm hungry and hard now! _– Exasperated the teen covered his prominent erection with a pillow.

"Mr. Elric, time to check your vitals." A feminine voice called from the door.

The teenager's eyes widened when he saw the nurse coming to examine him. He tried to control himself or else she could think that he was some perv.

"You checked it two hours ago, I don't wanna." Ed scowled.

"Don't be so stubborn Mr. Elric. It will take just a few minutes…" she stared at him and suddenly her face jumped from disinterest to surprise "Oh my God!"

"It's nothing that you're thinking…" Ed quickly tried to explain, his cock was still hard _"Shit, shit, shit, she noticed it she noticed it…"_

"You're so red Mr. Elric, you're probably on high fever!" she hurried to pick the thermometer.

"Huh… yeah, I should be." The blonde rapidly grabbed the thermometer offered to him and wished that she could buy this one.

"Let me check your curatives…" she came closer "I'll need to take off this pillow."

"Pillow stays." Ed firmly grabbed it and kept it on place.

"Are you embarrassed? Don't be shy; I'm very used to see any kind of things here on my job." She smiled kindly.

"My curatives are on my head and left arm. You don't need to take it off." Ed scowled.

"Ok, I won't. Let's make a deal, be quiet while I'm checking them then you get your pillow, right?" she grinned and prepared some gauze and antiseptic for his wounds.

"Humph." Ed grunted annoyed, all that the teenager wanted was that nurse far away from him.

"I'll finish it soon, everything seems quite good." She was checking the last curative. "Finished! Well let's go to the last part, your temperature." Ed handed the thermometer back to her "Hum… 98,6F, a very low fever. I'll talk to your doctor and he'll come here later. Maybe you can't leave the hospital today."

"What?" the blonde said while rising from bed "I'll get out of here today, I can't stay here overnight again!" Ed yelled and stopped when he noticed that the nurse was staring to somewhere else, precisely his lower regions. Quickly as he could, the blonde returned to his bed again and completely covered himself under the blanket.

* * *

Hours later, Roy was driving Ed to his apartment. Ed's doctor told him about the nurse's incident in front of the small blonde and Al. The raven man tried to keep calm and didn't make any comment about it. He won't say a word since Ed was easily volatile. God knew how he tried.

Ed was staring his feet since how embarrassed he was feeling. The nurse and medical staff were giggling when he left, but Roy didn't say a word. Honestly, he was glad that Roy didn't do that. He almost forgot that tonight could be their first night and he will lose his virginity. Then he heard a snort, another snort and then a chuckle.

"Okay fucking bastard, you can laugh of me." Ed glared angrily at Roy who was bursting on laughs at his side "Perhaps I can reconsider my options tonight and put you to sleep on the couch."

"W-wait…" Roy wiped his eyes, the laugh made him cry "I'm sorry baby, but it was just… hilarious…" the raven man snorted again.

"It was your fault asshole!" the blonde yelled.

"My fault?" Roy glanced down the short alchemist.

"I was reading a book…" Ed blushed "it was about…- cough - sex – cough – and I was imagining that we were doing it like the book's characters." the blonde lowered his voice into a whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't get it."

"Shit! I said that I was imaging you fucking me in the hospital!" Ed growled.

"Wow…" Roy grinned "So I turned you on so easily? Perhaps we should jump the dinner and go right to the dessert tonight."

"No, I want dinner too bastard! Dessert isn't really food!" the short blonde scowled dangerously at him "I'm tired of that hospital stuff."

"I was kidding! We'll have dinner tonight. I don't want to hurry up something that we could regret later." Roy smiled.

* * *

Nervously laid on Roy's bed, the short blonde was waiting for his boyfriend who was taking a shower. This is his first time as Roy's lover at his home. It was small, but very comfortable. Roy kept his books on his bedroom, a large bedroom. In fact it was the largest room on this apartment. He noticed that Roy likes the colors blue and black, bed – king size bed! – with mattress and pillowcase in black silk, blue carpet with details in black. The curtains were pale blue, and Roy has the luxury of a few, a TV in front of his bed. He only couldn't understand why the man keeps a mirror above the bed on the ceiling.

Roy was a perfectionist. Clean and smelling good as its owner, Roy's apartment was impeccable. They had dinner basked with candle light – courtesy from flame alchemy – then cheated on the black leather sofa and Ed took a shower. Roy offered his nightshirt for his lover, but Ed looked incredibly small on it.

Roy came from the bathroom in a bathrobe, and Ed smiled shyly. The raven man greeted his lover with a kiss, and felt that the blonde was so anxious then he decided to give Ed a massage.

"Baby, Let me do a massage." Roy laid his lover on his back and offered help to undress his nightshirt.

"I-I'm so… embarrassed." The blonde was trembling while removing the only piece of fabric that was covering his nakedness.

"You're so beautiful baby." Roy smiled "We won't do anything that you don't want to do tonight. Now, could you lie on your stomach? "

"O-okay." The small blonde obeyed.

The older man reached his bedside drawer and opened a new bottle of massage oil and dripped it on the blonde's back. Ed hissed with the cool liquid. With skilled hands, Roy spread the sticky substance, massaging the hard muscles. The teen was so tense, but bit by bit he was so relaxed, almost purring like a cat. The raven man added special treatment, kissing the back of Ed's neck teasing the blonde.

"Are you feeling better now?" Roy grinned mused.

"Oh yeah…" the blonde grinned "I want to retrieve everything that you're doing to me someday."

"With a little bit of practice, you will be able to give me a good massage." Roy laid beside the blonde.

"I love you." Ed pulled his lover closer and kissed him.

The inviting wet mouth was so hot that Roy couldn't do anything than pillage. Suddenly, Ed's hands were on his bathrobe, pulling it down quickly. The raven man started to explore the tender flesh of Ed's neck. Moans escaped from the pouty lips, only lighting Roy's fire.

The blonde watched his lover exploring his body with his hot tongue. That was a new sensation, totally welcome, but at same time, scary. His body was moving by itself, back arching, hands on his partner perfect muscular chest, he was panting and moaning under the man above him.

The raven man watched the small blonde move under him. He saw each expression of pleasure on his face, the trembling of his muscles, his hands rubbing his chest and back arching. Ed was natural, a little clumsy, but for a first time he was doing great. He couldn't believe that the love of his life was on his bed, going to make love with him for the first time. He wanted it to be perfect for Ed, a good memory for the rest of the teen's life since Roy's is going to be his first.

Roy was working on Ed's hard nipples, playing with his tongue. The blonde moaned louder, arching his head back. Without any use for his hands he placed his arms above his head to make room for his lover's exploration. Hot, it was so hot. He stared at the mirrored ceiling and watched his lover pleasuring his body. The sight of them together was so beautiful that the fear vanished. Between moans and pants he could see Roy's definite muscles of his back moving, sweat dripping from his pale skin.

"Are you sure?" Roy sat upright and gazed at his lover.

"I'm damned sure. I love you, I want you to be my first." The blonde replied passionately.

The raven man only smiled fondly and leaned down to his lover's lower regions. Placing himself between the spread legs, he found Ed's manhood already hard. With one movement, he swallowed it entirely into his mouth. The blonde hissed and screamed his lover's name. Bobbing his head quickly, Ed found his repletion on that hot cave which was Roy's mouth. Aftershocks passed, they kissed deeply.

"I'll need to prepare you, tell me if hurts, okay?" Roy warned the blonde while removing completely his bathrobe, revealing his semi-hard length. Ed's eyes widened because he never saw something so BIG.

"… it's so big…" the blonde exclaimed.

"Thanks, but it only has seven inches." Roy grinned and grabbed other bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. He saw condoms too, but since Edward was a virgin he thought that he didn't need them.

"Are you kidding me? Seven inches? Did you measure it?" Ed wondered where Roy will put it.

"Yes I did. But yours isn't small either." The older man placed himself again and spread wide open Ed's legs. Oiling generously his fingers, he started massaging the outer rim "Relax for me baby."

"Thanks, I guess." Ed gasped feeling the probing fingers on his entrance "I'm not sure if I want you playing down there… ah!"

"Relax… soon the discomfort will ease," Roy introduced one digit and started to move in and out slowly "So tight baby…"

"Ngh... I can't see if a finger in my ass could help!" Ed was trying to ignore the probing finger on his puckered entrance, and then a second finger was added "It hurts!"

"Sorry baby." Roy tried to find as soon as possible a pleasurable point inside of the blonde. When he hit something, Ed moaned. "It still hurts?"

"N-no… please, do that again…" Ed begged.

The older man hit that spot repeatedly and quickly brought Ed's lenght to full attention. Memorizing where to hit, he withdrew his fingers. Ed was seeing stars, and suddenly those fingers were gone. He looked down at Roy and saw the man was dripping oil to his hand again and then to his own length. The blonde was panting in expectation, if that big stuff won't fit? It surely hurts like a hell to enter.

Roy leaned down and positioned himself between Ed's legs; his right hand was gripping Ed's flesh hand against the mattress. "It can hurt in the beginning, but I promise you to stop wherever you say to."

"I trust you." Ed smiled and grabbed the mattress with his automail hand "I'm ready."

Roy forced the ring of muscles and stopped to give time to the blonde to get used to the feeling. Ed hissed and groaned, it was bigger than he thought. After a few moments the pain eased a little.

"M-move." The blonde whispered.

The raven man kissed him while pushing inside completely and slowly started to move in and out. As soon Roy hit that pleasurable spot, Ed could find their pace moving his hips on Roy's rhythm. Ed felt the lenght inside him sliding deeply and enjoyed to be conected to the man of his life. The blonde stared that two black pearls which were Roy's eyes, where he found desire, love and perfection. He breathed heavly between moans and gasps. When Roy increased their pace, Ed's breath was so exasperated that Roy had to help him how to breathe, at the rhythm of each thrust.

"H-harder!" Ed cried, gripping the matress under him.

Roy didn't want to rush, he tried a new position laying Ed on his right side and opened him, entering from behind. He found the same spot as earlier, but now he could watch their intercourse by the mirror. Ed was so gorgeous, long golden hair splayed on the mattress, eyelids slight closed in blissful pleasure and his own hand was pumping his cock at their pace. Pulling Ed's chin to his direction, Roy kissed deeply that delicious mouth and then sucked hard the tender skin of his neck. He couldn't hold himself anymore thrusting hard against the blonde, and felt Ed's muscles tightening so close to the climax.

"R-roy... so close..." the teen warned "ROY!!" Ed came soiling his own hand.

After a few trusts Roy found his repletion crying the blonde's name. The couple colapsed boneless and enjoyed the afterglow.

"It was... perfect." Ed sighed and felt the warmth on his belly created by Roy's orgasm.

"Its not over yet, I have a surprise for you." Roy went to his bedside drawer for the last time that night. He picked a small box and knelled beside the bed, while opening the box. "Marry me, Edward Elric." it revealed a small golden ring.

"What…?" Ed was astonished "Marry you?"

"Yes, I know that we can't do it now but till it is possible, I want you as my fiancée."

"Yes I do. I'll marry you colonel bastard." With teary eyes, Ed watched Roy placing the ring on his annular finger, and kissing it when finished. "In my first night I got a ring and I'm engaged." He grinned.

"This is first night of many others for the rest of our lives. I love you." Roy smiled.

"I love you too."

And they stayed together that night, the night after and many nights came after them.

**To be continued.**


	3. Decisions

Hi!

Sorry everyone for the tardiness… but I had some problems with my moving and soon as I got to my new home I caught a miserable cold.

I'm so glad that so many people reviewed and suggested names for the babies! lol Thank you guys. I'd like to have time to write all the names of the readers here, but if you wrote to my story or just marked it as your favorite or story alert I want to say that I'm very grateful to you all. Keep suggesting! In the third chapter I'll reveal some of the names that I liked - the contest will start when I get enough names for it.

This story is going to be AU, 'cause a pregnancy doesn't fit to the original story though. In order to keep Maes Hughes alive too, I need to change the storyline... I love the character and his death was a great injustice. Maybe some of you'll not agree with me, but I chose this... I'll try to keep some manga storyline aspects.

That's it… so this is the second chapter: _Decisions_. I didn't find someone to do the Beta for this, so if you find grammar errors please send a PM to me - I'll correct them - or someone to do the beta!

**Warnings:** NC-17 for this chapter, smut.

Enjoy XD

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

Roy was laid lazily on his bed. He looked at his side and saw his lovely 'wife'. Ed was so peaceful and angelic in his sleep that made the older man sigh in admiration. Their babies should heir his beautifulness. Speaking in them he heard the cries in the other room. Ed stirred but didn't wake up. Roy presumed that he could be tired and went to check them.

As soon that he reached the babies nursery, he heard a familiar noisy of transmutation. That was impossible!! The babies still can't walk yet! He looked at the room and saw the drawer transmuted in a small tank destroying everything, and the two babies crying in the middle of the mess. He thought why he married a genius alchemist whose babies are capable to do such things. He drew a circle and waited for the drawer to go inside of it. When it reached the circle he transmuted it back to its original form. Relieved, Roy grabbed and embraced the two babies in his arms. He heard more noisy coming from the living room.

The colonel went to the living and saw more babies in the sofa, crying. Desperate, the raven man knelled there trying to keep them calm. "For God sake, how many babies I have?" Roy left them and went to the kitchen and saw another two babies in the floor, drinking milk from bottles and one of them with dark hair and very different from the others. He grabbed it and looked at its face. The baby started to cry and he saw that it was so look alike with his friend Maes Hughes…

"Wake up, Wake up sleepyhead!!"

"What!! Maes?" with drool rolling down his chin, Roy glared at his best friend Maes at his side.

"Do you wanna lieutenant Hawkeye to shoot you buddy?" Hughes laughed and seated in front of him.

"I was having such a weird dream… hey! Your face was in one of my babies!!" Roy cleaned the drool and looked around his office room.

"Hahaha! I'd like to have another child but surely I don't want to do it with Ed, I'll leave this work to you… and you did it well! Two babies in just one time!" he laughed again.

"Very funny… where is the others?" Roy started to reorganize his paperwork.

"Coffee break… I came here to show you the newest photos of my…" he glared at his friend who was so lost in his own thinking "What's the problem?"

Roy was glaring the dismissal letter of Edward. They talked and Ed agreed that was better if he quit the military. They forged a medical declaration that Ed has an incurable illness.

"You weren't expecting this didn't you? Love, family and new responsibilities." Hughes said crossing his arms in his chest "Ed is losing everything to have your kids. Maybe you should quit the military too and live with him in other place…"

"I can't you know… I promised to you all. I promised to be a Fuhrer and finish with all these irrational wars…" Roy put his hands in his face.

"You can't do this Roy… Ed too made a promise... he promised to his brother to bring him back to normal! If someone discover about Ed's pregnancy probably they will lock him and the babies in some lab…"

"No!" Roy interrupted him "I was planning to marry him in secret and we two agreed that if the time comes… we should follow our fate… our goals are bigger than our own happiness… but now… if wasn't the bab-" Hughes zipped the colonel's lips with his index finger.

"You love your babies, don't say such thing that you could regret after. You'll see. When I held my dear Elysia in my arms at the first time, I felt so happy and so complete that all the others things lost their importance. We are fine. Go, and follow your happiness. It's a miracle that even being a male, that brat could give to you such wonderful gifts. You should think in this." Hughes comforted his friend.

"Thanks Maes. Yeah, I'll talk to Hakuro. I don't want my family transformed in laboratory rats." Roy smiled "I'm in debt with you though."

"Don't worry buddy." Hughes laughed and rolled his eyes "You can pay it right now, look at these pictures of my lovely Elysia in her bunny costume…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look miserable." Al said to Ed that was knelled in front of the porcelain toilet.

"This fucking 'morning' sickness is going to kill me." Ed replied weakly feeling other wave of nausea.

"Ed… we should talk to father again…if we could use his philosopher stone…" Al started but Ed threw up again.

"Sorry…" Ed muttered dizzy "I promised to you to give your body back… but… I can't… I can't risk the babies…"

"I understand you brother. They're my nephews or nieces and I don't wish any harm to them too. I'm so guilty to be so selfish… I asked to you to leave the Colonel months ago…" Al's voice weakened.

"I talked to him about that…he too has goals… I'm so scared Al… I don't want to lose you…" Ed started to sob and cry incontrollable "Damn hormones!" he cried higher.

"You're not losing anybody here brother. I'll try to talk with our father alone…" He looked at the clock in the corridor "The colonel might come back soon." Al pampered his brother, for the first time he saw him so weak. When Ed calmed himself, he broke the silence "Are you still nauseous?"

"No… I'm better now… but I don't have the strength to move for awhile." Ed rested his back in the toilet's wall.

"Let me help you to bathe. After the bath you should sleep a little." The armored Elric prepared a warm bath and helped Ed to enter in the bathtub and started to wash his scalp.

"Thanks…" The blonde teen was carefully washing his body and rested his flesh arm in his belly. He was with three months now and it was still flat... despites a small lump in his lower abdomen.

"I love you brother," Al said "Don't forget that."

"Me too Al…" Ed smiled a little but his face darkened again "I'm pathetic…"

"Pathetic? You're miraculously pregnant! You should be proud of yourself!" Al chuckled "I always told you that your happiness is important too… when you said that you found someone I was so glad…"

"But… I promised to you…" Ed downed his head.

"Let's change the subject okay? These lives inside of you are more important now… we have to start the preparations for them…" Al finished Ed's hair and started to wash his back.

"Yeah you're right…" Ed started to caress his belly and checked again the changes that the pregnancy did to his body, the darkened nipples, and the slight swollen chest - it's getting bigger so quickly...

"Your birthday is tomorrow… when are you going to marry?" Al helped Ed to wash the foam and soap away.

"I didn't tell you but Roy thinks that is better if we get married in the party tomorrow… I don't know… I said to him that I needed to talk with you first…" Ed was unsure and glared at his brother.

"You don't need my approval brother… I'm just concerned…" he helped Ed to get out of the bathtub "Does he really love you? Or is… just because you're pregnant?"

"I think that the bastard really loves me… and this was given to me before the pregnancy." Ed showed his proposal ring and smiled.

"Yeah you're right brother…" Al sighed relieved "I wonder if you're going to use that wedding dress that the colonel brought last week…"He giggled and offered a towel to his brother.

"Did you see that?" Ed blushed in a dark shade of pink "Roy said that… the judge of peace needs to think that I'm a woman… he brought fake documents for me too…"

"But… you liked it don't you?" Al chuckled "Or else why did you blush?"

"Al!! The idea wasn't mine… the bastard said that he always fantasized about a bride in a white dress so he bought it…" Ed stopped realizing that he talked too much to his younger brother, but Al only laughed and the two Elrics walked together to the couple's bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy entered in his apartment silently. His apartment became smaller and messy with the boxes of the moving everywhere, they decided that his place was too small for the new family. He was considering to get one of the houses of his family, his grandfather left for him and his older brother a small fortune, but sufficient to keep them without work for the rest of their lives.

The fortune was the reason that he never saw his family again since his eighteen years old. His mother didn't received anything from her father, and she thought that it was so unfair and encouraged the two brothers to fight with each other. In the end, he left his part to her administrate, because his dream was to be a state alchemist of the military. A few years ago, he knew that his brother lost great part of his fortune and was now living with his wife in their mother's house. Roy never cared about the money, his efforts and hard work brought everything that he needed until now.

Entering in the room that he shares with Edward, he could see the younger Elric watching silently his older brother during his sleep, from a chair besides their bed. The armor noticed his entrance and stood slowly, coming to greet him.

"Hi colonel." Al said with a low voice.

"Good evening Alphonse… how is Ed?" Roy smiled slightly and closed the door behind him.

"Brother slept one hour ago. He was throwing up and I helped him to bathe and sent him right to bed because his appearance was horrible" Al looked at the small blonde in the bed "He was waiting for you but he couldn't, he was too tired".

"I'm sorry for the trouble Alphonse… I had a meeting with the General Hakuro and we ended late. I'm quitting the military too." Roy sighed "Tomorrow they will ponder about my request."

"Does Brother know this?" Al asked seriously.

"No. Tomorrow I'll tell him. I can't let them know about us or about our babies. Ed is already dismissed of the military because of 'cancer'… but if I stay maybe it's impossible to hide the babies." Roy sat in the bed, gently petting Ed's golden mane.

"I'm relieved…" Al said looking at his armored feet "He was so concerned… his stress could harm the babies."

"Alphonse…" Roy glared seriously at the shallow armor in front of him "I didn't forget that Edward made a promise to you and since we are a couple now, his promise is mine too. While I was packing my stuff of my desk, one of my loyal contacts sent this to me…" Roy handed to Al a brow package from the internal pocket of his coat.

"What is this…?" Al opened carefully the package, and it revealed to be a very old book with a lot of notes, failing when he opened the book. The book's contents describe with details one experiment to make philosophers stones and the use of it. Al was speechless.

"I was searching for this book for almost three years," Roy undressed his coat and glared at his lover in the bed that only stirred a little, never awaking. He smiled and wondered how Ed can sleep so peacefully with all this movement in the room "This book is very special because its owner was a famous alchemist specialist in human transmutation, Elliot Gregorian. He was so confident about his power and companions that he didn't coded his notes, however he was wrong. Some of his slaves – in that time slavery was legal – killed his master and sold his notes in trade of their freedom. In the history, this guy was a legend, but three years ago accidentally I found tracks about his existence and his notes and started to search it. Somehow only today my contact got it for me."

"This book is… amazing!" Al started to read it hungrily.

"I'm glad that I could help," Roy smiled "But… I don't want that Ed know about it. In his actual situation…"

"Don't worry Colonel… I won't tell him." Al closed the book and put it inside of his armored body in safety.

"I'll help you while Ed isn't around; I just need some time to finish the preparations…" They heard Ed grumbling and the blonde opened one of his golden eyes.

"Roy?" Ed mumbled and stretched his arms "When did you come back?"

"Just a few moments ago honey." Roy downed his head to kiss Ed.

"I'll go to my room, good night." Al said embarrassed, after all see two males kissing and one of them is his older brother still was strange. He left the room with his normal noisy footsteps and closed the door after him.

"Who said that you can call me 'honey'?" Ed said a little bit fuzzy from the sleep.

"I think that is sweet though. And if we are going to marry tomorrow, I was thinking in a good name to call you when you become legally my spouse." Roy smiled and put a hand in Ed's chin to look at him in the eyes.

"You call me 'baby' only when you wanna some… you know…" Ed blushed "I'm only posing as woman in order to keep my babies and you, bastard…" the teen grabbed Roy's hand and licked his fingers seductively.

"Are you horny baby?" Roy grinned and kissed Ed again, this time with more intensity than before. Ed broke the kiss and rapidly sat in Roy's lap, putting his arms around the older man neck.

"I think that papa wants to play right now." Ed smiled and traced Roy's jaw with his index finger.

"Yeah but papa is stinky and wants a bath." Roy kissed Ed when he saw the teen's disappointed gaze.

"You're not stinky…" Ed started to open the raven man's jacket.

"I'm a crazy man to refuse a very horny sixteen year-old seated in my lap but I really need to take a bath…" Roy took Ed in his arms in bridal stile standing from the bed and the teen yelled in surprise.

"What the hell!!" Ed climbed in Roy's neck to manage his weight.

"I want a bath but with company is better." Roy laughed carrying his young lover to their suite's bathroom.

"I already took a bath jerk!" Ed yelled when Roy put him down in the bathroom floor.

"I know. Come here," Roy pulled Ed closer and kissed "I missed you."

"Me too…" Ed said between repeated kisses. Roy quickly helped his lover undressing his nightgown – more comfortable - and boxes while Ed was trying desperately to get rid of all the buttons of Roy's uniform.

Naked, they started to touch each other always kissing. When the tub was full, Roy entered and guided Ed inside, sitting in front of him face to face. Ed carefully helped his lover, rubbing the washcloth against the paler tan skin that he loved so much. Since one of Ed's hands was automail Roy was washing his own hair. Well cleaned, Roy placed his blond fiancée on his lap and started to suck and bite the back of Ed's neck, leaving his marks.

Ed moaned and grabbed his cock to slowly pump it. He felt the older man's cock became harder under him and Roy placed him forward in order to give to it space. Exploring Ed's body from behind, Roy felt the swollen chest and enlarged nipples of his lover but Ed whimpered in slight pain.

"I'm sorry baby…does it hurts?" Roy hugged him.

"Y-yeah…don't touch there…" Ed whispered and turned his head to kiss him, signaling that he still want to continue that.

Roy lowered his hands to the Ed's growing belly and rubbed it carefully trying to feel his babies inside. Ed smiled and placed his own hands in top of Roy's moaning in blissful enjoy. They smiled to each other and Roy went to teen's hard cock, rubbing it gently playing with his balls. The teen moaned and gasped when Roy increased the speed of the thrusts of his hand, releasing his pleasure in the water just a few moments after crying Roy's name.

"I… I want you…" panting hard Ed begged and changed his position lifting his lower body and put his hands in the border of the bathtub, giving to his fiancée a better angle of his lovely entrance.

Gently and cautiously, Roy teased the blonde introducing just only one finger inside, stretching the sweet hole. Ed was so tight, but he got used to the intrusion quickly, willing and begging for more. The older man couldn't hold his passion anymore, so he placed his hard manhood in the pinky entrance and entered fully inside. Ed gasped and moaned, feeling a little of pain but when Roy started to move, the older man rapidly found his special place inside sending him to the stars in pleasure. Thrusting with firm movements, both got the climax together after sometime. Exhausted, Ed laid in his lover arms, and Roy kissed the top of his head.

Roy smiled and wondered how happy his life was, and that night shall be similar of one of the uncountable nights that he will spent with his 'wife' for the rest of their lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the general headquarters, a man slowly entered in the private meeting room late at night.

"Good evening, Major." said the mild-age man to his young subordinate that was saluting him in front of the door.

"Good evening, sir." he replied formally "Everything is settled, sir; we only need the information about the target, sir."

"Good Job… I brought the subject's profile." the Brigadier General John D. Harrier gave a small grin and walked towards the room followed by the youth.

"Why our squad is qualified to this operation sir?" the young brunette asked in confusion "It's just a pregnant woman…"

"You will understand major Berkley, please take your seat" the older man looked at the group of ten of the best state alchemists of the military saluting him "Good evening gentlemen… at rest."

The group in front of him relaxed and took their seats paying to him total attention.

"Tonight we will discuss the plan to capture a fugitive of the military. The abilities and destructive capacity of our target made the Fuhrer choose this team. The entire operation is top secret so any information is not allowed to anyone outside of this, am I clear?" the man glared at the group that answered promptly.

"Yes sir!"

"Our target is the former state alchemist 'Fullmetal alchemist' and his capacities are famous inside the military. He can transmute without a circle, only clapping his hands together turning his capture more difficult. The instructions in your desks say that we have to perform this without any disturbance or causing any injury to the target… I presume that you already read it… any questions?" he glared at the confused team, but only the young Berkley raised his hand "Major?"

"Sir, our instructions say about the capture plan of a pregnant person… but… the Fullmetal alchemist is male…" he asked weakly.

"That's why your abilities as medical alchemist is required Major. The subject is the first pregnant man in the history, we are going to take him in custody and escort him to one of our state laboratories for studying purposes." He saw the brunette gasp in surprise followed by the others "Without more questions I want to continue the rest of our meeting…"

**To be continued.**


	4. Mother

Hello folks,

This chapter came earlier than expected. That's because I had an irresistible inspiration, and I couldn't sleep while didn't finish this.

I promised and brought the names that I liked most – suggested by readers and friends, thank you guys! - So let's see them:

**Boy/Boy: **Alex and Nicholas; David and Eric; Caleb and Josh.

**Boy/Girl: **Chris and Emily; Bailey and Fiona.

**Girl/Girl:** Angela and Katie; Faye and Mai.

This selection can change during the fic. Please, keep suggesting! The twin's names will be decided by you. I'm picking them following two conditions: 1) Sonority: it needs to sounds good with their surname – Mustang – and together in pair; 2) Easy to say: imagine the two fathers trying to call two kids whose names are so difficult to say.

Sorry guys, I didn't pick names like Maes or Trisha, because I think that original names are better than using the babies for homage. Other fics constantly do it; I want to do my fic different.

Un'beta and spell checked in word. I'm still looking for a beta reader… I hope that you can enjoy this chapter how much I liked to write it. Reviews please! I need to know if this is getting good!

**Warnings:** PG-13 for swearing.

**Chapter 3: Mother**

That morning started like all the mornings since his four weeks of pregnancy. He was feeling like shit. The young blond couldn't wait for less. After fucking two months it eased a little… just a little. When the cramps in his stomach increased, Ed rose from the bed to run to bathroom.

After expelling all the contents of his stomach, Ed felt lightheaded. This too was one part of the pregnancy that he hated most. He sat inside of the bathtub, waiting for it eases too.

Parenthood was something that the teenager never thought to himself. He felt sorry for his mother that passed for it two times. Ed always missed her, but now her absence was so painfulness. Someone to say what to do, to support him, to teach him how to take care of the two lives that he and Roy are going to put in the world. Speaking in him, he noticed his absence on bed today. The Bastard and his sperm of devil, lure body, sexy eyes and other things that he simply can't stay away. His behavior last night made him felt like a dog in heat – the great bitch. The blond sighed. He has to admit that it was very good. Good and nice. If wasn't his dizziness and a sore ass, he could do it again.

"What are you doing there?" the older man entered.

"Waiting…" Ed mumbled trying to ignore the soft stir of his lower regions "Where did you go?"

"I came from shopping. The fridge was empty." Roy sat beside the bathtub "You'll feel better if you eat something."

"Can't…lightheaded." Ed looked at his sympathetic lover. Before the pregnancy, certainly the youth should be yelling at the older. Ed felt so domesticated.

Roy only smiled and helped the blonde to get on his feet. After a quickly hot shower and other necessities, Ed felt better and his happy fiancée carried him to the bedroom.

"I'll be back soon 'hon', hold on." the raven man left the room.

"'Hon'? What the hell!" Ed frowned, but Roy and his oddly habit to give to his lovers nicknames was something that he couldn't change. Sometimes is funny. Sometimes is annoying. Of course a guy like him isn't so girly to need nicknames like that.

The blond always wondered why the man loves him. Edward Elric, the stubborn brat, half metal and a guy. Roy was a bachelor; every woman in Central could kill to be in his place. He can cook, dance, perform flame alchemy, is very handsome and colonel of the military.

"Ed?" the teen woke up from his wonderings and look at the man in front of him. Roy was carrying a large trail with eggs, toasts, fresh fruits, waffles, a jar of coffee, orange juice and milk. He noticed a single red rose in the middle of the trail complementing the image.

"Breakfast in bed? You never did this before." Ed glared hungrily at the trail while the older man was putting it between them.

"I never did this because of two reasons: one I didn't have a trail for it, I bought it today; the second you never eat less than two trails like this, that's why I'm concerned." Roy grinned.

"Bastard! I do not eat like that!" Ed frowned.

"Yes you do, but I'm not complaining. Lately you haven't been eating very well and I'll be a failed husband if I don't keep you fed and happy. Besides, today is a special day. Today I'll marry the sexiest blonde in the world. " Roy smiled and saw the teen blushing. Ed babbled some words but the older man pulled him to a passionate kiss.

"Thanks." Ed said after the kiss and still blushing. Roy thought it adorable.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Roy grabbed the red rose and handed it to Edward. "Happy birthday Ed." He kissed the teen's forehead.

"Thanks." Ed thought the act touching, but Roy was treating him like a girl. He grabbed the rose trying to keep calm, smelling it lightly touching his nose. When he was about to put it again in the trail suddenly something metallic felt from inside the rose and the teen inspected it.

The hidden 'present' was a silver necklace with a small oval-shaped pendant. Outside of the pendant, the symbol of his teacher's alchemy – the Flamel – was entailed in the front. In the other side was entailed the symbol of flame alchemy.

"Do you like it? It opens; push the small button on the right side." Roy gave a mused grin while expectantly watching the blonde.

Ed pushed it and the pendant opened, revealing a small photograph inside, he and Roy together, smiling to each other.

"I remember this day. You made me put that stupid suit and took me to that expensive restaurant. After that we went to the park for a walk, and there was having a carnival…" Ed caressed the picture. In that date, Roy assured his feelings for him.

"Yeah, you didn't want to take the picture, but I insisted. I bought the negatives too." Roy took away some locks of Ed's face. "Do you want to try it?

Ed handed the necklace to the raven man, who carefully clasped it around the blonde's neck while the teen managed to move his hair out of way. Roy kissed the back of Ed's neck, catching his scent seductively.

"You didn't need to give me anything dumbass… you already gave me these." Ed rubbed his stomach and smiled content "Thank you."

"You're welcome…I have my own necklace, almost the same of yours, but it has the flame alchemy's symbol in the front." Roy showed to him his pendant that was hidden inside of his shirt "Let's eat? The food is cooling." Roy smiled and the two started to share the meal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everything is almost done." Gracia sighed at the phone.

"Thank you Miss Hughes, if weren't your help the party is never going to happen," Al said "Lieutenant Hawkeye will pick us in an hour, I'll help you with the rest of the work."

"Call me Gracia, Alphonse!" the woman laughed mused "You don't need to help too much, the boys came here and are setting the decoration, Sheska and Winry are here too to help cooking. We'll make the cake after the lunch."

"Oh…really? But I wanted to help." Al said disappointed.

"Don't worry; you can help me when Edward comes here to be prepared. Maes told me that he will use a white dress, while the girls are dressing him you can help me in the kitchen." Gracia said in a cheerful tone.

"Great! Thank you Miss Hug—I mean, Gracia!" Al replied content.

"Good, just don't forget to remember your brother to bring his suitcase. They won't have much time after the wedding to the honey moon's trip."

"Yes, I will."

"Alphonse, if you want to, while your brother is out of the city, do you want to stay with me and Elysia? She loves you and I will be glad to have you here." the woman said kindly.

"May I? Of course I want!" Al was almost speechless. This woman was an angel.

"So, what are you waiting for?" she giggled "Go to finish the preparative, see you in an hour!" she giggled again and Al put the speaker to its place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating the breakfast, the two stayed in bed, talking and caressing each other.

"Tonight everything must be perfect. We've been waiting for this day for almost a year." Roy rubbed Ed's belly.

"Yeah, you cheated me and here I am, pregnant with two kids" the blonde said with a joyful grin.

"I 'cheated' you? You came after me and gave me the hell. I confess that I wasn't supposed to fall in love with my teenager male subordinate, but I kept it just for me… if wasn't your first move maybe we weren't a couple today" Roy sat and pulled the smaller man to his lap.

"I didn't give to you the hell… I noticed your nervous looks at me… and found it very oddly at the beginning" the blonde laughed "But… you were so kind with me and Al that I started to have a crush on you… and you made so fuckin' difficult to seduce you that I almost regretted. Almost." Ed looked fondly at his lover.

"In this point you gave me the hell… I knew that you were after me. But I had to fight against my instincts. I was feeling so guilty to love a teenager, with fourteen years less than me! Sometimes you forget that you're still underage Ed" Roy petted Ed's head lovely.

"I'm a state alchemist, prodigious and alchemy genius… and starting from today I'm seventeen year-old, I'm not underage anymore smartass." Ed frowned.

"If weren't the martial law, in peaceful days you still is a minor. In times of war, when a boy completes seventeen year-old he can be considerate adult for marriage, driver's license and other things… is given to him the choose to join the military. When you complete eighteen the enlistment is obligatory. They created this law because many soldiers that just completed eighteen-year-old died in service and left behind their new young wives or never got married." Roy gave a sad gaze at his lover "I watched so many of them dying in the war." The hands of the older man became tense and trembling, concerning Edward.

"Roy…?" Ed grabbed the man's hands "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" He sighed and kissed the golden mane.

"Roy, listen." Ed turned to look at his fiancée directly "I wanted this to happen okay? I want you, love you and can't live without you. You're not a pedophile; you never pushed me into something that I didn't want. We only hidden this relationship 'cause people doesn't understand that love happen in any way, age, gender or time. I know that the laws protect children from criminals, but I choose you…" Ed started to tear up "Bastard, you made me cry".

"Yes you say it almost every day. I know it. Thank you…" they looked at each other and kissed "It's better to get hurry. You need to go to Mae's house to get ready for tonight, and I need to go to the office." Roy gave a small grin and helped Ed to get on his feet "Riza will come here in forty minutes with the car. We'll leave you and Al with Gracia first".

"Today? But today is your day off… " the blonde looked at him concerned.

"I'm quitting the military Ed. I want to protect you and our babies." Roy stood determined.

"But Roy… What about your promise and your dream to become Fuhrer?" Ed glared in disbelief.

"My dream is what I'm looking at now. That was a false dream; I thought that I could make the difference being the Fuhrer. I was wrong. I'll make the difference protecting my family and making you happy." Roy smiled and held the youth in his arms.

"Roy…" Ed felt so content with Roy's decision. He was very concerned… if the military find out about their relationship and his pregnancy? He didn't force any decision from Roy; he let the man decide for himself. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes again, but he let them fall. He was feeling so happy and loved, that nothing else matters.

"Let's go." Roy whipped Ed's tears and the two rushed to get ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Major Berkley was glaring at his pocket watch. In combat, he saw atrocities beyond the imagination. Somehow, his new mission was leaving him disturbed. His own wife, Rebecca, is five months pregnant of their first child, and even being a man, the Fullmetal Alchemist shouldn't be treated in that way. When he first saw the papers about his mission, he thought that the fugitive, a woman, was a criminal. Surely, being a criminal, their target needed to be punished. But that guy didn't do anything. He's only… abnormally pregnant. He read the details, and it occurred by a normal conception. No experimental tests, no alchemy experiments.

"Hey Tom, what's the matter?" the brunette heard a familiar voice near him.

"Ben, it's you…" he sighed. Benny Foley, an elemental alchemist, has been his best friend since the academy. They're relatives; his wife is Benny's sister.

"Worried about Rebecca?" he sat beside him and handed to him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Tom glared at his friend and sighed. Ben never was the type that worries about other people's problems, except about his family. "Nah, it's just the newest mission."

"Geez, you're worrying too much. Why? It's just a freak gay teenager. Aberration, if you wanna know my opinion. God, a man pregnant! I'd like to know who's their father… but this information they kept in secret." Ben drank almost half of his coffee.

"He's a kid Ben. Can you imagine Rebecca imprisoned in some laboratory, with people wanting to hurt her baby, doing experiments in her, isolated of her family? We're going to do this to this kid. Besides he had sex and became pregnant, he's still a kid for me." Tom left his coffee at his side.

"Maybe you're right. But these are our orders. You can't go against them, Tom. If you do something stupid and hurt my sister I swear that I'll chase you and punch your face until beyond recognition." Ben said seriously. Knowing his friend, he probably could be capable to do such thing.

"Okay, I got figure. Coffee break is over; we have to come back to work. I'm with problems with that sedative, or else it can hurt the babies." the two friends stood and walked together to the headquarters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy heard a knock in the front door. He left an indisposed Edward in the sofa, and went to attend it.

"Lieutenant you're early today—" Roy was startled. In front of his door wasn't his old friend Riza, but one person that he hasn't seen since his eighteen's.

"Won't you invite your mother to come in?" the old lady stood, impatiently.

"S-sure, please come in." Roy couldn't believe. He sent a letter to her weeks ago and didn't get a response.

"Where's she?" the woman entered in the living, glaring at the messy apartment. When she noticed Ed seated in the sofa. Ed looked at her, her eyes were green, and despite it all the other features Roy looked very alike. She was using a very expensive-looking hat and black dress. He could notice that the woman likes emeralds; she wore a lot of them in the necklace, rings and earrings.

"Oh, could she be? I am Sophie Funtom Mustang, Roy's mother. Nice to meet you darling and your name is…?" She stood in front of Edward, who was freeze without reaction. He quickly glared at his lover, begging for some help.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Roy asked coldly.

"Today is my youngest son wedding day; this reason is enough, doesn't it?" She redirected her gaze at her son "You said in that letter that you are going to wed today and nothing more. I came to meet who is the lucky girl…" the old lady came closer to Edward and talked again politely "Don't be shy darling, so young…so pretty, come on say your name to me." Ed glared at her nervously.

"Mom, Edward isn't a girl, and yes, he is my fiancé." Roy sat in the leather sofa, embracing him.

"Oh, this is surprising. I never could imagine that you were homosexual, Roy." She walked a few steps away from them, in clear discomfort. "I am tired, maybe some tea?"

Ed looked at Roy, annoyed but at the same time feeling that he can't do anything. He knew that his lover had a lot of problems with his family.

"Mom, now I don't have time… please let's talk later. Edward is feeling unwell and he needs to rest. We are taking him and his brother to my friend's house where the ceremony and the party will occur." Roy stood cursing Riza for being late.

"Oh, I see. Hum, maybe I can do something for you two. Edward, would you like to come with me in my car? In our way, I would like to take you for quick shopping… I did not buy my wedding gift for you. I want you to choose what you like." she smiled politely.

"T-thank you Mrs. Mustang, b-but my brother and I need to--" Ed tried to start an excuse, but the woman interrupted him.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Your brother can go with the military woman; she is already outside waiting for you. I insist, please. Could you do this little favor to this old lady?"

Ed looked at his lover who only nodded, with a serious face. The youth knew that Roy was concerned. He needs to take care with this woman.

"Okay, I will go with you."

**To be continued.**


	5. All is Fair in Love and War

Hi,

I got a nice holyday to do this; it's the golden week here in Japan. Again the chapter is up to date earlier. Many friends complained about the wedding that never comes so I did this chapter before finishing my other fic: "Sicks". I'm glad that Roy's mother had a very good reception by the readers… after all, Ed doesn't have a family – only Al – so I resolved to create a family for our dearest Flame Alchemist. I'll confess that I had the inspiration for Sophie Mustang watching a movie, "The Devil Wears Prada". XD

This time I want to know if you want another couple on this fic, and if it needs to be specifically yaoi. I was thinking on this, and maybe is time to add other relationships.

Thank you for your reviews and love, I'm a review maniac, please give me more! XD Starting from this chapter, UraharaFangirl90 is doing the beta for this fic - thank you very much! So that's it. Chapter 4 is finally here. **Warnings:** PG-13 for language and sexual citations.

Enjoy. )

**Chapter 4**: All is Fair in Love and War.

Riza Hawkeye drove slowly through the calm streets. However, inside their car, peace was something impossible to imagine. Besides her, an upset and anxious Flame Alchemist was going to have a heart attack. Roy was nervously folding and unfolding his arms in distress.

"Sir," she broke the silence, "your meeting was delayed by one hour. General Hakuro called in sick today and other General is on his way to replace him."

"What?" Roy turned his head to face her. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Your meeting was delayed by one hour: General Hakuro called in sick and the other General is coming." She replied in a cold tone.

"Oh, okay." _Better like this_, since he hated the man. However this fact was something so irrelevant in front of his worries. Ed was with his mother, the woman who had been ignoring him since his eighteen-year old. The mother that had destroyed their family just because of that damned money.

"How is Edward doing?" she asked politely.

"Fine…" He sighed and tried to keep calm. Inside of his mind the voice of reason was telling him that Ed was fine, and his friend wasn't the goat. "Are you coming tonight?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I have another appointment tonight." she replied emotionless.

"But Riza… it's my wedding." He looked at her surprised. She was one of his best friends; Roy couldn't understand… or believe... her statement.

"Sorry, sir." She didn't look at him and just drove the car, her gaze focused on the road.

They remained silent all the way to the Headquarters' building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sophie glared at the teenager seated in the back seat. He was small, his eyes and hair were of the purest gold, and he was androgynous, but beautiful. No doubt her son had good taste. He looked anxious, gaze fixed at the car's window, with a hand resting on his belly. _Why a male? _She thought.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked politely.

"A little bit… thank you." Ed replied shyly.

"I can remember clearly the day of my own wedding…" she said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I was so nervous…I can imagine how you are feeling, sweetheart."

Ed remained quiet. He didn't like the woman or the saccharine way that she treated him. He looked again at the window, and felt that something was strange. This route wasn't for the shopping district.

"This isn't the way to the shopping district." He pointed out, feeling some chills running down his spine.

"Oh, you're right my dear. We are going to a better place." She replied and exchanged looks with her driver meaningfully.

"Where are you taking me?" Ed asked desperately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy walked through by the main corridor. The place was just deserted. Today most of the staff was taking the day off and only a few offices remained working. His meeting was going to happen in thirty minutes, and he thought that was a good idea to get a coffee in the cafeteria.

Riza acted so strange in the car, that made the man wonder why she was doing such thing. He always knew that the sniper had a crush on him, but even since his relationship with Ed started, she never acted like that.

"Colonel Mustang, good morning." Someone greeted him and he looked at behind.

"Good morning, sir." Roy saluted the man. "Long time since I last saw you, Brigadier General Harrier."

"Oh my boy, you grew a lot don't you? In that time you were just a Major." He smiled. "Good times those… you spent two years under my command. And here I am in the end of your brilliant career."

"Oh, do you know about my dismissal?" Roy replied surprised.

"Yes, I came to replace General Hakuro today." They walked together to the cafeteria. "Let's have a coffee. I'll pay, in the name of our old times." The older grinned and went to order two coffees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they stopped, Ed had an impulse to run away from the car. They went to an unknown district, and, still feeling a little dizzy, his chances of a successful escape weren't very good.

"Edward, sweetie, you can get out of the car." The old woman said while the driver was opening the door for her.

"Where's this place?" the short alchemist get out of the car and was glaring at the mansion in front of them.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll understand soon. Shall we go inside?" she smiled softly and walked in the direction of the mansion's door.

Servants came to greet them and took the newcomers inside. Ed looked amazed at the furniture and expensive-looking stuff of that house. Sophie instructed some servants to prepare the tea room for them. Ed was scared and at the same time curious, the woman was surely hiding something. He just feared for the babies' sake.

"This place belongs to a friend of mine; he kindly offered me his house during my stay in Central city. Please relax; we are here just for a proper talk." Sophie poured her cup of tea, eyeing Ed with a barely concealed glare.

"Why did you say a lie to bring me here?" Ed frowned. Today was his wedding day. Mother-in-law or not she couldn't hold him there.

"I didn't say a lie, Sweetie." She smiled. "I'll give my gifts. Please drink your tea."

"I don't want it." Ed placed a hand on his belly and wished that Roy could find him soon as possible.

"You're so beautiful. When I was pregnant with my dear Roy I was glowing like you." She grinned. "I wonder whether you're still in your first months, because you're not showing yet."

"What?" Ed's heart almost stopped by the revelation. _She knows_… his mind was working at an accelerated speed, thinking of what to do if she tried something against them.

"Twins aren't they?" She grinned again "I know everything… correction, almost everything, that's why you're here, Edward Eric."

"Are you some kind of military spy?" Ed asked angrily. If the military found out about him and Roy, probably they're in danger.

She laughed. "Oh my God, surely I'm not. You're so creative… I'm just… curious." She directed her gaze at Ed's belly. "How do you get them? Alchemy? Laboratory experiments?"

"No! Never!" Ed snarled.

"Oh, naturally? God, this is a miracle! Don't exalt yourself my dear or it'll hurt the babies." Her face was amused.

"I wanna go home." Ed begged anxiously and tried to calm himself.

"Don't look at me like an enemy. I… brought you here to become my friend and help me." She said with a sad tone. "I committed a big mistake years ago… my son never forgave me for that. When he wrote that letter for me after years without any communication, I thought that now would be the chance…"

"Maybe I can help you. Roy never talked clearly about his family." Ed in his actual situation he could understand the feelings of that woman. If one of his unborn children does such a thing he probably could try everything to beg for forgiveness.

"I entered in contact with one of Roy's friends, and surprisingly he helped me and told me about you and your babies." she stood and kneeled in front of the teen "Please, help me to reach his heart. Roy loves you and he can hear you. Please…" she started to tear up, holding Ed's hands.

"Okay, I'll try… you don't need to beg like that!" Ed pulled his hands trying to get rid of the woman.

"Oh, thank you! Perfect! I'll give my wedding gifts and we'll drive you to get prepared. My personal fashion stylist is here and will go with us to help you to get prepared…" She stood quickly and pulled an unwilling Edward to another room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy arrived in the Hughes' house with a large grin on his face. His dismissal received positive votes and Brigadier General Harrier helped him a lot, so probably by the next week he would be a civilian again. He knocked on the door and heard someone running to attend it.

"Hey buddy, you're late. We finished everything, and I was thinking in leave the bride for Havoc," Maes laughed after see the flame of anger in Roy's eyes "I'm joking! Joking! Come in."

"Where is Ed? I want to talk with him." Roy looked around annoyed.

"He arrived one hour ago. Your mom is here too, and brought a "fashion stylist" with her. They're upstairs preparing the kid." Maes grinned.

"My mom?" Roy glared at him surprised "She dropped me years ago and in my most important day she comes posing like a perfect mother. I didn't get that."

"Relax Roy, in a couple of hours you'll be the newlywed guy of our team." Maes placed a hand in Roy's shoulder. "Your honeymoon starts tomorrow, doesn't it? Here, this is my gift." Maes handed to him an envelope.

"What's it?" Roy opened the envelope and saw a paper with a reservation for the king's master suite in the most expensive hotel of the city. "Maes, this is…"

"A nice place for you and that shrimp spend the night in you first day as a legal couple." He grinned "You can go tomorrow to Aquroya, the 'big' night can't wait, buddy."

"But… you can't expend your money with me like this, you're already gave your house today for the party…" Roy was almost speechless.

"I always said that you need a wife, didn't I?" He laughed. "Well, you picked up that bean, but I'm not complaining. You deserve this, you helped me when I got married and now it's my turn."

"Thanks Maes." Roy patted Maes' back.

"Don't be shy, come here!" Maes pulled Roy to a big bear hug.

"What are you doing?" Gracia came to talk with Roy and saw the two men embraced in the living room.

"We're just talking!" Maes left behind a very annoyed Roy to kiss the cheek of his wife.

"Roy, you can use the guest room to take a shower and dress. I left fresh towels in the bathroom and your clothes are above the bed." She smiled.

"Thanks Gracia… but I want to talk with Ed before…"

"No! You can't see him dressed before the ceremony! It's bad luck!" she replied.

"It's nonsense! I'm going upstairs…" He went to the stairs.

Roy walked towards the corridor followed by Maes. Two girls were walking out of the master room, excited.

"Good afternoon, girls. Is Ed inside?" Roy asked.

"Good afternoon, Colonel, and no, you can't see the bride." Sheska and Winry blocked the way to the room.

"What?!" Roy glared at them, upset.

"You heard well, you can't see the bride before the wedding! It's bad luck!" the two girls yelled. "Mr. Hughes can you take him outta here?"

"It's my pleasure, ladies." Maes grinned and carried Roy with him to the guest room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At seven o'clock p.m. Roy stood besides the stairs waiting impatiently for Edward, looking at his pocket watch repeatedly.

He glared at theliving room decorated with red-roses and lilacs. Edward chose two colors, red and gold, like a theme for that decoration. His friends gave their best to make that with Al's help. Al and the Hughes were placed near him, followed by Havoc, Breda and Falman. Since the room was tight, Sheska, Winry, Pinako, Fuery and the Curtis' remained near from the back garden door, where a tent with chairs and a small altar were placed. The judge of peace was waiting for them behind the altar.

When he saw his mother coming from upstairs, he could hear Ed complaining.

"I don't wanna go like this, I'm a man and men don't use a fucking dress!" Ed yelled.

"Now is a little late my dear, and you're fabulous! Come, everybody is waiting." She replied patiently.

But Roy couldn't wait. He went up and when he saw his lovely "bride", his jaw went down. Ed's white dress was different, he noticed. It was more elegant, with full skirt, long chiffon sleeves covering the automail and flesh arm. His long blond hair was slightly curled and half-tied with a beautiful diamond tiara, completed by a long smooth trail covering his back. Roy was so overjoyed and only stared at the blonde.

"She made me use this!" Ed yelled at him, extremely embarrassed. "Stop it dammit! Don't look at me Bastard!" Edward hid his face behind his gloved hands.

"I can't understand… this dress is much better than that one that you bought, Roy." Sophie frowned. "He's beautiful…"

"Mom, can you excuse us for a moment? You can go down and call Elysia Hughes and Winry to come here, with this dress Ed will need bridesmaids." Roy said calmly.

"Ed…" Roy carefully approached the irritated blonde "Listen… my mom did this, but you can't let her ruin our happiest day, remember? You're absolutely gorgeous and so damned sexy in this dress, if weren't our friends and relatives downstairs I could fuck you right now." Roy gave his trademark smirk when Ed downed his hands and revealed bright red cheeks. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Bastard…" Ed said pulling Roy closer to him. "You own me for the rest of your life, jerk. I'm pregnant, dressed like a woman on my wedding day, and fuck! I can't stay pissed off with you for all of this."

"Perhaps it's because I'm a damned lucky Bastard." Roy grinned and kissed his bride.

"Do you need us?" Winry cleared her throat. Besides her, Maes was covering Elysia's eyes.

"Yes, I do." Roy held Ed's hand and looked at them "Can the girls help Ed? The trail and skirt are very long, he needs Bridesmaids."

"Yes! Off course!" Winry grabbed Elysia's small hand and the two excited girls quickly went to Ed's dress.

"Go to our place buddy, I'll take him to you by the altar." Maes grinned and patted Roy's back.

"Thanks Maes." Roy left Ed's right hand, kissing it softly. "See you soon baby." And smiled before he went downstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Ed's rant, everything occurred perfectly. Maes held an emotional Edward that was struggling against tears. _Mood swings,_ Ed said. He escorted the teen holding his left arm by the altar, while Sophie's driver – who, surprisingly, could play violin and brought it tonight - was playing an Amestrian traditional nuptial march. Roy received Edward and possessively held him close.

They exchanged their passionate vows and signed the nuptial contract. Before the judge's final words, they exchanged rings. Roy placed Ed's ring – that was made of white gold finely worked – on the teen's annular flesh finger and Ed did the same. In the end they kissed lovingly, assuring their love and starting a new life like newlyweds.

As soon the judge finalized the ceremony they started the Amestrian wedding celebration. Flowers, in a sign of fertility and beauty, were given to Ed while Roy drank from a glass of red wine, symbolizing virility and power. The couple shared bread with all the guests, for prosperity and good luck. Since Amestris doesn't have religions, traditions from ancient times normally are present in ceremonies even if nobody knows from where they come from.

Edward was so happy that he forgot his dress, and shared his dinner with his new husband in a passionate way, exchanging fond looks and kisses. But due to his pregnancy, the teen became quickly tired and indisposed that everybody left the Hughes' house soon as possible. He remained resting in the guest room while Roy was saying farewells to the last friend.

After packing their suitcases into the car, Roy picked Ed up safely in his arms and took him to the car. Al and Winry stayed helping Gracia with the cleaning and came to see for the last time the couple before their honeymoon. The two brothers embraced each other for a long time, and with a promise that he would take a good care of the young blonde, Roy drove to their hotel. Roy made the check-in quickly, and triumphantly held Edward up in his arms from their suite's door until their nuptial bed. The teenager didn't complain since he was tired, but happily tired. Roy sat beside him, always kissing and touching.

"Finally the two of us are alone together." Ed said giving butterfly kisses on his husband.

"Yeah… what do you want to do?" Roy grinned petting Ed's hair fondly.

"Do I really need to say it…? Dirty bastard." The teen blushed.

"Hum, I love when you take the initiative. It's make me hornier than the usual." The older man grinned. "Finally, I have the bride of my dreams in my bed." Roy kissed again his young spouse.

"Only for you I could do something like that… don't disappoint me, Bastard." the blonde grinned and got closer "Can my husband help me get out of this fucking dress…?" Ed said seductively, whispering directly on Roy's ear for the raven mans delight.

"It's my pleasure, baby."

**To be continued. **

**P.S.: Sorry for those that were waiting for a lemon... it was delayed for the next chapter. p **


	6. The Best I've Ever Had

Hi,

Surprise chapter! That's why I delayed the lemon; it became too long to be posted in just one chapter. ;p

I just can't stop to thank you all, but I'll keep saying it: thank you very much!! If weren't your love and motivation, this story wasn't possible.

Thanks for **UraharaFangirl90** that is kindly helping me with this, and turning it better for you.

**Warnings:** NC-17 for smut. Double lemon X)

Enjoy :)

**Chapter 5: **The best I've ever had.

"Are you sure? I have secure information that after the wedding our target should catch the last train to Aquroya." Brigadier General Harrier yelled at the phone.

"Absolutely, sir. They are not here, and the train is about to leave the station." Ben was annoyed to be working on a Saturday night.

"Head out of the station, take the team with you. I want every member of this operation going after them." He ordered in an urgent tone. The Fuhrer had been impatient since his last phone call. "Call the members that are following them to give their position!"

"Yes, sir."

After leaving the phone at the hang, he glared at a dark figure that was seated in a chair besides his desk.

"You're having problems, and the Fuhrer doesn't like problems… should I help you?" asked a grinning figure that had a palm tree hairstyle and was wearing minimal clothes.

"I don't know what kind of relationship you have with the Fuhrer, but I don't need any help for now. They're just how we want them, without any protection and going into a trip where it's easier to get them." The man angrily clenched his fists.

"I see… but I'll be watching you. Very closely." The strange figure left the room, leaving the man to his worries.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Roy!" Ed moaned. "Right there! Oh, fuck!"

"Baby, I'm just doing a massage on your foot…" Roy grinned amusedly.

"But it's fucking incredible! I could barely stand with those shoes…" Ed sighed.

"Baby, I'm not complaining, but we still are all dressed in our nuptial night…" Roy left the blonde's foot to sit on the bed.

"It's your fault Bastard! You started with my feet and YOU offered a massage." Ed grinned.

"Despite everything, I didn't get any rest today… maybe I should sleep." The black-haired man sighed and let his weight fall onto the bed.

"W-wait! No, Roy, I was kidding…" Ed quickly came closer to his husband lying with him, stomach to stomach.

"I got you." Roy kissed the young blonde and turned him to his back, staying on top.

"Hmm…" Ed moaned, feeling the warmth between.

"Do you know? You're the sexiest bride in the world. And all mine…" Roy went down and started to kiss Ed's jaw.

Ed's cheeks flushed and Roy couldn't help but stare fondly at him. _So adorable_, he thought. The blonde was so anxious and nervous that Roy remembered their first night. In that time Ed was a virgin. The haven man helped the teen to seat again and carefully started to remove Ed's tiara and trail, throwing it away. The golden satiny hair fell in a cascade for Roy's delight. Roy held the back of the blonde's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

After the kiss, Ed was panting slightly. He helped his husband get off his dark suit and necktie. He wanted skin, Roy's spicy and cinnamon scented skin. With trained hands he opened the white shirt, exposing his groom's bare chest, always caressing it. As soon the blonde finished with his shirt, Roy kissed him again, their tongues shocking each other with an animalistic urgency. He guided the younger man to turn his back for him, to open the dress' zipper; which he opened slowly, licking the smooth skin of the blonde's back, making Ed moan in pleasure.

One year together made the two acts like one during the intercourse. They knew of every one of the other's erotic spots, favorite positions, fetishes, fantasies, and principally, the love that they felt for each other. Roy wanted that night to be perfect, and for the whole night long.

When he opened the entire zipper, the raven man turned his bride again and carefully made him lay down on bed. Kissing and encircling the slightly swollen chest, he sucked Ed's delicious belly bottom, making the blond gasp and moan louder. Roy went down and pulled the dress towards Ed's legs, taking it off the blonde. He saw that Ed was using black silky underwear.

"Oh, silk boxes?" Roy grinned and gently cupped the blonde's crotch beneath the silk fabric.

"Roy, fuck!" Ed groaned, feeling his cock harden with his husband's touch.

"Hold on, baby." Roy released the underwear, removing it and slowly taking advantage of its smooth texture against Ed's skin.

"Your turn." The teen glared at his exposed cock, and exchanged a lustful look with his husband. He went on to the raven man's pants and opened the zipper. Since his pregnancy, he couldn't please Roy orally without having nausea, so he only caressed his lover's sensitive thighs. Roy stood to help Ed's actions. The older man's manhood was already hard and Ed grabbed it, pumping gently. With a hoarse groan, Roy came quickly with his bride's hand job. The blonde only grinned satisfied and rubbed his soiled hands on the sheets.

Panting hard because of the aftershocks, Roy laid in the bed pulling the blonde with him. They kissed again and now it was Ed's turn. Roy thought that first lying Ed on his back was better, since the 'missionary' position was the blonde's favorite. He placed himself between his bride's legs, and opened him to have a full view of his desired entrance. Roy started licking the blonde's thighs and looked at the blonde beneath him, eyes closed, moaning in lustful pleasure. Ed's cock was at full attention when Roy grabbed it. Licking the puckered entrance and pumping the blonde's manhood with his hand, the blonde groaned and gasped, rocking his hips against that skilled hand and mouth.

"Roooooy!" the blonde shouted. "I'm coming!"

"Hold on baby, we have all night long…" the raven-haired man smiled and decreased the stimulation, feeling Ed's muscles relax again. _Maybe Ed can't handle much if he comes right now_, he thought.

"Not fair!" Ed said disappointed between pants.

"I will enter… I need you relaxed or I can hurt you." Roy quickly grabbed the lube strategically placed above the bedside drawer. He oiled his cock and put the excess in Ed's delicious entrance. The blonde gasped.

"I love you Roy, I need you…" Ed looked at him, willing, in insane desire.

"I love you too baby…" Roy kissed the blonde while slowly pushing himself inside. With a small whimper, Ed tried to adjust to Roy's length. When he finally did, Ed put his arms around his husband's back and wrapped his legs around his waist, signaling for Roy to move. Their ride was slow, kissing and gazing at each other with deep love and passion.

"I… hope…ah…that our children… can feel our love…" Ed said between pants and moans.

"They can… because we made them… with 'this' love, baby…" Roy replied, caressing Ed's cheek.

When Roy increased their pace, Ed came crying his husband's name. After two more thrusts, Roy came groaning. They waited for the aftershocks, and Roy spooned Edward in a new position for the next round of passion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hughes' house was quiet and the lights were turned off. Except for a single room, where a shallow suit of armor was reading through a human transmutation book. He never could sleep, and he already missed his brother. Even since Edward had started to date the Colonel, he always tried to be with him when it was possible. Ed was the type that never cared about himself, but his passion for the colonel was something beyond the blonde's determination. Many times Ed tried to get away from him. But seeing Ed's suffering, Al gave up and talked to him to come back. He couldn't be so selfish; his brother had given his right arm in order to save him. Perhaps Ed could be happy now, with Roy and the babies… and if he's happy, Al thought that perhaps he would be happy too.

Somehow, it made him feel worse. If he was in his human body, he would probably be in the middle of sobs and tears. He was ALONE. Al placed his book safety inside of the armor and went to the window to gaze at the full moon. The armor stared in admiration, looking at the quiet streets of Central… however, he saw a cloaked figure standing in front of the house, looking in his direction! The stranger took off the cloak and revealed his face; it was his father, Hohenheim, he could easily recognize him with his beard and amber eyes illuminated by the moonlight. Al got out of the house as soon as possible without causing much noise.

"Dad!" Al said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your brother's wedding," He said softly, "but I didn't have the courage to enter the party."

"Oh… I see." Al knew that his brother probably would fight against their father.

"I came here too to make a proposal." He said calmly.

"What kind of proposal?" Al asked surprised.

"I'm going north. I want you to come with me."

"Really? But what about brother…?" Al was happy that his father wanted him around, but he couldn't leave his brother.

"He's pregnant, he can't come with us. It will be dangerous, but I need to prepare you for the future, for our family sake." Hohenheim frowned. "I don't need weak people at my side. If you're scared then stay here and wait for Edward."

"I'll go with you! When are you leaving?"

"Two days. But you can't say with who you're going and where." The bearded man started to walk. "Monday, Central Train Station Main Clock, at nine o'clock p.m.; don't be late."

"Bye Dad…" Al remained immobile looking at his father's back until he disappeared in the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Again?" Roy was breathless. Four times was his limit.

"I'm feeling very horny today… cookie…" Ed grinned kissing his husband's chest.

"You're always the first that collapses and… what? What did you call me?" Roy got Ed on his back and held the blonde's wrists.

"I called you cookie." Ed laughed "Delicious cinnamon cookie…"

"Hey, this nickname doesn't fit me you know…" Roy stole a kiss from Ed.

"You kept me calling 'baby', 'honey'… so I picked one for you by my own." Ed licked the raven man's chin. "Why do you like them?"

"If I tell you, promise me not get mad. Will you?" Roy licked Ed's neck just above his jaw, giving him tickles.

"S-stop…okay, I promise." The teen stared at him.

"In my times of womanizer, sometimes I dated three or four women at the same time. For my safety, when I was in a date, I always called them by 'baby' or other nicknames." Roy grinned meekly.

"Damned Bastard!" Ed scowled.

"You promised that you wouldn't get mad!" Roy said in his defense.

"Yes, I did… but you call me baby too and I thought that I was the only one…" the blonde started to tear up.

"Ed, listen. Why should I get married if I want to date other people? Besides, you never liked the nicknames."

"But…"

"You and our children are the only babies of my life, and the only ones that I love more than my own life. I said to you in my vows. I loved you even in my other dates, while our relationship was platonic and I was frustrated to not be with you. We promised to each other that we would share everything, even our deepest secrets… so I am doing that." Roy kissed Ed's forehead.

"Sorry, Roy…" Ed's eyes were full of guilt.

"I love you Edward Elric Mustang."

"I love you Roy Mustang, my husband."

"Ready for the next round?" the raven man chuckled.

"Hmm… it sounds good…" Ed purred.

"Let's go to that Jacuzzi. We made love in the bed, sofa, table and in that chair…. we have to consider all the possibilities of this King Master Suite." Roy smirked.

"With only one condition," Ed grinned. "I'll sit in your lap."

"Very fair." The raven man kissed his bride and the two lovers walked in between kisses to the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're doing it, aren't they?" Ben asked to his brother-in-law.

"Yes, I think so… they're making a lot of noise there." Tom Berkley stared at the ceiling; their room was just beneath the couple's bedroom.

"God, I want to know what that guy does, because my girlfriend never screams like that…" Ben said with dreamy eyes.

"Ben, it's immoral… they're in their nuptial night and we're placed here to watch them." Tom grunted and rolled to his side.

"Stupid orders, don't you think? But I liked this hotel, I ordered caviar and champagne." Ben smiled, drinking champagne as he laid in his bed.

"Tomorrow we start early. Don't get yourself drunk. Night!" The brunette covered himself with his blanket and sighed.

"Yeah, night." Ben finished his drink and looked at the other bed. _You can't stay protecting them forever, Tom. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy woke up with golden hair tickling his nose. The sun was high coming from the window illuminating their room, and Ed's sunnier hair. He was feeling so tired, but satisfied that he thought that was walking in the clouds. He admired the blonde that was tightly wrapped between his arms. The blonde was sleeping so peacefully, his face in a blissful smile. He had to confess that this night was the best sex that he have had. Not only about the sex, but this night was the realization of a dream. He and Ed had consumed their so wished marriage.

Ed stirred and opened his eyes. When he saw Roy's face he smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, my angel." Roy kissed Ed's forehead.

"How long have you been up?" Ed sighed.

"Just a few minutes… are you hungry?" The raven man pats that bright golden mane fondly.

"Yes… surprisingly today the morning sickness didn't get me." Ed smiled content.

"This is good," the raven man looked at the bedside drawer and clock "Hm…it's almost lunch time. Lunch or breakfast?" Roy kissed his lover.

"Both." Ed grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have new orders." Tom said to a Ben that was lazily seated in a chair, both with civilian clothes. They were watching the couple's movements from a coffee shop in front of the hotel "We will follow them until the next station, so there a second team is waiting for us. I prepared the sedative darts…"

"Damn Tom, we're here for hours!"

"They probably will stay here until the time-limit for the check out, at two o'clock." Tom said looking at his pocket watch.

"Why we can't just enter there and arrest the kid?" the other replied.

"Because our government doesn't want military soldiers arresting a kid in front of the population, it can bring a lot of attention to our operation."

"He's a former state alchemist!" Ben said, annoyed.

"Patience, our target is in a period very critical, he can have a miscarriage. If it occurs, they will need the target recover and try again to study the pregnancy in his body. They want to study him now, that's why my friend."

"Shit…" Ben scowled, but there's nothing that he could do. He looked at another table and noticed that an old woman was glaring at the hotel. She looked very upset. If weren't for all the emeralds that she was using, probably he couldn't notice her and the fact that she was there for almost two hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Madam, let's go home…" Jonathan Dodson had been the butler of the family Funtom for years. He was the only person that his old lady trusted.

"I won't John, you know that." She frowned. "I want to see my son."

"But madam, they are on their honeymoon, it is gross." He replied.

"I do know! I hate that little brat that he married, it's a beautiful thing, he'll give good appearance to my grandchildren, but once they are born I will take providences to keep those children for myself. Even if I need to get rid of that aberration, Roy deserves something better." She glared at his butler and friend. "Will you help me, John?"

"Of course madam… but I couldn't understand… if you hate your son-in-law why do you treat him so… lovingly?"

"I need their trust… that little brat is very ingenious. If I stay close I will be able to see my grandchildren get born and do know when it's the best time to take them." She smiled. "Besides, if something happen to that poor thing, I still can keep the children. Brilliant, don't you think?"

"I see madam, sorry for the inconvenience." The butler bowed and left her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah! R-Roy!" Ed moaned. "We have only one… hour!"

"I packed the baggage… reserved the tickets… we have enough time…"

"Oh fuck!" Ed grunted when Roy found the special spot inside of him. "I… want a bath… be-before the trip! Ah, Ah!!"

Roy couldn't hold himself anymore and increased their pace, lifting the blonde's smaller body with his movements. They were seated; Ed on his lap, and the blonde was grabbing the back of his neck for balance. A cushion was placed under Ed's tight ass to help the penetration. He felt Ed's muscles tightening, and the blonde couldn't manage to say any word to warn him. The blonde spilled hard onto Roy's stomach, while the raven man was feeling his own muscles doing the same. They collapsed still connected in the bed, fulfilled and satisfied.

After several minutes, Ed stirred.

"Roy, you need to… you know… I'm feeling a wave of nausea…" the blonde waited for Roy move and get out of him, and ran as soon as possible to the toilet.

Roy smiled and followed his spouse, one of the duties of his life as newlywed.

**To be continued. **


	7. Found out

Dear readers,

You got me surprised! A lot of people liked the last chapter – hum, perhaps the smut? Naughty dogs XD – and at same time threatened to death Roy's mother. Yeah, she's evil. She can fry your pancreas while she's eating your kidneys at lunch - sorry bad joke. I created many OCs, and I'll post in every chapter one profile per time, just for you better know them. I know that OCs can sometimes piss you off if you don't remember who it is. I posted a **poll** in my profile about this fic, you can chose what you want from this story, please let me know! It'll take just few seconds, please vote!

This time, **Suzuku90** (formerly knew as UraharaFangirl90) was very busy and will get some vacation, that means this and the next chapters won't be revised by her awhile. After her vacation she promised that she can redo and correct the grammar mistakes. Sorry everyone - my english didn't improve an inch.

Today's profile is Major Berkley:

**Name:** Berkley, Tom.

**Rank: **State alchemist, major.

**Height:** 1:78m

**Age:** 26

**Appearance:** mild brown hair and green eyes, athletic body with handsome face.

**History:** he came from a peripheral district in Central. Three older sisters raised him, while their parents were working at the military. Gentle, honest and determinate, he has strong convictions. When he is not in missions, Tom works at the military hospital as a doctor, specialist in anesthesiology. His wife Rebecca now is pregnant with their first child. Tom and Ben Fowley are friends since the Academy where he graduated as doctor. His military name is "Dream Weaver Alchemist" because of his specialty in sedatives and anesthetics; he can manipulate some substances found in the human body as natural sedatives.

**Warnings:** PG-13 for language.

Enjoy :)

**Chapter 6: **Found out

Roy led his unwilling spouse to the reception for the check-out. Ed was nauseated again and feeling cramps on his stomach, but he was holding still since he wanted to be nice for his husband on their honeymoon. Also, he needed to be dressed like a girl, because society demands heterosexual couples. Ed hated this last part, but Roy got for him not so girly clothes, colored pants, warm shirts, comfortable shoes and black wool long coat for the cold autumn – the blonde didn't know how he endured their wedding at the Hughes' backyard – for what the young blonde was so grateful.

The blonde knew that he couldn't complain about Roy. The raven man was always thinking in his safety and well-being. He had been feeding him – the first of his priority necessities – in many ways than one, with love and food. Since Ed got knocked up, he couldn't work at the military anymore and Roy had been providing money for him and Al. Ed was worried if Roy can afford so many expenses, but his husband always said that he saved enough money for them. Nothing less could be so perfect happiness. Lately the short blonde had been feeling his internal organs shift and a very small lump started to show in his lower abdomen, remembering the proud parents that the babies indeed were there. Since his last doctor's visit, the doctor said that he was about of twelve weeks and two weeks passed from that day.

Roy went to Ed and kissed his forehead, waking the boy from his daydream.

"Everything done, we can go to the train station… I called a taxi." He put his arm around Edward shoulders "Are you sure that you're okay? Your face is so pale…"

"I'm okay. It's our honeymoon, I couldn't be better." Ed smiled softly and rested his head in Roy's chest.

"Yeah, I think so. But if you feel anything please tell me, okay?" the raven man led the small blonde with him by the hotel's entrance.

"Okay." Ed sighed and felt the cold autumn wind in his face messing up some locks of his hair.

"The taxi is coming." Roy left his spouse in order to call it.

Ed fought against his locks and gazed at the calm street. It was a Sunday and many shops were closed except for a few ones. He saw one coffee shop just in front of the hotel from where was coming a delicious aroma. The blond smelled the air and noticed that few people were there, if wasn't the short time he could ask for Roy to get some coffee there. Suddenly one black coated figure left the café door and was crossing the street. He looked better at that person, a woman, and he recognized… his mother-in-law. _Shit! What's she doing here?_ – Ed thought.

"Good evening!" she greeted the couple with a smile.

"Mom?" Roy noticed her.

"Sorry for bothering you," she said "I just wanted to talk before you go, Roy."

"Mom, could this wait? We're heading to our honeymoon and we'll be back in one week."

"I know my child, but we didn't have time to talk… this old lady is going back to our home, it's your home too if you want." She smiled.

"Mom, the taxi is waiting… we can talk another time." Roy rushed Ed to the car while their baggage was being packed.

"I am your mother Roy, you must have to respect me!" she glared at him.

"Bye Mom." Roy glared her back annoyed and entered in the car. The taxi quickly took its way leaving her behind.

"This will not end here." She said glaring at the taxi.

* * *

"They're going to the train station." Ben talked at the radio while Tom was driving their car.

"Affirmative," the voice in the other side replied "We'll meet there."

"Okay." Ben turned the radio off.

"That woman created a good opportunity for us." Tom said.

"Yeah, she gave us time to prepare the team… I hope that you're right…" Ben lighted his cigarette.

"Damn you Ben! Don't smoke in the car!" Tom yelled.

"C'mon man, I need it."

"Geez… if you weren't my brother-in-law…I could kick your ass out of my car."

"Ha ha family sucks, huh?" he grinned "How Rebecca is doing?"

"She is fine, we chose the names for the baby… if it is a girl will be Linda and if it is a boy it will be Frank."

"Good names, soon my niece or nephew will show its face," Ben grinned "Did you read that obstetrics' books because of your baby?"

"No, apparently since I'm the only doctor in our team I'll take care of our target while he's in our custody. They don't want many people involved with this case."

"…but Tom, your specialty is anesthetics."

"That's why I was studying again. Maybe I'll have other doctor supporting me, but that kid will be my responsibility."

"You really think in everything... look, we're almost there."

* * *

"Roy, I need to go to the bathroom." Ed said halfhearted.

"Okay, but you'll have to use the ladies' toilet." Roy said concerned "You're so pale that is better we cancel this trip."

"No, just take me until there." The blonde walked wobbly by the ladies' toilet.

"I'll wait here, don't be long." Roy left Ed and watched him enter.

Ed though that the excess of sex and eating more than that he was used to were the worst things to be mixed together. After expelling the contents of his stomach in the porcelain toilet, he was panting hard and sweating cold. He stepped outside of the box and washed his face with cold water.

"Edward?" one familiar voice came from behind.

"Teacher?" the blonde turned to that voice and saw his teacher looking at him.

"I thought that you already were out of the city." She said concerned "Are you okay?"

"It's just a fucking morning sickness…" Edward washed his face again feeling very dizzy "Are you going to Dublith?"

"I'm going to visit Sig's family, my sister-in-law had another baby." She looked down at the shivering form in front of her "Edward, you're not okay, its better you go home."

"I don't want to mess up my honeymoon." Ed replied weakly.

"Don't be stubborn you little brat, you'll go home right now." She said and grabbed Ed's arm.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE…" and Ed fainted in mild sentence.

* * *

"Ed! Mrs. Curtis?" Roy looked at the woman carrying his spouse out of the bathroom.

"He fainted. Its better you take him to see a doctor." She helped Roy to get Edward in his arms.

"Ed wake up, talk to me!!" Roy panicked.

Sig Curtis that was coming from the ticket counter ran into them.

"Sig, you need to call some doctor..." Izumi said to her husband, but suddenly other voice interrupted her.

"I'm a doctor, I can help." A young brunette with green eyes approached the group.

"She is fainted doctor… and ten weeks pregnant!" extremely concerned, Roy showed the blonde in his arms to the man.

"Let's take _her_ in other place, where I can examine _her_ better. My car is parked near here and there I have a valet with my medical instruments."

"Thanks doctor…sorry you didn't say your name."

"My name is Tom Berkley, you can call me Tom." The brunette replied.

* * *

"Oh, young Elric! Good evening!" Major Luis Armstrong greeted a worried suit of armor coming out of Roy and Ed's place.

"Major Armstrong! Good evening!" Al greeted him.

"Long time to see you young Elric." He smiled.

"Yeah, you're right… I didn't saw you in Ed's wedding."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for that young Alphonse. I was in a mission and didn't get here on time… today I came to bring my wedding gift if they are in home." He showed the huge package inside of the military car parked in front of the building.

"Don't worry about it major, Ed and the colonel will like with your gift," Alphonse said gently "They're in honeymoon, but I can give it to them when they come back."

"Thank you young Elric! You're a perfect gentleman like the old lords of the Armstrong's family…" his eyes started to sparkle.

"Hum… let's put it in their apartment…" Alphonse said quickly before the man start to tell the traditions rooted under generations of the Armstrong's family.

When they finally put the huge package in Roy's apartment, Al gazed sadly at the empty apartment.

"You do miss your brother, don't you young Elric?"

"Yes, I do… I won't see him awhile." Al replied sad.

"Don't worry young Alphonse, soon he's coming. My older sister left our house to go to Briggs and rarely come to see us, but young Edward isn't like her."

"Briggs? It's in the north doesn't it? What is she doing there?" Al asked in curiosity.

"Oh, she's the Major General responsible by the great wall of Briggs." He said proudly.

"Hum… if I were going north should I meet her?"

"Of course! She controls the north with iron hands."

"Major, I'm going north to… hum… training; yeah because my teacher went there and she said that does the best place for it… could you give me some recommendation letter? I don't want to get myself in trouble with Briggs."

"Of course I can do it young Elric!" he grinned.

* * *

"_She's_ very tired and slightly dehydrated… some rest and caloric liquids can help her to be fine again." Tom concluded after examined Edward.

"Thank you doctor, its better I take hi-her to home…" Roy said holding the small blonde again in to his arms "How mu-"

Tom looked around and interrupted Roy.

"You don't need to pay me… listen," he whispered "I was supposed to be following you because of my orders, but while my brother-in-law is risking his life covering me, I'm telling this to you…"

"Are you a spy?" Izumi clapped her hands and Roy stepped away from him.

"Wait! I have orders to arrest you but I won't do it!" Tom said desperate "Please listen to me, we don't have much time!"

"Why on earth are you doing this? Who is after us?" Roy glared at him.

"My team received the orders to arrest the former State alchemist Edward Elric and escort him to a military lab…the military wants to study his body since he's pregnant," Tom looked at the parking again searching for any sight of the others "But I'm a doctor, and I don't want to see a kid and babies treated like laboratory rats. My wife is pregnant too and I understand your position, Colonel Mustang."

"So the military found out about Edward…" Roy looked at Izumi who nodded offering her support.

"I want you to get out of here and out of the country if needed… we have one team following you and other is moving to the next station. Our orders are to arrest you there."

"I see… thank you." Roy didn't know if he can trust in this man, but the information that he gave to him was more important now. The military found out about their children. Things are turned out badly and he can't forgive himself if he let something happen to his family.

"I will come back to my partner and say that we lost your track, go now!" he watched the group just for a few moments and rushed back to the train station.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Izumi asked while Roy was leading them to a cheap hotel near the station.

"We need to contact my friend Maes Hughes and he can help me. We must take Edward by car out of Central…"

"…and then? He's pregnant, he needs some nice place to give birth and he can't have them like a woman does." She replied.

"I don't know! I need time to think! If we stay here uncovered they can find us, Ed is fainted and he needs to recover." Roy gritted his teeth.

"Okay, but if we need to fight you can count on us." Sig nodded agreeing with his wife.

"Thank you Mrs. Curtis." Roy smiled softly.

* * *

"Where?" Ed whined softly "Roy?"

Ed looked around and saw that he was in a hotel room, laid in a large bed. At his side was his husband seated in a chair and he sounded very asleep. Somebody moved in the room, and he noticed his teacher coming closer to his bed.

"Teacher…? What are you doing here?" Ed rubbed his puffy eyes from the sleep.

"Edward, you're in a hotel room because you were fainted…" she looked at Roy and kicked his ass "Wake up lazybones!"

"What?!" Roy awoke with his gloved hand ready to spark, but the only menace there was his fake mother-in-law looking angrily at him.

"Geez, she's worst than Hawkeye…" Roy muttered "Ed! You're up!" he went right to the bed and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"S-sorry Roy…" Ed started feeling very embarrassed because he was fainted like some clingy woman.

"Shhh…" Roy gazed at his lover fondly "Listen Edward… we're here because of other problem… you need to be strong, okay?" the raven man grabbed Ed's hands.

"You're scaring me…" Ed looked at him unsure.

"Ed… baby… we were found out… the military sent soldiers to chase us and arrest you…" Roy could see anger ant at same time fear in Ed's golden eyes.

"We're alchemists, we can defeat them!"

"Do you remember what doctor said? You just finished your first trimester… you can't do anything laborious or you can have some miscarriage…"Roy tightened his grip in Ed's hands "I'll protect us, your Teacher and I we're enough for them… Maes is coming to bring me a car and provisions for our trip… we're going to get you out here."

"Wait! What about Al? I want to talk with him!"

"Maes couldn't find him… Ed the soldiers are very close to us, I saw them." The older man embraced the young one "Sorry, we need to go without Al."

"No! Al is my only brother!" Ed whined.

"Ed, try to be reasonable…" Izumi said very serious "Al can take care of himself, I'm pretty sure, and I didn't trained freaking chicken, didn't I?"

"Hum… no…" Ed felt chills down his spine, his teacher was quite scary.

They waited for almost forty minutes. Meanwhile Edward was treated for dehydration and the group discussed where they'll head to escape from the military.

"We don't have enough money here, and surely we can't go very far with this." Roy grunted annoyed and put the money back in his wallet.

"My brother-in-law has a small hotel in the North Mountains…" Izumi said "By train it takes eight hours and after we have a track of one hour by car… it's quite calm there and out of sight of the Government…"

"By car maybe we can get there in ten or eleven hours?" Roy kissed Ed's forehead "Can you endure this trip Ed?"

"Do we have another option?" the blonde asked not feeling very well for an uncomfortable trip.

"We can try Maes' relatives or my mom's house…" Roy said disgusted.

"Yup, I get the mountains." Ed said quickly.

They heard a knock in the door and the voice of Sig Curtis.

"He just arrived, let us come in."

Izumi opened the door and Maes entered leaving Sig behind to do the guard.

"Roy, I brought everything that I could… but when I was about to go to your apartment I saw some military soldiers there…" Maes handed a bag to Roy.

"My apartment? Damned bastards!" Roy looked at the bag's contents.

"My brother, what about Al?" Ed asked desperately.

"Sorry kid, I didn't saw him today… he left my house very early today and I looked for him everywhere…"

"Al! Roy, if they caught him? We need to find Al!" Ed cried while Roy was holding him still in the bed.

"Don't worry Ed, your brother is very smart… Havoc and Breda are looking for him right now… I called Major Armstrong and he said that talked with Alphonse today." Hughes glared at Roy "You must go now; I saw a lot of movement in the streets near the train station."

"We're leaving; Mrs. Curtis could you take Edward to the car? I need to talk with Maes before we leave." Roy gazed at her in a meaningfully way. She nodded and carried the sobbing blonde in her arms.

"Thanks Maes… please tell me the real situation." Roy locked the door again.

"Apparently they're in the plan B. All the places and people related to you two have been checked…I had to get rid of one car before I come here."

"Shit… I don't have enough money with me and surely they blocked my bank account."

"Here, take this with you." Maes handed an envelope.

"Maes… this is a lot of money… I can't…" Roy stared at the big amount of money in his hands.

"Oddly or not, this money came from your mother Roy. She came to my home and made me give it to you."

"I don't have any choice…I'll write in code for you, surely you remember our old code, don't you?" Roy grabbed the bag and hid the money in safety.

"Yeah, I do. I'll keep you informed… and tell Ed that I'll take care of Alphonse…" Maes grinned.

"Of course you will. See you my friend, wish me luck." Roy always hated farewells; he stepped in front of the door and unlocked the door.

"Good luck buddy."

**To be continued.**

_P.S.: This chapter was transitional, some events needed to happen before the progress of the pregnancy. From the next chapter Ed and Roy shall have more time for romance, cuddling, foreplay… AND review me or I won't feel inspired to write the next chapter! XD_


	8. Price

Dear readers,

Thanks pals for your comments. I'm trying to keep it up to date regularly, but the next chapter can take more time than the normal. The poll was closed and two choices won: fluff (romance) and lemons (two votes each one), then I should follow this line with minor action scenes – if anyone is against this, review to change my mind XD. The next poll is about the names of the babies, and it will stay for FOUR chapters – **you were warned! **– the chosen names will be used like I promised. I posted a collection of drabbles for this story named **"Close to you"** today, it's before the actual timeline, please take a look if you're interested in some facts that weren't clear in this story.

**Suzuku90** still didn't return from her vacation, so this chapter isn't revised.

Today's profile is: grandma Mustang or better known as "Crazy Grandma" XD

**Name:** Mustang, Funtom Sophie

**Age:** 50.

**Height:** 1:63m.

**Birthday:** July 14.

**Appearance:** She looks younger for her age, long dark hair with gray locks tied in the back of his head, elegant clothes, pale skin, and green eyes. She is always using some jewel with emeralds.

**History:** Sophie was a spoiled child from one of the decadent noble families of Amestris. The Funtom family gained prestige and reputation in the past because of their business with precious stones and jewelry. However, the last Funtom died leaving no heirs to keep his family's name, just one daughter. Nobody knows why, but the old Harry Funtom left his fortune only for his grandchildren, Roy and William Mustang.

She married very young, with 18 years old. Her husband was an adventurer, an idealistic young alchemist, for who she felt in love desperately. Only with Roy's conception her father agreed with their marriage. They were a happy family until the suddenly death of Roy's father, 17 years ago.

**Warnings:** R-18 for smut.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: **"Price"

In the mountains, time goes fast. While in the rest of the country still experiencing the autumn, the North Mountains are facing their first snowy days annunciating the colder winter. Roy and the others weren't expecting that. They took two days to arrive at Polaris, the last city located next at the North Mountains and the great Briggs' wall. If wasn't Izumi's survivor skills and warm blankets which Roy bought in their last stop, surely they couldn't survive. They escaped from the army, but the weather claimed its toll from the travelers.

When they arrived, Edward was so exhausted that slept almost two days for Roy's despair. The next days he recovered slowly and almost two weeks passed then. They had news from Central, the soldiers was still looking for them and making questions to friends and relatives. In the journals, they read that Edward's former doctor committed apparently suicide. Alphonse said that he was going to a trip and disappeared. A lot of problems that only had kept the newlywed couple worried, their honeymoon forgotten.

Despites the problems, Sig's relatives were very kind and helped the newcomers with home and food. Ted Curtis and Melissa Curtis were the happy owners of the "Brown Beaver" which was a small rustic hotel, but warm and comfortable. Polaris Town was famous for its thermal pools, which curative properties have been bringing tourists from the entire country.

That morning after the breakfast Ed was with his new friend Melissa, who was mother of four kids, the last one was a little girl called Nina. By coincidence, Nina had the same eyes and brown hair of Shou Tucker's daughter.

"Could you help me this time?" Melissa smiled and called the shyly Edward that was observing her and her daughter.

"I can't… I don't know…" he replied meekly.

"C'mon Ed, you should try change Nina's diapers… in a couple of months you will have two babies to take care don't you? You should practice." She grinned and pulled Ed by his left hand.

"I should… but I'm so clumsy… I mess up everything…" Ed sadly downed his head.

"For a mother take care of her baby is natural, though." she grabbed new diapers and handed it to Edward.

"I'm a guy, I don't have mother skills." the small blonde sighed.

Nina cried louder remembering them that she needed attention. Melissa talked to her daughter and looked again at Ed.

"I'm sure that you'll be a lovely mother to your children. Look, Nina is waiting." The little infant stopped to cry and stared at him. Suddenly, a big smile came to her face and surprised the blonde.

"O-okay… I'll try." Ed started to remove Nina's filthy diaper with a disgusted face. Luckily for him it wasn't so bad. Helped by Melissa's instructions the blonde finished his task perfectly.

"Like I said, you're natural. Can you stay with her while I'm going downstairs to pick her milk bottle?" she smiled and left the room after Ed's nod.

"You're beautiful, do you know little one?" Ed played with Nina's small hands "In five months you shall have more friends to play around." The blonde smiled and rubbed his growing tummy.

Nina smiled and pressed her fingers around Ed's automail.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Ed smiled "I hope that my babies could accept it like you do."

* * *

In the Funtom Mansion a telephone was ranging loudly. Sophie left her book in the sofa and grabbed the receiver.

"Sophie Mustang."

"They're in Polaris Town." The other voice said roughly.

"It's you… you're very useful Ms. Hawkeye." Sophie grinned.

"I'm only collaborating because you forced me into it." She replied.

"Your father left a lot of debts and I helped paying them for you. You own me my dear."

"Roy used the marked bills in a lot of places, they could be everywhere." Riza sounded upset.

"Don't play games with me _darling_."

"I'm not playing."

"Better you're not, Ms. Hawkeye. I still need your services."

"I see. I'll call you if I have any other information."

Sophie heard a click and put the receiver back to its hook. She left the room quickly as she could.

* * *

Izumi was waiting for her husband and brother-in-law in front of the only mechanic shop in the town. Their car was so damaged from the rough trip that it needed more than a week to get ready. She was so concerned about their condition now.

Of course she can't leave Roy and Ed on their own, Ed is pregnant and teenagers' pregnancies always have risks for the babies and mother. She couldn't imagine that the Gate, who made her unable to have children, could do this to a male. Izumi was so surprised when Ed went to her house mouths ago saying that he was pregnant, asking for help. The boy was so scared and unsure for the first time since his childhood. In front of Alphonse he never assumed his fears and barely had taken care of themselves on their own. Edward made a promise to Alphonse. He assumed that if time comes, he could freely give up his own life, he and Roy agreed with that. _So many responsibilities for a teenager_, she thought.

Izumi was angry and at same time happy, since her almost-son was able to give birth. She felt a pang of envy, but Edward and Alphonse were like her children. Edward came to ask her advice, if she was his real mother. And she gave the best advice. She told him to kick the baby's father ass and force him into his responsibilities' part too.

Speaking in him, she saw Roy coming from the market with a few bags.

"Good morning Mrs. Curtis."

"… 'morning. Where did you go? We came here without you to check the car." She frowned.

"I went to the market to buy chocolate and bananas. Ed said that he was wishing to eat bananas with chocolate." He smiled.

"I see. Apparently the car isn't ready yet."

"I wonder if we're able to travel with Ed in this condition if necessary." The raven man sighed and suddenly something felt from Roy's bags.

"Let it to me." Izumi went down and saw what felt in the ground: a small stuffed brown bear, its fur was so soft. She handed it to Roy.

"Thanks." He put it on the bags again."I bought a pair… we're having twins… and because of the military we couldn't buy anything to them…" his voice failed.

"You can count on us. Ed isn't alone, he has you too." She watched the raven man trying to recompose himself.

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled softly.

Izumi wanted to say that everything was going to be alright, but even she can't tell what the future awaits.

* * *

Seeking his spouse, Roy found the small blonde at Nina's room. He saw a happy Ed playing with Nina in his arms, which brought tears to his eyes. He stayed at the door only admiring his lover, and wondered that he can't wait to do the same thing with their kids. Boys or girls don't matter, as long as they are their children, HIS family. He won't allow anything happen to them.

"Won't you come in?" Melissa asked behind Roy.

"Roy?" Ed stopped surprised and gazed at the door.

"Sorry Melissa, when I saw Edward playing with Nina I couldn't resist and stayed here, admiring him." Roy grinned and entered in the room after her.

"I understand very well Roy, Ted does it very often." She grinned and got the infant from Ed's arms.

"Roy… I missed you." Ed went to Roy's arms.

"I left only for two hours." He kissed Ed's forehead.

"It seemed longer." The small blonde hugged his husband.

"Hi babies, Papa is back." Roy went down and kissed Ed's tummy.

"Stop it Roy, not in front of others!" Ed tried to push his husband away.

"It's beautiful to see a father showing love Ed, don't be ashamed." Melissa said from the chair where she was giving the bottle to Nina.

"Sorry Melissa, we're leaving you alone with Nina." Roy grinned and pulled the small blonde with him.

"Roy, where are you taking me?" Ed asked in the corridor.

"To our room. You smiled for the first time in days and we need to celebrate." Roy smirked and carried Ed in his arms.

"Stop! Put me down bastard!" Ed yelled.

In their suite, Roy left the blonde laid in the bed and sat at his side. It cracked a little with their weight.

"I'm still worried about Al and our babies." Ed crossed his arms in his chest.

"I know baby, but we're safe awhile. Hughes said that the military have been seeking for us in other places; they cannot imagine that we're here. And I'm sure that Al is okay, he always was a strong boy." Roy caressed Ed's cheek; he didn't want to concern his small lover.

"It doesn't change the fact that Al is missed and alone." Ed said with teary eyes.

"You're pregnant Ed, you shouldn't do this to yourself or it will only hurt them." Roy pulled the blonde and embraced him tight.

"I'm trying… but I can't… Al is my only brother."

"The best that we can do is keep you and the babies safe. We need to find a new doctor…"

"Yeah… the fucking morning sickness eased and doesn't come so often… but I have been feeling a lot of dizziness instead. My head aches like hell lately."

"Should we try Melissa's doctor? I heard that he's a good doctor."

"But… can we trust him?"

"I don't know baby… I have that friend, Dr. Knox, who helped you that time, but I heard that he left the Central's morgue and started a new life in other place."

"Roy, I'm cold..." Ed whispered.

Roy realized that the blonde in his arms were trembling. Because of the automail Ed was more sensible to cold than other people. The raven man grabbed some extra blankets and lighted the fireplace with his gloves. When he came back to their bed, he packed them under the heavy blankets.

"You looked so hot when you performed your flame alchemy…" Ed commented cuddling to his husband.

"Feeling naughty baby?" Roy smirked and kissed the blonde in the lips.

"Pervert." Ed rubbed his tummy's bundle "It's bigger, we can't do it."

"It's not a problem." Roy teased the blonde kissing his neck.

"No Roy… the last time I fainted." Ed whispered.

"I will take care of you… " Roy covered those delicious lips with his mouth.

The fireplace or their proximity turned the room hotter than before, the raven man couldn't tell. His thoughts were lost in lustful desire. He slowly undressed Ed's pullover and licked the soft skin, and heard his lover's first moans that only triggered his desire.

The younger man was biting his lower lip, because his husband was paying special attention to his sensible nipples, which were enlarged and swollen. He thought that the sucking could hurt, but it only brought delight. This time, they didn't need to rush. No trains to be caught, no military, nothing else. Roy licked each nipple and went down to the erogenous zone in the boy's middle section. Their sweet bundle of love was bigger than the last time, and the proud father caressed it kissing each centimeter of bare skin. Suddenly Ed whimpered and he stopped.

"What happened? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Roy panicked.

"Did you feel that?" Ed grabbed Roy's hand and put it over his stomach. "Can you feeling it?"

"What? I can't fell anything…" after a few moments, suddenly he felt a slightly movement inside of Ed's tummy. Their babies were moving! It was so amazing that he couldn't think straight.

"The babies Roy, they're moving for the first time." Ed said in blissful joy.

"Were you happy that Papa was kissing your mommy?" Roy kissed Ed's stomach again.

"Wait a sec," Ed said "Who said that I'm 'mommy' and you're Papa?"

"Do you prefer that they don't have a mother?"

"I wasn't saying that jerk… anyway, I'm a guy and 'mommy' doesn't fit me." Ed yelled.

"Should be me? Baby, I'm not the one who is pregnant." Roy frowned.

"Yeah, you couldn't resist to my sexy body and impregnated me." Ed kissed him "You started something and left me in trouble. Hum… big problems, though." Roy grinned when Ed released his manhood from his pants. Clothes were taken away and they could love each other freely.

Ed hissed when Roy took him fully in his mouth. That mouth was so hot and wet that he felt waves of pleasure invading his senses. Roy's movements were fluid and slow, in and out. But Roy didn't let him cum. The best always comes after.

Roy grabbed the massage oil from the bedside drawer that Ed has been using for his enlarged stomach and gently oiled his fingers. While watching his husband lubing himself, Ed was panting in anticipation. The blonde moaned when Roy's one finger stretched his tight entrance. After a few minutes more two fingers were added to its play. Unable to wait for more, he took off his fingers and helped Ed to get a new position.

The older man was laid on his back and watched the blonde slowly sliding his lubed hand on Roy's hard cock. Holding it in place, Ed carefully sat introducing Roy's length inside. Using his legs for support, the boy started to move his hips. They exchanged looks, touches and kisses while their hips were connected, moans filling the room. Their bodies were covered in sweat and Ed managed their entire long, deep and slow ride, each sensation fully explored.

Roy could see the beautiful sight of his spouse, each expression of love and pleasure. The golden eyes slight closed and words of passion between moans escaped from the parted lips. Ed's long locks of golden hair, reflecting the light from the fireplace, sometimes tickled his chest during their kisses. He really loves that hair, and how it falls in Ed's back, adding gold wings to his angel of perfection.

The blonde moaned louder when he felt his lover's cum inside of his body, hot seed filled his sweet hole and dripped out from his entrance. After a few thrusts, Ed came and his own fluids spilled on his bare stomach and Roy's. Spent and exhausted, Ed rested above his husband's chest. Strong arms held him tighter, and fondly kisses helped the promising sleep take its place.

* * *

"Here your ticket… we need to take this carriage to go to the Mountains' northeast." Hohennhein handed to Al the small piece of paper.

"Dad, I want to call brother first." Al helped his father to carry his baggage.

"You have ten minutes. I'll buy food, we can meet here." the man left him alone, and Al ran to the next public telephone.

After a few calls, someone answered in the other side of the line. Melissa Curtis answered the phone and went to call Ed. While he was waiting for his brother he noticed military people in the middle of the passengers that just arrived in the train station. When the soldiers found out the huge suit of armor on the telephone, they went straight to his direction.

* * *

"Edward, are you there?"

Roy awaked with someone calling his lover from the door. Ed sounded very asleep, and he quickly put on his pants and shirt.

"What's happening?" Roy opened the door and Melissa was there.

"Edward has a call from Alphonse." She replied "It's in the reception."

"I will talk with Alphonse; Ed is sleeping."

Roy went downstairs followed by Melissa and grabbed the receiver.

"Here is Mustang, Alphonse?"

He heard only beeps. Alphonse did cut the call.

"He should call later then." Roy put the receiver on its hook and took a sit in a near chair.

**To be continued.**

* * *

_**P.S.:**__ What happened to Al? What's Grandma going to do? These and other answers you shall have in the next chapter! – OR maybe not because you never know what future awaits. Review or Ed can wish tomatoes with peanut butter XD (Geez, worst line ever.)_


	9. Surprises

**A.N.:** Thanks for the votes!! Keep voting please! I'm glad for the comments, and I'm struggling to keep this story up to date just for you. I noticed that last chapter few people reviewed; maybe I should hurry up the conclusion of this fic. I deleted my rant one day after 'cause I don't wanna future problems.I'm so tired; well better go straight to the story.

**Chapter's rate:** PG.

**Warnings:** Language. Beware the grammar mistakes – my beta reader **Suzuku90** is on vacation.

**EDIT:** A late prologue was placed in the chapter two - it was the contest - sorry for the mess with the chapters, but I beliave that you will like the new addict.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** "Surprises"

They were trapped. Alphonse looked at his father at his side, so unnerving, so strangely calm. Soldiers entrapped them inside of an abandoned mine. Surely those soldiers were after Edward. He knew that his brother was safe and protected, or else why the soldiers were after him?

The boy could heard explosions from outside. Their barrier alchemically created was going to ruin. _If I weren't with my father I could fight_. He glanced at him one more time and saw that the old man moved and was working on something in the other side corner. His father was an excellent alchemist, but he never saw him in combat. Since this trip started, he never saw that man upset. Al tried to call him, but the last explosion opened an entrance in their improvised shelter.

Angry voices ordered them to get out with hands raised. And then it happened. A strong and sharp light – from alchemical reactions – left him blind for a few moments and then a new explosion. He heard the confusing sounds of steps, shoots mixed with soldier's voices. He felt a hand pulls him out, and he followed that hand far away. Behind them, part of the roof tumbled down sealing the entrance. When they stopped, he could see clearly, and they were alone. The soldiers didn't follow them.

Hoheinnheim sat to catch his breath. "They won't follow us awhile."

"What was that?" the huge suit of armor stepped in front of the bearded man.

"I used some materials that we can find here on this mine to create a strong reaction to cover our escape." He sighed.

"Thanks, Dad. If weren't you…" suddenly, Alphonse noticed that several flaming torches were lighted illuminating the ghost corridors "Wait, how we can have light here?"

"Someone passed by here before us, son. Hurry, we need to get there before them." The bearded man stood up.

"Where are we going?" Al glanced down his father and some small dirt spots on his father's shirt attracted his attention. Looking it up better, he noticed that they weren't spots. They were bullet holes. His father got shot. "Dad! Y-you got shot!"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Hohennheim grinned and headed to the corridor.

"W-what? What are you?" shocked, Alphonse couldn't understand how that was possible.

"I'm a monster, Alphonse."

* * *

Morning came and annunciated its coming with the first rays of light. The peaceful town wakes up early every day, because each hour of light is precious in places at mercy of the wild weather. Roy heard the noises coming from downstairs, precisely coming from the kitchen, where Melissa and her assistants should be preparing the breakfast for the guests.

That night was quite rough; he tried his best to hide from Edward that Alphonse called. Ed wasn't called a genius for nothing; he knew that his husband was up into something. Truly deep inside the older man, he wanted to tell Ed. But the blonde was pregnant and it could only cause more problems to his health. Yesterday Roy called Major General Grumman from East City to help find Alphonse. That old man was his only ally that had the power needed to this task.

The raven man felt that Ed wasn't curled up to his chest as always, Roy rolled up to the blonde's side of the bed. It was empty. Exasperated, he opened his eyes and quickly sat upright. When he saw the blonde staring at him from their small couch near to the fireplace, the raven man could sigh in oblivion.

"Good morning." Ed smiled and his voice sounded rough.

"Good morning…geez baby, just now you scared me to death." Roy got his own blanket and wrapping his body with it then sat beside the teen. "Why are you up so early in the morning?"

"I was just wondering… the facts that happened to us, Al, and our babies." Ed leaned his head on Roy's shoulder "Despites the fact that these little devils inside of my stomach decided to don't let me sleep."

"Come here." Roy pulled Edward to his lap and enveloped them with his blanket. "Melissa said that until you get used to the sensation, it will bother you. Maybe a song can distract them."

"Wait, are you going to sing? This will enter to the list 'Things that I still don't know about Roy Mustang', you can't be serious." Ed grinned and kissed his husband's cheek.

"I can sing, just a few songs, but I can sing. My father used to sing to me lullabies when I was a kid." Roy cupped Ed's chin and leaned down to kiss his lips.

"You're full of surprises…that's why I married you." Ed grinned.

"Just because of this?" Roy shoved his spouse with butterfly kisses.

"Hum… let me think…"

"You devious shrimp, come here." Roy pulled Edward to a tight grip and kissed him repeatedly. Suddenly Ed's stomach growled claiming its morning food.

"Sorry. I'm eating for three and we are damned ravished." Ed grinned.

"If our children are just like you, I'll go bankrupt," Roy chuckled "But I'm afraid that Melissa didn't finished the preparations."

"Babies, did you hear your dad?" Ed rubbed his belly "How are we going to call them, its better than just 'babies', though."

"Since we don't know the genders… it's hard to decide." Roy placed his hands over Ed's belly "We can call them Edward Jr. and Roy Jr." the older man chuckled.

"Not my children moron!" Ed yelled.

"We still have time, for now just 'babies' is fine. All that I want is my family healthy, safe and happy. Today we are going to see your new doctor."

"Don't remind me..." the blonde grinned "What about that song? My stomach is getting impatient..."

"Okay if you insist…" Roy started with a low soft voice while fondly rubbing Ed's precious belly.

"_Summertime, and the living is easy _

_Fish are jumping, and the cotton is high _

_Your daddy's rich, and your mommy is good looking _

_So hush little baby, don't you cry. _

_One of these mornings, you're gonna rise up singing _

_You're gonna spread your wings and take the sky _

_But till that morning, there is nothing can harm you _

_With your daddy and mommy standing by.__" _

* * *

Major General Grumman was seated on his favorite chair, in the living room of his house. He grabbed a cup of his old brandy and savored its taste. Wife and daughter were gone on a charity dinner leaving him to the peace of home. He was too old for that. East city was so cold that night, so he preferred the fireplace and his brandy to heat up his old bones. When he finished his cup a knock on his door broke the silence.

He went to attend it and someone of his past was in front of him. He smiled and invited them to enter.

"Sophie! What a beautiful surprise! Please, come in."

"When did you start to call me Sophie, Archie?" she smiled and entered.

"You have a good timing as always, my wife and daughter went out." he accompanied her till the living.

"It didn't change after twenty years." She said looking around to that room.

"Yes, it didn't. I like it as it is. You surprised me, maybe your visit here it's because you're concerned about Roy I presume?" he grabbed a cup for her "Brandy?"

"Yes please." She smiled "I know that you are protecting him as long as you can, but this time I'm afraid that I could lose him forever." She sat on the sofa.

"You never confirmed if he is my son, but I love him if he was my own children. I'll protect him until my death Cherry." He handed the cup.

"I can't say it, I told you twenty years ago." Sophie poured her brandy "I need your help… I don't want him married to that 'thing'."

"Are you sure about this? Edward is a pretty boy and brilliant alchemist. I heard that he likes to help people and has a pure heart."

"He's a man, for God sake! How Roy could do it? He impregnated a boy, married him and now is a fugitive from military." She glared at him.

"Roy know what to do, he's a grown man. Don't worry about him."

"Did you already know that? Then you approve his behavior?"

"We are going to be grandparents Cherry. We should be happy and proud of our son." The old man sighed "Just like us years ago, he did everything for love."

"I can't accept it, I just can't… because of 'us' Robert died!"

"You husband always had a fragile health."

"I'm tired of this conversation! I'll do the things on my way, with your help or not." She stood from the sofa.

"I can tell that deep in your heart you saw love in our son's eyes. Don't you dare to take away his happiness just like you did with us years ago."

"I don't want my grandchildren raised as children of two fathers."

"Please give a try to Edward, I'm sure that you will see that I'm right."

"Perhaps I could if-" the telephone rang and Grumman went to attend it in other room. After a few minutes, he came back with a frown on his face.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to meet Edward and Roy soon. Someone told to the military that they are on Polaris town."

* * *

Breakfast finished, Edward went to Nina's room with Melissa for his daily lessons. Melissa has been a good source about babies and pregnancy. He learned how to take care of his growing belly, baby care and health. Her elder children were lovely kids and every afternoon had been playing games with the pregnant blonde.

Later that day, they went to the local hospital. It wasn't big, but they liked its appearance. Roy was concerned about the new doctor, because it wasn't usual to see a male pregnant. Just for precaution, the small blonde was using girls' clothes.

The time of their appointment came, and 'Mrs. Eddie Mustang' was called.

Dr. Rendell was a very old doctor, his face showed confidence and kindness. He greeted the couple, and asked a few questions.

"Dr. Rendell there is something that you should know…" Roy started but the doctor interrupted him.

"Before you could continue Mr. Mustang I have to apologize. Your wife is with seventeen weeks and I'm afraid that I can't be her doctor, because I'm going to retire soon." He said and picked up the phone's receiver "Marta, please tell him to enter."

"But who will assist my wife?" Roy and Ed exchanged looks.

"I'm only attending women with advanced pregnancy, but my assistant is very skilled and I trained him very well in the past months. He will give assistance to your wife." They heard a knock on the door "Come in!" the doctor demanded.

"Excuse me Dr. Rendell."

A few pounds heavier, standing in front of them was Dr. Knox.

"You!" Ed pointed at him.

"Colonel Mustang? Major Elric?" he looked at them astonished "What are you doing here?"

"Do you already meet each other?" Dr. Rendell was surprised.

"Yes in the military." Dr. Knox quickly answered.

"Oh, really? Perhaps you should talk with more privacy in the adjacent consult room about the military times!" the old man smiled and pointed to the next door. "If you don't mind Dr. Knox, I need to check Mrs. Williams's progress."

Dr. Knox nodded and called the couple to the other room. After properly seated in chairs they started to talk.

"What on earth is going on here? Why Major Elric needs an obstetrician?" he frowned.

"I'm the one who wanna know what are you doing here." Roy crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you with the military yet?"

"Okay, I'll explain first. I wasn't an official military doctor. My contract finished and left the morgue. My parents lived here and I thought that was a good place for restart a new life." He sighed "When you sent me that two xingian girls, I remembered that take care of the living was the reason that made me study medicine."

"I see. So, what have you been doing?" Roy glanced down Edward who was paying total attention to the doctor, arms wrapped protectively around his tummy.

"Dr. Rendell is my old teacher from college, he received me here and since the past year he has been teaching me obstetrics. I like it, women in labor sometimes are scarier than dead bodies but it's funny at all." The doctor chuckled, he really seemed happier than the last time.

"I trust you because you saved my life in Ishbal. I think that I can share with you our 'little' secret." Roy reached Ed's flesh hand and placed his own atop of it.

"Who's fucking so small that can't be seen with a microscope?" Ed yelled at his husband.

"I wasn't talking about you Ed…" Roy looked meaningfully at Ed's belly, who only frowned. After a few silent moments the raven man finally spoke. "Ed is pregnant with twins, my children."

"It didn't surprise me." Dr. Knox rested his elbows atop of the table.

"What? Did you ever saw a fucking man pregnant?" the teenager was becoming angrier with the unnerving doctor habits.

The doctor rose from his chair and went to the door to check it. Seeing that was safe he locked it and closed the curtains. Roy searched for his gloves on his pocket, friend or not, if the doctor try something against them he should be prepared.

"You don't need your gloves Roy." Knox calmly spoke and sat on his chair "Eight years ago, I examined dead bodies that suffered transmutation before the death. These bodies contained a uterus-type organ which was being used to produce humanoid things." The doctor paused and the couple exchanged concerned looks "I can tell that it was a 'thing' because the shape was different and 'the thing' drained the life from its receptor."

"I never heard about this experiment." Roy was starting to understand why the military is after Edward.

"It was a Class A top-secret experiment realized in the Fifth Laboratory. Other doctors couldn't explain the _cause_ _mortis _so they brought those bodies for me. They wanted to create super-soldiers that could be easily produced inside of a receptor body alchemically prepared. Because of its high metabolism it normally enters in collapse and the receptor dies as soon it is inserted on their body." he explained.

"I didn't get it, what my babies and I have to do with this fucking sick experiment?" Ed didn't want to hear more about the military.

"Let me finish my explanation. They tried many times, women first and then men. Men seemed to resist more than women, but the final result was the same. They abandoned the experiment and it was forgotten. If one of those super-soldiers could come to life, it probably should grow five times faster than normal human and possibly more strength and resistance than any athlete." Knox gazed at Roy who was pondering each one of his words.

"That's impossible, human transmutation is forbidden… it's against the equivalent exchange law." The blonde clenched his fists; he and Al have been suffering a lot because of that night's mistake.

"You should know the answer. You are the first one who successfully did it." Dr. Knox gazed down at Ed's belly.

"Shut up! All that we wanted was our mother back!" A flush of hormones and anger flowed from the blonde, large tears was falling from his eyes. Roy came closer and embraced him tight.

"Please, let's stop this conversation. Ed is very nervous now, maybe its better go home." Roy kissed the teen's forehead who was sobbing on his shirt.

"I'm reading here that you're without medical assistance for almost a month, I think that I can give to Edward something to calm his nerves down and I can examine him today." Dr. Knox rose from his chair and grabbed a small bottle from his medical cabinet "Edward, please take two of these pills. It will help to calm down."

"I-it won't hurt the babies?" Ed grabbed the bottle which was presented to him.

"No, these are vitamins and natural substances that have calming effects. When you cool down I'll examine you and see if your babies are okay." The doctor smiled slightly.

* * *

Maes Hughes was reading the newspapers on his office desk. Since Roy's abrupt retire and escape, he was the new Colonel and became the head officer of his best friend's office. It was past midday; time to go to the cafeteria and share the latest pictures of his lovely Elysia with the other officers. When he finished he saw a missing part of his newspaper and thought that was a good idea finish it before lunch.

The man calmly picked it and started to read when he saw something that left him startled. _"Carbonized body found out this weekend in East City was identified as the former Fullmetal Alchemist…"_ he didn't finish the headline and hopefully wished that Roy could attend the phone.

* * *

"Can you see it?" Dr. Knox asked.

"I think that I can see it, could be this?" Roy pointed to the ultrasound screen, which was the newest examination that could help doctors to see inside of the human body.

"It is Edward's bladder, Roy. If you look under it you can see the baby's head. Now I will show the other twin." He moved the probe along Ed's belly. "Here, this is the head and we can see its heart beating. They're small for their age, because of the restrict space inside of Edward's abdomen." He explained.

"Again the small shit? Does is everything okay with them?" the blonde glared annoyed at Dr. Knox. His arm was jabbed with a needle, he had to pee in a cup, he was tired, starved and finally his belly has been probed by the doctor.

"Everything seems normal, you're a proud mommy of two healthy babies." the doctor grinned.

"Can you say their gender?" Roy asked while patting fondly Ed's head.

"It's a little early for that, but with my experience I can risk a guess." He moved again the probe "I can be wrong, but at least one of these babies is a boy, thought."

**To be continued. **


	10. Stolen

**A.N.:** Thanks for the ones who are still reading and this fic and for the votes!! Apparently the most voted names are Alexander and Katie. One of the babies is a boy – revealed in the last chapter – but the other twin's gender is unknown. You will decide their names, so you have till the next chapter to vote. Today's chapter is unrevised and full of surprises called grammar mistakes – just kidding! :p - Please Suzuku90 if you're still my beta please send me PM!

**Chapter rate:** R-15. **Warnings:** _SPOILERS _from the manga (chapters 74-75) and dark themes.

* * *

**Chapter 9:** "Stolen"

The mine's corridors were covered in darkness; it was so difficult to tell its extension. The faint light from the fire torches were showing the path, and it was more and more sinister. Al followed quietly his father during the long way, wondering why he called himself as 'monster'. They stopped and Hohenheim glared at him.

"I own you an explanation." He sat and Al followed him "Two thousand years ago, prosperity was the name of the Xerxes. But it was nothing for me; I was at your age, a young slave. So I found it, inside of a rounded flask on my Master's lab. It was the first homunculus created from my blood."

The old man said that it helped him; the homunculus gave a name and knowledge. In that time, knowledge was power. It manipulated them to create a huge transmutation circle, encircling the entire country. Villages were cruelty terminated. Blood covered the lands of Xerxes. When it was done, _that day_ happened. The king summoned the gate using the entire kingdom as sacrifice. In the end, Hohenheim and Father were the last ones left. His body changed, he was immortal. He became the Philosopher Stone.

"I'm the Philosopher Stone that you and Ed searched for years…"

"I-impossible…I can't believe…" Al was astonished.

"Neither I." they heard other voice.

"Who is there?" Hohenheim stood and went to check.

From the darkness, a man appeared in front of them. The xigian boy was snickering, and clapped his hands.

"You're the one who I was looking for… and you're coming with me." He smirked.

* * *

_**One month later**_

The small town of Polaris has been disturbed by military troops walking on its streets, making questions and controlling the population. Civilians cannot get out of their homes from ten p.m. Houses and establishments had been ransacked by soldiers. The population wondered when it will finish since it started a month ago.

"Shit, it's so cold." Ben Fowley took a sip from his coffee's mug.

"Their car was tracked till here, and we found it out. General Harrier is confident that this time we will find them." Tom Berkley sighed and looked around. The other coffee shop' customers were staring at them and frowning.

"Those weird guys from Central arrived yesterday. I liked the chick, she wears a tight black dress and is pretty hot… but the fat guy gives me the creeps." Ben finished his coffee.

"Those guys are following direct orders from the Fuhrer. I hope that Edward is far from here." Tom looked at outside and it was snowing quite heavily "In two days we'll be isolated by the snow. If they escaped we cannot go after them."

"You and your morality..." he sighed and tried to change the subject "So, what have you been doing at the hospital?" Ben put on his gloves.

"We took a complete wing from the hospital. I, other doctors and several scientists are working to transform it into a medical experiment facility. Just in case we find them, the boy will be 'studied' there. In fact, they're developing other experiments too."

"Huh, don't like it." Ben stood from his chair "I get go. I have orders to go to the 'Brown Beaver' and check it; yesterday a neighbor told Harrier that they saw a pregnant blonde hosted there."

* * *

"C-cold…" Ed covered himself with his blankets. His automail was so cold as a block of ice. By his side, his husband was with a tired and a worried face.

"Sorry baby, we cannot light the fireplace because the soldiers are looking for us." He pulled the blonde closer "If wasn't the snow…"

"I'm five months now." The blonde was trembling "I'm concerned Roy, I can barely feel the twins…"

"You should warm up… Izumi is trying to get a car to take you out here. Her relatives are covering us." The raven man embraced the trembling blonde and put him on his lap "We will get you out here, don't worry..." he kissed repeatedly the blonde's forehead.

Ed was feeling so cold and tried to ignore his other complains. It wasn't so easy to get out of that room; he'd been locked during the day and going downstairs by night. For the babies' sake, he needed to endure that, but for how long he didn't know. That room was an attic old suit, colder than the other rooms – used only in summer by Melissa's children. Food and water were constantly delivered by the Curtises and the others, Roy has been constantly by his side.

The blonde sighed and rubbed his belly. It was bigger, like a melon. Locked there was so boring that Izumi brought him some maternity books to read during the day. Since he got pregnant, shave wasn't necessary anymore, the female hormones given by Dr. Knox to complement his own hormones were turning his appearance so androgynous. The blonde was upset about it, but it was for babies' health and he loves his babies more than his own life.

While rubbing his belly, suddenly Ed felt a sharp pain from his midsection and cried.

"Ack!" Ed clutched his enlarged belly "It hurts!"

"Ed!" Roy panicked looking at the blonde on his arms. Suddenly he felt a warm liquid on his lap and the blankets were quickly turning red. The blonde was bleeding. "Ed, hold on! I'll call a doctor!"

"R-Roy!" the blonde was sweating and his face was contorted in pain.

Roy changed his soak clothes quickly as he could and left the attic bedroom and carefully went downstairs. He heard the soldiers and crawled on the floor. His heart was going to explode. His family was in danger. He needed to take his lover to the hospital, but he couldn't find Melissa or Izumi. He glanced outside by a window and saw the Curtsies and the other hotel guests being watched by a soldier.

The other soldiers where on the first floor, then Roy opened a window in a second floor room and jumped in the soft snow. He felt his left leg aching but find help was more important now. The raven man covered himself with his coat and carefully approached the group, trying to pass by them disguised as a hotel guest. He hoped that the snow which was falling could cover his disguise.

"Melissa." He whispered "Ed needs help."

The woman seemed surprised, but acted normally. She signalized at her husband, who gave to Roy his old pick-up keys. When Roy was discretely leaving, the soldier glared at him and called back.

"Hey, you! Come back here!" the soldier grabbed his shoulder and pulled. When the soldier looked at Roy, he recognized him. "I know you!"

* * *

"Damnit!" Maes Hughes cursed his new orders "I was ordered to write recommendation letters to north, south east and west. You'll be transferred immediately tomorrow."

In front of his desk, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Riza and Havoc were looking at him in disbelief. Riza gave a step ahead.

"Sir, why is this happening?" she asked.

"The Fuhrer himself wrote these orders. He said that each member of this team is necessary to help other areas…" he gritted his teeth "Probably they discovered that we've been helping Roy and Ed."

"I see. I'll prepare my moving. Lieutenant Hawkeye asking for permission to leave, sir." She enunciated.

"You have permission, lieutenant." Hughes waited for her to leave "We need to contact the two; the last time was one month ago. Something is wrong and Alphonse disappeared. Falman you'll be the most closest to them, you're going to Briggs. Find Roy."

"Yes sir!" Falman promptly answered.

"Fuery is going to east. Breda south and Havoc west." He sighed "I have contacts on these headquarters then we'll keep communication."

"What about that rumor about the boss?" Havoc asked.

"It wasn't Ed's body. It had only the right arm as automail and we know that Ed's left leg is prosthetic." Maes sighed "The 'accident' was so convenient… Edward is dead to the State's eyes now. If they catch and lock him on a lab, he even doesn't exist anymore."

"We must find them, something doesn't smell good." Breda added.

"Yeah, you know what to do. But I'll keep an eye on Lieutenant Hawkeye." Maes sat on his chair and glanced down at his desk "She was designated to the Fuhrer's office."

"What?" the men were surprised.

"Interesting, don't you think?" Maes smirked when he noticed that someone was using the telephone in the next-door room.

* * *

"Did you give information to them?" a feminine voice was yelling by the telephone "I can't enter in the town to see my son!"

"No, I didn't!" Riza answered "They had been investigating Colonel Hughes's calls."

"If I discover that was you, I swear that everybody will know what that bastard did!" Sophie Mustang raised her voice tone.

"Don't!" Riza said almost dropping the speaker "Don't say it!"

"I will call again, and I hope that you can solve our little problem." Riza heard a click and put the speaker on its hook.

She sat and put her hands on her face. Torn memories came to her head.

_Flame alchemy arranges. Her mother crying. A man naked above her, restraining her body against the mattress. He positioned himself on her entrance and was about to push- _

When she realized, her body was sweating cold and trembling. The blonde wiped the sweat with a tissue and couldn't hold tears that came to her eyes.

"What's up?" Havoc that was coming from the other room approached her.

"I'm going home." She wiped her tears and stood.

"Coffee." Jean looked at her disinterested.

"Excuse me?" Riza frowned.

"I'll pay you a coffee." He lighted his cigarette "Coffee is damned good, if we go now perhaps Jill saved some donuts."

"Maybe another day, excuse me." When she passed by him, Jean grabbed her forearm.

"It's our last chance together, just for the old times." He smiled "Besides, the Chief isn't around; we can talk about his pompous ass while we can."

"It sounds good." She smiled lightly.

* * *

After a month following the damned homunculus, they reached the Briggs' Wall. Neither Hohenheim than Greed talked about what they're looking for. All that he knew was that his father and the homunculus made a deal.

In the end of that mine they found out a long tunnel, dug by something really big. They stopped by various villages, collecting information.

"The snow storm is getting worse!" Al shouted to the men in front of him. His father was concentrated on their surroundings. The older man used alchemy without a circle and created an ice wall behind them. Gunshots could be heard. From the blinding white, a great shadow like a bear appeared in front of them.

"What the hell?" Greed shouted.

The bear roared and revealed its real identity. A giant, dressed like a soldier, jumped on Greed's direction holding an estrange gun. It was an automail, similar to a crocodile's mouth with saw.

Greed jumped and kicked the giant, throwing him on the ground. But with rather agility, the giant man stood and caught the homunculus arm with his automail.

"You two stop or I'll cut his arm off." He said glaring Al and Hohenheim.

"He isn't a friend of ours, do as you please." The older man grinned.

"Hey, come on old man, we're traveling together." Greed snickered.

"If he doesn't matter, what about this?" when the giant finished his phrase, armed men surrounded them.

"Who dare to come to MY Briggs?" a woman asked from the fortress. They turned their heads to her. She has strong blue eyes and pale blonde hair.

"Sorry General, I'll take care of these rats." The Giant bowed his head and grinned looking at Greed.

"General? Brigadier General Olivier Mila Armstrong?" Al asked "Please, I have a recommendation letter from your brother, the Major Louis Armstrong!" he showed the letter that was hidden inside of the suit of armor "We're not enemies! I'm Fullmetal Alchemist's younger brother!"

"Bring me that." She ordered to a soldier who quickly came till the travelers, grabbed the letter and returned handing the piece of paper to her.

She glanced at the envelope and saw the Armstrong family's seal, then ripped it in two.

"What?!" Al said astonished.

"I don't need that. Here in Briggs, my word is law. Take them!" she ordered.

* * *

Ed thought that eternity passed since his husband left. The bleeding stopped but he was feeling dizzy and weak like a kitten. The pain has been coming by intervals, from his back to the midsection. The blonde wished that Roy could come back soon.

Someone was unlocking the door; he tensed if they were help or are soldiers he didn't know. When he saw the raven man he smiled in oblivion.

"Edward?" Roy entered and went to the bed.

"Roy… it's still hurting…" Ed pleaded and looked at his lover. He seemed _different_. His eyes were colder and he was wearing uniform "Why are you using uniform?"

"The military doesn't want hurt you, calm down." He headed to the door "Here, he's on the bed."

"What's happening?" the blonde panicked and saw soldiers entering the room.

"Don't worry we're taking you to the hospital." A military doctor was examining the blonde "We must take him! Call the others!"

"Roy!" Ed tried to call his husband and fought with his last forces against the soldiers that were holding him. But the short alchemist was so exhausted and strong hands held him in place. Other soldiers brought a stretcher, where Ed was carefully tied. Pain hit him again and he was screaming in agony. Some of the doctors jabbed his forearm with a needle then injected a white substance. After that unconsciousness took him.

* * *

"Dr. Berkley!" a nurse called him in the corridor.

"Yes, may I help you?" Tom smiled and saw the nurse running on his direction.

"We received a call from Dr. White, they're bringing a patient in critical state!" she spoke quickly.

"But I'm not responsible for the emergencies on this hospital…" he replied.

"It's a pregnant woman, she entered in labor… but they said that you're responsible to take care of her, since it's your mission here."

"What?" Tom's mind was going to crack "When they'll arrive?"

"In fifteen minutes."

"Prepare the emergency room, and call Dr. Knox." He hurried to get to the military restricted area, his fears became true. Edward was caught and could be losing the babies.

* * *

"Madam, this is dangerous." Sophie's butler looked at the precarious road, covered with snow. Their car slipped in each curve.

"I do know. I felt that something isn't right. If they don't allow us to enter by the normal road we could try the mountains." She said obstinately "I won't let something happen to my son and grandchildren."

"Look madam, another car went by here and is having problems." He pointed to a black car parked in the lay-by. Its passengers were gesturing to them.

"I don't want trouble, let's go ahead." She looked at the car and saw by the opened door a pregnant woman resting inside "Wait, stop!"

The butler stopped their car a few meters ahead. Sophie left her car and went to check the other car. The driver and a young woman talked to them.

"Thank you maam! We're taking my daughter to Polaris and our car got broken."

"It's my pleasure to help, my name is Sophie Mustang and he's my butler John." She said politely.

"Nice to meet you, this is Sarah my younger daughter and inside of the car is my oldest Rebecca. My name is Peter Fowley." The old and tall man smiled.

"Better get into the car, we're freezing here." Sophie turned into her car and waited. John helped them and they were back to the road.

"Wait John, I have an idea." She looked at the other passengers "but I'll need your help."

"What we can do for you?" this time was Rebecca who asked.

"Since the military blocked the road to the town, they aren't allowing normal travelers to enter, right?" the older woman smirked "If a pregnant woman is on labor of course they won't refuse."

"Are you saying to me that I have to PRETEND a labor?" the brunette raised an eyebrow "it's my first kid; I don't know how to do…"

"Don't worry, I will help you. I had two boys and still remember each labor." Sophie grinned.

**To be continued.**


	11. Sins

**A.N.:** This time I'm annunciating that the poll was closed. You can visit my profile and check the most voted names. Thanks for all the votes and your patience with me… :p The story is going into a crucial point, so it won't be long. I'm planning to finish it in more four or five chapters, including a epilogue. Once again, it's unrevised – I'm still looking for a beta reader.

**Chapter rate:** R-15

**Warnings:** _Angst and dark themes. _

* * *

**Chapter 10:** "Sins"

"You cannot pass." the soldier repeated. Upset, Sophie looked at Rebecca Berkley who just winked for her. These two women were determined to pass through them, at any cost. Besides, the latest snow storm blocked the way back then Polaris was the only place to go.

"No fucking way!" Rebecca cried "I'm having a baby here! Shit! It hurts a lot, I dare you to feel how is to shove a watermelon out from your ass, you bastards!" she groaned and breathed heavily and it seemed to have some effect between the soldiers.

"I t-think that we don't have choice… what about the captain?" a young blonde soldier was looking at the fat one.

"He's taking a nap, shit just in my turn. Okay we help, I'm the private Willis and I'll escort ya till the hospital," The fat guy said "Please, wait here by the time I get the truck."

"It was about time!" Rebecca yelled and scowled.

When the soldiers leave, Sophie looked at the brunette seated on the back seat, she was admired to see the courage of that woman.

"I'm impressed. You're good." Sophie smiled.

"Before I get married I was planning to be an actress. But I met Tom and I ended like this, eight months pregnant and traveling to find my husband." Rebecca grinned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" Sophie was about to apologize, when the younger laughed and interrupted her.

"No, No… I didn't get dumped," she giggled "He's a State Alchemist and was designed to a mission here. When I discovered that perhaps he couldn't come back on time to see the baby born I panicked and came soon as possible."

"Oh, really? My son is a State alchemist too." she was interested "He's a colonel and the Flame Alchemist."

"Flame Alchemist…? HE is your son?!" her eyes widened.

"Do you know him?"

"He and his wife are the people that my husband is looking for!"

"Oh, my dear… I'm afraid that we have a problem." The green eyes darkened and Sophie looked at her butler.

* * *

Edward awoke in an unknown place. People in white were talking near to his bed – he supposed that it was a hospital room – and tried to move. But something on his brain wasn't right and his limbs refused to move. The boy was so drugged and lethargic. The last things that he remembered were the soldiers, Roy and the pain. His panic made the adrenaline flow through his veins and the daze was temporary gone, his babies, what happened to his babies? Desperate he looked at his enlarged belly and noticed that it still was there. When he tried to touch it, the blonde noticed that his arms were tied to the bed by thick leather straps and also his legs were strapped down. Where's Roy? Where's this place? What the heck is going on? He decided that he should try to talk to these weirdoes in front of his bed.

"Where…?" Ed's voice sounded rough and weak, but besides his dazed body his mind was screaming. He needs answers. The doctors finally noticed that the blonde was conscious and came closer to the bed.

"Good night Edward, how are you feeling?" a tall man spoke, he was about the age of thirty and brown hair "You had a rough day so you should rest. We're at the Polaris Central Hospital." He's voice was gently as his smile.

"My babies… are they alright?" for the blonde, this question was killing him.

"Somewhat yes, they are miraculously well." He answered "You started a labor… we had to stop it or else…" it wasn't necessary to complete the phrase. Edward was only five months pregnant and premature babies on this age don't survive.

"Why I had one? What about… the blood?" the short blonde blushed when he noticed that he was dry and clean down there.

"We're still doing exams to find out what caused your labor, but the contractions ruptured some veins in the placenta. You have a vaginal-alike opening connected to your rectum, so the blood flowed from there." The doctor examined Ed's medical chart "Seems that the bleeding stopped before you come till us."

After the man's words, Ed was extremely concerned. His babies weren't safe yet. They were found out by the soldiers and Roy was nowhere. Fear and anger took the control of his actions and the small alchemist panicked. He needs to find Roy.

"I wanna get out of here." He tried to get rid of his restrains.

"Edward, don't do it."

"Fuck you, let me go! Where's Roy?" the blonde yanked against his restrains, yelling at the doctors. The same doctor as before ordered to the others to hold him down.

"Let me go you freak!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Edward, please behave or else I have to drug you… and can also hurt the babies." he grabbed an injection that was dripping a white substance from the needle.

The short alchemist was stubborn but not stupid. His hands were restrained so he couldn't use alchemy. He was feeling weak for walk. Sighing defeated, Ed stopped to fight against the doctors.

"Good boy." The first doctor smiled and looked at others "You may leave; now I'm sure that he will behave. But I'd like to stay to make some questions for him."

Ed scowled at each doctor that left the room. He was so pissed. They've no right. Because of them he was distant from home, he endured cold, that fucking trip till there and Roy vanished. What happened to him and the Curtises? The remaining doctor pulled a chair at certain distance from his bed. While the doctor was examining his chart again, the blonde looked around the surroundings.

He noticed beside his bed a table with injections and bottles, his vein was connected to an IV solution – fucking doctors he hates needles! – Ed tried to look forward, but curtains obstructed his sight from the rest of the room having just a single large window at his side near to the doctor. Suddenly the man stood and went to check the door. He came back and his face turned from calmness to concerning.

"We don't have much time before someone else enters here, so listen carefully." The brunette lowered his voice.

It left the blonde confused. This doctor wasn't one of them?

"I met you before, but you were unconscious by that time. My name is Tom Berkley and I was designed to be your doctor since the beginning. I wanna help. Dr. Knox said that will help too."

"W-what? Why?" the blonde was surprised.

"These people are monsters Edward… nobody deserves to be a lab rat." He looked again at the door "I was expecting that you were out of this town, but seems that everything went wrong because of the rigorous winter."

"Those bastards won't hurt my babies!" Ed grunted but somehow this man gave him confidence, he seemed to be a good guy "…seems that I don't have much choice than trust on you…" the blonde sighed, he was so tired "Where's Roy?"

"He was here earlier, but left with the soldiers…please listen," the man looked at the door again "Your premature labor brought severe consequences to your body. You must have absolute rest. Any harsh movements, strong emotions or stress can cause other labor and this time it will be irreversible. We need to keep you stable till the last month, and then do a cesarean section."

"Absolute rest?" the boy was stunned. It means no escape. Why Roy wasn't there? Ed felt so hopeless.

"You will remain on this bed till your labor Edward. Since you had this accident, they won't try any experiment till they have the confirmation that your body can endure it. You're very precious for them." The doctor paused unsure if the blonde should know everything now "Probably they will wait until the birth and then use your body again. While this period, they want to study how a masculine body acts during a pregnancy."

"So, the targets aren't my babies?" Ed felt slightly relieved, only the safety of his children matters for him.

"Yes I think so, but I don't know much more about the experiment… those men that were here before are the scientists on charge."

"Why I have to be strapped down? When Roy will come to see me? Is he alright?" the blonde knew that his husband was with the soldiers, but what was going on with him? That time he was acting so estrange and cold. He needs to talk with Roy.

"If you behave, I'll try to convince them to take out these strips... I will see about your Roy too… for now you need to rest." Tom headed towards the door.

"Huh..." Besides his worries, the blonde's body was really exhausted. He watched the doctor leave and slowly closed his eyelids. _"Don't worry babies, I'll protect you."_ Ed told himself, most likely a comfort for his beaten mind. Surely he cannot trust completely on this doctor, but in his actual situation he doesn't have choice. After some time, tiredness took over him and the short alchemist felt asleep.

* * *

When they reached the hospital, it was already dark. Because of the heavy snow, they endured two hours till the city and Rebecca was grateful that she wasn't on labor or else the baby could be born in the car.

After stopping the car, Rebecca's father got a wheelchair and the younger sister helped her to get inside. In the reception, Sophie waited till the soldier is gone, so she could go and search for her son. She needed them, so she couldn't do anything to that family. They don't have any fault for the military actions, but if the state alchemist did something to her son, the old woman cannot forgive him.

When she was about to leave, the girl's husband appeared with a worried face and came to them.

"Rebecca?! Mr. Fowley? What the hell is going on?" he hugged her tightly, visibly shocked to see her.

"You jerk! You left me alone and I came all the way till here just to see you… is it all you have to say?" she grinned and kissed her husband "Tom, this woman brought me here… she's Sophie Mustang and mother of that guy." she pointed to the older woman.

"Nice to meet y- wait, Flame alchemist's mother?" he looked at her in panic.

"Please, tell me where is my son! How is he?" she went towards him, glaring directly on his eyes.

"He's fine… I guess…look, we cannot talk here in the reception… Mr. Fowley please take Rebecca till the infirmary I'll meet you there in a minute." He took them till an empty examining room.

When he closed the door, Sophie asked directly "Where are my son and my grandchildren?"

"You mean Edward?" Tom frowned.

"Yes, my son and Edward." She was getting annoyed.

"Seems that your son is with the military somewhere… I don't know the details, because the only one under my responsibility is Edward. Today he almost had a miscarriage, but now is medicated and resting."

"Miscarriage? Oh, John I need an aspirin." Sophie sat on a chair "Dr. my grandchildren are safe? I need to see them."

"Ms. Mustang, Edward endured hard times here but he is strong and his body protected the babies with all its forces."

The old woman remained quiet. She knew that the Dr. was right; the boy was giving his best for Roy and the babies.

"May I help with something?" finally she asked.

"Edward needs someone to support him emotionally… he's been kept strapped down and only military people, medical staff and scientists are allowed to have access to him. If you want to help I can find a way to get you inside the restricted area disguised as nurse."

"Why are you doing this…? I cannot understand." Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"You're the second who asked this for me today." He sighed "Even I don't know exactly the answer, but I'm going to be a father and I can understand their feelings… for me, human being is the most important thing as human and as a doctor."

"I need some rest and then I'll see him."

"We have some vacancy rooms, you can rest in one of them." they followed the doctor towards the corridors.

* * *

It wasn't the first time that Alphonse was glad to be a suit of armor. His father and Ling were trembling like crazy and complaining about the cold. Inside of the Briggs' fortress was less cold than outside, but ice and a cold atmosphere could be seen along its corridors and rooms. They were taken till the prison cells and locked there for the night, even without windows, Al was pretty sure that already was morning.

"Hey, don't you have some mercy for this old man here? Oi!" Hohenheim called the soldiers and begged "What about some food?"

"Shut up old rag." Greed was pissed to be treated like that.

"Dad, you can use alchemy without your hands, don't you?" Al glanced at his own hands that were put on handcuffs.

"Yes, but they don't know." The older face was serious but when a soldier approached their cell with three meals, his face turned into a 'begging puppy' mode again. Al shook his head and started to read his book, the gift that Roy gave to him before the trip.

Greed received his meal and went to his cell side, eating quietly. The older went to his bed and was eating happily his own.

"I met this guy." Hohenheim said chewing a bit of his bread.

"Really? Please tell me, he got it?" the boy asked with enthusiasm. It was weird to have a father older than one thousand years.

"He was an arrogant fool interested in human transmutation. That time, he discovered almost exactly how to make a philosopher stone…"

The man's words turned Greed's attention on him.

"He did it?" Al left his book.

"Almost… his slaves rebelled against him and he was murdered by them." The tall man left his meal and grabbed Al's book "I cannot teach you freely, so you must find it by yourself. This book can help you."

"Yes dad!" Al was glad that his father has showing some interest.

They finished their meals and were resting when soldiers came to take them out and released their hands. The soldiers took the group till the central building where was under reconstruction. Because of the very low temperatures, the building needs constantly repair.

"Here, take this." A soldier handed to them long sticks.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Greed asked bored.

"Ya'll take out the ice that is forming in the roof; it can fall in one's head. Here in Briggs we have to work for food, ya know?" He glanced at the soldier next to him and called for the newest member to join them. When Al saw him, he immediately recognized the Sergeant Major Fallman.

"Ya will work with them, 'kay?" the soldiers left them chuckling.

"Hi Alphonse…" he greeted them visibly embarrassed.

"Major Sergeant Fallman what are you doing here?" Al asked.

"I was transferred as the rest of our team and arrived today. Breda went south, Fuery west and Havoc east. Hawkeye was sent to the Fuhrer's office… and… I'm a captain now…"

"Why?"

"Ed and the Colonel were found out, I guess."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, Colonel Hughes was unofficially accused of betrayal. They discovered our connections to Polaris."

Suddenly the floor shook. It cracked and abruptly went down in the middle of the room. A huge creature surged from the hole formed, it has human form, but by its height surely wasn't human.

Greed grinned and muttered to himself.

"Finally... found ya."

* * *

In the morning, the sunlight coming from the window brought Edward to the surface, and he opened his eyes. He was alone in the room and was feeling a little better, the daze was gone and the twins were moving again. Besides, he was hungry and stiffly. Unable to get out of his bed by his own, he waited. The blonde decided that the first to show one's face will get a hand of bitching from him.

When Ed heard footsteps he waited anxiously till it come closer. It revealed to be the one who he was dying to see again, in military outfit, Roy approached his bed with an emotionless face.

"Roy! Y-you bastard, you…you…" the boy was so glad to see the man, tears felt copiously from his eyes.

"Sorry, I was busy… I've been solving our situation with the military." He smiled slightly.

"You left me alone! Look to what the bastards have been doing to me!" he yanked his restrains "Our children, I almost lost them…" the blonde cursed his emotional rant, but the older man seemed distant and cold as yesterday. It was just like the man in front of him wasn't Roy.

"You're fine now."

"But you always…" the blonde's cheeks turned red "You always put me on your lap or kiss or do anything else when I'm ranting…"

"Okay." He sat on the bed and leaned down "I didn't kiss you today." He smirked and grabbed forcefully Ed's chin.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" the blonde yelled but Roy pulled him into a rough kiss.

With that kiss, Ed knew that this man wasn't his husband. With all his force, he'd bitten those lips and the man broke the kiss.

"Shit! Fucking pipsqueak why did you bite me?" the man covered with his hand the bruised lips.

"You are not Roy! I know him, he'd never talk or kiss like that!" the blonde glared at him defiantly.

"You're right shrimp." The man transformed into a slim pale figure with hair in palm tree stile "Yo, Nice to see you again." he grinned.

"Envy! What the hell!? Where's Roy?" the blonde yelled and glared at the homunculus.

"It has been a while… liked your beach ball shape." He snorted and laughed.

"Fuck you! Answer me!" Ed was furious.

"Calm down shrimp, I dunno know okay? Well… since you discovered my disguise and I can't beat you… see ya Fullmetal loser!" Envy grinned and left the room.

The blonde was feeling so hopeless. This time, the tears didn't bother anymore. He was alone. Alphonse and Roy were gone. Sobbing and crying Ed left his feelings flew to outside and didn't notice an old woman gazing at him. She was using nurse outfit but the incredible similarity with Roy was unique.

"Ms. Mustang…?" he said between amid sobs.

Without any word, she approached his bed and suddenly leaned down hugging him tighter. Ed was surprised, but that embrace was so warm and mother-alike that was just all he needed.

**To be continued. **

**P.S.: **You noticed that I'm having problems with the description - besides the grammar - please if you have time and wanna help feel free to give me some advice. My English is limited. :(


	12. Homunculi menace

**A.N.:** New poll up! Vote for an end that Sophie Mustang shall get… Vote there and your wish shall be written. You have till the chapter 13 to vote. You can check new updates in my profile page and surprises for my readers. You voted for babies' names, alright? They're gonna get born as soon as possible… I hope so. Anyway, last chapter I received complains about Greed/Ling… well, I did read the manga only in Japanese and Portuguese… so I don't know how he speaks in English…please, I'd like some help in this part. T.T Sorry for the delay... beta reader problems.

Un-beta'ed as always – sighs.

_Batdiva101__:_ I'd contacted you by PM, but you were out of reach, though. Anyway, thanks for your offer of betaing.

**Chapter's rate:** R-15 - I guess.

**Warnings: **Manga spoilers from the chapter 66 – but don't worry I'd changed some facts in my story – swearing, cruelty, violence and death.

* * *

**Chapter 11:** "Homunculi menace"

Pain… a really bad headache. That was everything that he'd felt since he'd woke up on this place. Roy rolled on his stomach and glared at his side - his hands were tied down together on his back - where was seated the person responsible for his binding.

"Let me go, I wanna see Ed!" He'd grunted and glared at the quiet woman… it was driving him nuts.

"No, you stay. Better think straight in what to do or you'll lose your entire family." Izumi Curtis looked at the pleading man.

"They took Ed over!" Roy yelled.

"They took him to the hospital, I checked up. So shut up… we aren't hiding here for nothing, you know?" she stood annoyed and went to check her husband, who was resting not so far from them.

"At least took this off!" the black haired man fought against his restrains.

"When I assume that you cooled down, you'll be released." She sat and covered herself with a blanket.

"Where are we?" Roy sighed and looked around. They were in a large room illuminated by two candles, surprisingly warm for the cold outside… piles of firewood could be found everywhere and the air had the slight smell of smoke and food.

"Just above us is the town's bakery… we're dragged you here or else you probably would be taken with Ed." the woman had coughed harshly and vomited blood. Her husband cooed her around his arms.

"Mrs. Curtis? Are you okay?" Roy watched her concerned.

"Need some rest." She breathed in deeply.

"I'm sorry…you're in this situation by my fault… " the black-haired man glared at her.

"Not at all… Ed and Al are like sons to me. You're the one who's making Ed happy, in the beginning I wanted to beat you beyond death but now I understand… you have my respect." She clapped her hands and released Roy's restrains "Have some rest… that soldier, Fowley, is gonna take us to a better place."

"Why did you trust him?" Roy rubbed his wrists.

"Neither I trust him… but in the moment he's the only help that we have." She coughed again.

The black-haired man remained quiet. He'd hated to think that Ed was on his own now. Roy grabbed the remaining blanket and covered himself to think on a plan.

* * *

Not so far from there a man with pale hair, dark skin and crimson eyes stared at the landscape. Just under the mountain was a small town, a few hours by walking. He'd recognized it. Nearby to that town he'd hidden his brother's research notes. The cursed alchemy… but he's known that his answers were there.

That's why he'd brought Dr. Macoh from the Central's underground and a small xingian girl joined them. He didn't remember why that man… what's his name? why did he come with him too...? Whatever. The ishbalian man can't waste time.

Scar looked at the group and took a way inside of the forest.

* * *

Alphonse watched stunned the monster that had destroyed all their efforts to stop it. _Sloth _as Greed called it, grunted and groaned repelling the attacks if they were fleas… literally.

"Tired… so much work…" the beast grunted and stood. Its skin was abnormally pale, hands and feet dirty from the digging. The thing stopped completely.

"Shit… it's useless." Greed glared at the immobile homunculus.

"Do you know him?" Alphonse turned his head to the other homunculus.

"Sloth, the guy is diggin' for Father… ya ask a lot. Beat first and ask after kid." Greed stopped forward waiting for a movement from the other homunculus.

"He's sleeping." Hohenheim pointed. The bigger homunculus was indeed taking a nap. That totally pissed off Greed.

"Ya fuckin' son of-"Greed was interrupted by a cannon shot… it exploded in Sloth's head and the force of it pushed back the others.

"Who…?" the thing woke up and slowly looked around. His face suffered a small damage but it was quickly restored.

"Hey! Ya spies!" the Captain 'Crocodile-arm' yelled while preparing the second shot "Ya will be crushed with the monster!"

"We're not spies!" Alphonse replied but Hohenheim interrupted him.

"He's angry, watch out." Al noticed that the giant homunculus grabbed a large part of an iron pipe and threw it against them.

Greed rapidly got out of the way and moved forward for the counterattack. He'd transformed his fist into pure solid carbon and jumped to punch the beast. His attack reached the target, but with no effect.

"Fuck!" The Ultimate shield yelled and before he could react received a direct punch from Sloth's fist and slammed against the wall.

"Ling!" Alphonse shouted, but Greed reemerged intact from the destroyed wall.

"Fire!" A woman's voice yelled not so far. Hohenheim pulled the suit of armor close and created a solid barrier to protect them.

Dozens of bombs exploded and a haze of dust covered the entire place.

* * *

Maes Hughes had looked several times at the small piece of paper on his hands. He'd just met Lt. Hawkeye and the clever woman passed to him an encrypted message in one of their casual conversations in the cafeteria. _Selim Bradley is a homunculus_ – she was the Fuhrer's assistant and not doubts that this information was true. The homunculi were terrible opponents to be faced alone… if Roy could be there to help… the man sighed and burned the paper with a lighter - Havoc's lighter - discarding it in the toilet porcelain.

He'd headed out of the masculine toilet and thought that was time to see old friends.

* * *

The faint sunlight had awoken him. The blonde felt so depressed… his limbs still were tied to the bed, for two days? The babies seemed to be sleeping that time, but the weight to bear two children inside of his belly has been bothering his back and is legs were slightly swollen. He hasn't allowed getting out of the bed! It was so embarrassing to piss and do the other things with people cleaning him… how humiliating. Otherwise his bleeding, he'd be in Roy's arms right now.

He'd tried to recall that day that he was taken to this place. The blonde wondered if Envy was the one who brought the soldiers to him. If wasn't Roy, where he was…?

A knock in the door and that brunette doctor came in.

"Hi Edward… how are you feeling?" the man smiled and walked till his bed.

"It's so nice to stay here… you can't imagine." Ed snarled.

"With the last examination we concluded that your case was less severe than we thought. I convinced them to release you from your forceful rest." Tom approached the bed and released Ed's flesh wrist.

"Finally!" Ed grinned and released his automail arm while the doctor helped him with his legs.

"However… you might stay in your room… don't make any rough movements, we don't know how far the placenta was damaged." The doctor frowned.

"if you say so… at least take off this fucking straps is better than nothing." Ed sat upright and rubbed his left wrist.

"Your legs are swollen… I recommended some walking for exercise… probably was because you've been bedridden." The doctor took a seat in a nearby chair "Huh… Edward? This is totally out of context but… did you meet your husband yesterday didn't you?" the doctor glared at him.

"Doc… you'll think that I'm crazy, but… the guy who came here yesterday… he wasn't Roy… same appearance, but he was ." The blonde frowned "Do you know something…?"

"He wasn't Roy?" The doctor stood from the chair and seemed to be wondering about something.

"Doc?" Ed glanced up at the man.

"Hum, well… I talked with my brother-in law two hours ago. He'd said that found out your husband and your foster mother… he'd took them to the bakery as a hiding place…but we saw the Flame Alchemist here… How? why? Ben said that is going to talk with him."

"Shit! If Envy figures out… Roy and Teacher are in danger! Let me get out of here!" the blonde yelled and tried to get out of bed. Ed's legs were wobbly and he almost crumpled up on the floor but the doctor held him still in time.

"You can't Edward! Think in the babies' sake!" the man guided the unwilling blonde to bed "Tell me what's going on… let me help you."

The blonde rubbed his enlarged belly and slowly breathed in… the babies… if he's going there probably will harm them… after a few moments the blonde started.

"That guy is a homunculus… he can change his form." Ed glared at the doctor.

"Homunculus? It's impossible… they're myth!" the doctor's eyes widened.

"Yeah, but they exist… the fucking bastard who came here yesterday is a homunculus named Envy. They're seven, including the Fuhrer."

"What?" the doctor was speechless. This kid was that crazy?

"I've been researching the Philosopher Stone for years and these bastards appeared… it's a long story. Believe me… these guys are evil." The blonde sighed and then glared at the doctor again "If you're not gonna help, let me get out of here!"

"Wait… my friend said that this morning's meeting is in thirty minutes… I'll send him a message… and find a way to warn your relatives."

"So you're going to believe?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet… it's a rather terrible thing that you said… however I'm declined to help while I can't conclude the real truth." The man glared back.

"Shit… if I weren't pregnant." Ed bit his lower lip.

"Wait here… I'm going to send the message. Don't' get out of bed!" the doctor yelled and hurried up to the door.

When he'd opened it, he found out Sophie hearing their talking behind the door.

"Let me warn my son doctor." She glared at him.

"You weren't supposed to be here, but I don't have other option… he's your son after all." The doctor sighed.

"If you're worried about the _other _things…I don't care. My son is in danger… this is my priority." the old woman frowned "We need to hurry up before someone found them out."

"…'kay. I'm going. Good luck maam." He'd turned to talk to her before go to the telephone station.

"Thank you… but I don't need." She smirked.

* * *

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers saluted the Flame Alchemist and dispersed to their designated posts. Just one man remained there… The Wall Alchemist, Ben Fowley. He'd received a message of Tom minutes ago, but he might solve this mystery first. How the guy appeared in two places at the same time? Why he'd asked for help if he was going to show up freely? He'd only agreed to help these people by Tom's influence, but this was driving him nuts.

"Huh… sir?" he'd approached the man carefully.

"Yes, major?" the man turned to look at him.

"Why did you get out of that hiding place…?" Ben's face expression was of absolute confusion. He was sure that he'd left them in the bakery and didn't see this man till the morning.

"Hiding place?" a smirked formed on the man's lips "Oh, yes… where was that place?"

"Huh… the bakery, sir." Ben frowned, something was really wrong here.

"I decided to put my family in the State's hands… thanks to you." The black-haired man smirked and Ben glanced down. The man was holding a pistol and before he could react… two shots went off. A limp body collapsed on the ground and the white snow has gotten stained in crimson red.

"Ya deserved it ya know…?" Envy turned back to his normal form and kicked the bloody body on the ground.

"Can I eat him? Can I?" two figures came out walking from the main building, a tall and beautiful woman and a short fatty guy. They stopped in front of the homunculus.

"Yeah, eat it… whatever." Envy shook his head and turned to the dead man's form.

"Why did you kill this guy?" Lust averted her eyes while the other homunculus was eating.

"The poor sucker told where that bastard is hidin'… hey Gluttonny ginme his documents." Envy grabbed the man's wallet that Gluttony discarded "Hum… Ben Fowley…such stupid name."

"You can't kill the Colonel Mustang… Father said to keep him alive." Lust glared at Gluttony who just finished his 'meal'.

"Just wanna make the pipsqueak cry… a little bit of beating won't kill the guy." Envy laughed maniacally.

"I don't care what you do…I'm going back to Central… let's go Gluttony." She turned her back to the fake Ben Fowley and walked back to the building. Gluttony went right after her.

Envy left the military building's grounds and headed to the town.

* * *

Sophia parked her car a few meters nearby from the bakery. She sent her butler ahead to check the situation and seems that nobody came there before them. They entered in the shop and just only one person was there… probably its owner.

"May I help ya maam?" the man asked.

"My son… he's hiding here." she demanded.

"huh… so, follow me." He'd signaled for them and headed to a wooden door just beside the firewood kiln.

They went down to a large room, filled with firewood's piles. A man's voice asked.

"Who's there?"

"Roy…?" Sophie couldn't wait and walked quickly between the piles and found out the small group. Her son was standing wearing his special gloves.

"Mom? What the hell are you doing here?" Roy frowned.

"I'm here to help… someone is coming, you need to get out of here quickly." She talked quickly.

"Huh… gonna upstairs." The shop's owner left them.

"why did you come all the way till here…? Who's coming?" Roy demanded.

"I think that it is called homunculus." The old woman answered slightly annoyed… after all that she went through… Sophie thought that deserves a better reception from her son.

"We need to go." The black-haired man was worried to death. In the present situation they weren't prepared to face a homunculus… Izumi was ill and he can't fight outside due to the humidity. They'd grabbed their small provisions and walked through the piles.

"I met Edward in the hospital." The older woman shocked out suddenly.

"What? How he's going?" Roy demanded almost the same time as Izumi.

Sophie lowered her head down and started to talk with a mushy voice.

"I-I'm sorry son… but h-he… he didn't make it… he's… the babies…" she sobbed.

The floor vanished from Roy's feet. The man crumpled on the floor… hopeless, despair, sorrow and a wave of feelings overtook him. He couldn't believe or he just can't believe. He'd lost Edward…he'd lost everything that he loved.

* * *

"He's dead?" Alphonse asked looking at the collapsed body outside. He had frozen in seconds after their combined attack with the military tank.

"Probably… he'd used the whole power of his Philosopher stone." Hohenheim looked around and noticed that the installations were ruined due to the explosions and the fight against the homunculus.

"Where's Ling?" Al looked around and no sight of the other homunculus.

"He went to check the hole." The old man sighed "This is going to be troublesome…"

"I think so!" a woman yelled just behind them "You damned alchemists! You're gonna repair my fortress!" she glared at them.

"But she was the one who used all those bombs…" Al muttered.

"I wanna answers!" She yelled.

"Miss… I'd like to answer all your ques-" Hohenheim was about to bow for her when she kicked his face.

"Shut up! Come here kid, yer gonna talk." General Olivier M. Armstrong was the most powerful official in the north. She's been keeping the north in safety under iron hands... her face was really scary when she'd mad.

Alphonse followed the woman and they stood facing each other.

"For who yer working? I know that yer brother retired this year but yer a pretty alchemist as well." She glared at the suit of armor.

"I-I'm working for nobody."

"Do you know that thing? Your group seemed to be friends of that thing." She asked again and softened her tone of voice.

"No…"

"How do you know how to defeat it and even its name?"

"C-can't say."

"Are you spies?"

"No!" Al yelled.

"You can't talk about it, don't you?" she concluded and looked at her subordinates.

The suit of armor remained quiet. Al was unsure if he can reveal what they know to these military people. Besides, Ed was taken by the military.

"Ya alchemists believe in a thing called 'equivalent exchange' don't ya?" she grinned.

"Hum… yes." He'd replied mockingly.

"Here in Briggs we believe in the law of surviving. Ya'll see soon." An soldier came till her and saluted.

"Sir, the Crimson alchemist is coming to our hospital."

"What's happened?" she'd raised an eyebrow.

"He fought against Scar last night and got seriously hurt, sir."

"Very well… dismissed soldier." The blonde woman looked at the crocodile guy and ordered to start the preparative.

"Preparative…?" Al muttered.

"We're gonna see what that thing was doin' down there." She pointed to the great hole created by the homunculus appearance.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**P.S.:** Sophie… you're so evil. I hated to write that part... T.T So, I wondered that Olivier can talk 'right' when she's calm or trying to get something else... that's why I changed the way she talks during the dialogue.


	13. A ghost from the past

**A.N.:** Sorry for the belated chapter. I'm trying to bring up the babies as soon as possible, but it isn't very easy to deal with a lot of characters at the same time as I thought. Enough of talking, let's go right on the chapter.

**Chapter rate:** R-15 for some violence, swearing.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** "A ghost from the past"

Arnold and Jeffrey weren't very smart but their muscles allowed them to stay in the military. Also, keep guard on the room of a pregnant woman, correction, pregnant male alchemist wasn't difficult. One was tall and the other ugly as hell; they were the perfect combination to avoid another people from the door. After the lunch, they were talking and drinking a coffee in the improvised table right in front of the alchemist's room, in the hospital's corridor.

"What a fucking boring job." – Arnold yawned and took a sip of his mug.

"Hey, ya know? I've been thinking… if the guy is pregnant he should have women stuff down there."

The ugly man grinned and rubbed his nose.

"Want to check it out?"

The other man felt a rather enthusiasm. He was curious as well.

"He should be sleeping by now and can't get out of bed. Ya'll shout his mouth and let me do the rest."

"Not fair!"

"My idea."

"'kay…what ya want to do?"

"It has been a long time… I don't fuck guys but…" - a marvelous grin formed in the man's ugly face.

"Let's go, the docs come back in an hour."

* * *

It was a nightmare; he couldn't find a better explanation for what he was happening to him. First was his dream, his career… now his children and the love of his life! Roy was beyond hopeless, knelled in that dirty floor. Suddenly his head burst to the right side and then he felt his left cheek burning. He looked up and Izumi Curtis was angrily looking at him.

"She's lying don't believe in her. I know this type of people… she spills poison and feel pleasure with it."

Roy knew that his mother have done bad things, but this time the truth was indeed stamped in her expressionless mask.

"I did it for your safety my son-" she began "Your marriage is a mistake, the military won't let you two go away. We can keep the babies, but you shall give up on Edward."

The black-haired man blinked and registered the information. He felt his anger rising up and stood. He glared at her.

"I hate you. From now I don't have a mother anymore. Did you hear me?"

Roy was trying to control his emotions.

"I know why you came. William lost his part of the fortune and you came to get my part. If do you really want so hard that cursed money, it's your now. I don't care; I don't want anything that comes from you."

He glared at her.

"You cannot give up on a fortune that even isn't yours."

She replied and Roy's eyes widened by the rather revelation.

"Your grandfather left a condition in his will… if any of you two have children, the fortune goes right to them. You or a tutor can manage the money while they're under the legal age. Your grandfather thought that you and William would fight agaisnt each other so he created this solution."

Her face was an expressionless mask.

"I didn't know that… when?"

Roy was stunned, how sordid was that woman's mind? The worst, he discovered that she came after him when figured out that Roy was going to be a father.

"My lawyer omitted this condition that day by my request darling."

She grinned.

"If you weren't so stubborn we could raise the children together my son… I had everything planned; I was negotiating the babies with the military in exchange of your Edward. That's why they found out you in this town."

"You're a monster!"

Everything was meticulously calculated. Izumi Curtis and her husband were shocked, but the woman couldn't accept how someone blessed with the gift of parenthood could be so cruel, so egocentric… so inhuman.

"Why did you say that Edward was dead? You can't hide my babies from me if your intention is get the money."

Roy refused to accept that his own mother was able to do such cruelty.

"I saw your behavior today and concluded that was impossible… you would never cooperate with me. It doesn't matter anymore, you'll never see Edward or the babies-"

"Yer having a pretty party here…"

A man interrupted Sophie. They looked at the source of that voice and a soldier was coming from upstairs. Roy quickly slipped out a pair of pyrotex gloves from his coat's inner pocket.

"Who are you?"

Roy demanded and was prepared to spark at any sight of danger.

"Huh… Major Fowley, sir."

The man saluted and stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"He's the soldier who saved us."

Izumi went to Roy and nodded. The soldier grinned slightly and looked at her. The face was the same, somehow this man was different from the soldier who saved them. She couldn't explain; in the end she concluded that was just a impression, after all she saw the man just only one time.

"Yes, I came here to take you to a safe hidden place."

The Flame Alchemist frowned. He wasn't used to trust in people that he'd never seen before.

"So, Major Fowley by your silver clock I can tell that you are a State alchemist…"

The black-haired alchemist stared at him while talking. He wanted to look at that man in the eyes. In the war, he'd learn that people can show their emotions by their eyes.

"What is your alchemist's given name?"

For some minutes they remained silent. Roy didn't like that silence. When a grin formed in the man's lips, Roy knew that something was really wrong there.

"huh…Fuck! Ya catch me."

The man turned into a slim figure with palm tree hair.

"I know you... you're a homunculus."

The black-haired man was surprised as his mother and Curtises as well, but the years in battlefields taught him to react and think quickly in danger. If this 'thing' was really a homunculus all his fears came true. He'd fought against them once, and there was no way to beat them in battle. Not alone.

"Yeah, whatever… yer quite smart, don't ya? Despite my old man, I want to have some fun… he wants ya alive, but some broken bones don't count."

The homunculus smirked and jumped into their direction. Roy quickly sparked and got the homunculus in the air. It gave an excruciating scream.

"Please take my mother and your wife outta here."

Roy looked at Sig Curtis who looked numbly at his wife.

"You're not going to fight alone!"

Izumi yelled angrily. She clapped her hands and touched the ground. Suddenly, spikes surged from the floor attacking the homunculus who was still burning in the ground.

"I can't fight outside, this is your chance to escape!"

Roy replied when a maniacally laugh filled the room. The homunculus regenerated his body and turned back to normal.

"Yer thinking that can beat me? Stupid humans! Yer gonna die. I almost can see the shrimp's face crying for ya."

_'Shrimp'_ could mean just one person: Edward. Roy's heart was racing by the thought that finally someone know what really happened to his husband.

"Where's Ed? What have you done to him?"

The homunculus seemed amazed by the black-haired man's despair.

"If ya want to know… bring it on!"

Envy laughed.

"Use your spikes at the same time with me; I'll use the fire to heat them... don't stop to attack."

Roy spoke to Izumi who signaled to her husband. Sig nodded and pulled Sophie with him. Izumi looked back at the Flame alchemist and nodded. They needed to work together or they would never win the homunculus.

"In the three."

Before they could launch any attack, Envy turned into another form. With long blond hair and automail, in front of them was the image of Edward.

Despite of having the wished effect for Envy, Roy felt his anger rising. How could this homunculus play with his feelings like that? Burning the face of his lover would break his heart, but the Flame Alchemist sparked his fingers and caught Envy who didn't have time to escape. The flames had spread to the firewood and fire began to take the room.

* * *

It was a weird dream. Ed was in a garden, but everything was so big. _"You gotta be kidding,"_ – he thought. His height was comparative to an insect like an ant. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the grass. He waited and the noise was more and more closer. When it finally appeared, he could recognize his husband in a tuxedo with rabbit ears. Before he could talk anything the Roy-rabbit was already taking him on his arms, covering his lips with his mouth. Ed struggled against him, it was so weird because of the situation and the man's lips were so rough, and Roy never was this rough.

After some moments struggling in his sleep, he finally woke up. A man was kissing him and he wasn't Roy. Ed widened his eyes and bit those hated lips.

"Ya little shit!" the man who was so ugly covered his mouth and get out of the bed.

"I told ya, better look before he wakes up."

Another man talked, he was so tall and both were using military uniform. The tallest approached the blonde's bed.

"Get away of me!"

The blonde snarled and was about to clap his hands when the tallest man got a grip of Ed's flesh arm; but the automail slipped out of the man's hand. It was his last big mistake. The blonde used his metal fist to knock down the man by punching him on the face.

"Ya son of bitch!"

The ugly man yelled and searched for something to beat the short blonde. When he finally reacalled that he had a pistol on his belt, Ed was already holding his IV support.

"Good night asshole."

The metal support hit the man in the head. His unconscious body went limp to the floor.

"Fucking pervs..."

Ed looked at the unconscious men laid on the floor and thought that was time to get out of that place. With the guards knocked down, he had a chance. The blonde tried first the automail foot on the floor, then the other. His legs were slightly wobbly but this time he was prepared and looked for support. The IV support could be fine with some adaptations.

Already using improvised crutches, Ed left his room. The next problem was how could he pass by the others without being noticed? He made some adaptations in the soldier's uniform – he was half naked, he needed clothes and shoes; but his pregnant tummy was clearly noticeable.

The blonde noticed that he was in a restrict area. It was small, just more three rooms made part of it, but in the end of the corridor were placed a nurse station. That area was isolated for the rest of the hospital by a door; a nurse and a soldier were placed there. For the blonde's luck, the two were very occupied by their talking. Ed left the crutches behind and leaned down, crawling slowly in the floor and taking care with his metal limbs. After several minutes later he passed by them but the door was closed. Ed thought that he had no way out without fight.

He heard noises in the other side of the door and it opened. Dr. Berkley came in using his key. He noticed Edward in the floor but the nurse and the soldier startled by the sudden interruption didn't see him yet.

"Huh, sorry sir… I was…"

The soldier saluted Tom while the nurse was trying to hide her face, embarrassed.

"No problem soldier, but just take care and don't let another officer catch you."

Tom remained in front of the open door, but he left enough room for Ed's escape.

"Thank you sir!"

The soldier smiled relieved.

"Oh, seems that I forgot an exam to check out… I need to come back to the lab."

Tom closed the door shut after him and went to the blonde who was having problems to stand up.

"Are you insane? What did I tell you?"

He frowned and helped the blonde by giving him support with his arm.

"I know, okay?"

Ed trailed off and avoided eye contact with the doctor.

"I just can't stand the idea of doing nothing! Roy is in danger and I'm fine, the babies are fine and I still can fight! Just a few minutes ago I knocked down the fucking soldiers who entered in my room..."

The blonde was trembling. After some slient minutes he glanced up.

"Please, let me save Roy and my teacher."

"You can't help your relatives in your situation Edward!"

Ed remained still, the determination in his eyes made Tom consider, then he finally spoke.

"Okay, I will go there instead of you. Is it fine? So please stay here in safety… it's my last offer, deal?"

The short alchemist frowned.

"Promise me that you'll bring Roy."

The brunette doctor sighed and looked at the short blonde.

"Okay, I promise."

Edward seemed more satisfied and grinned.

"Deal."

"I'll place you with the only people that I can trust in this hospital. Come with me before someone shows up."

Quickly as he could, he doctor took Edward with him through the hospital's corridors.

* * *

A small xingian girl and a man covered by a cape went to the town to get some food. They had traveled so much time without decent food, that some bread or perhaps meat would be nice. They walked by the snowy streets and noticed that few shops were open. Unluckily the butcher was closed so they tried the town's bakery.

When they found out the shop open, the small girl went ahead and came in.

However, no one was on sight.

"Hey! Anybody here?"

She called but no response.

"Did you notice this smell?"

The hooded man looked around. It was so familiar… it was the smell of blood. He finally figured out from where that smell was coming. A bloody body was fallen on the floor, probably he was the shop's owner.

"Better get out of here!"

Dr. Marcoh was frightened. He continued to look around searching for any signal of danger. Suddenly an explosion and a scream could be heard from the adjacent room.

"Someone is in danger!"

The girl went to the door and opened it. A haze of dust and smoke was filling that adjacent room. A strong man carrying two women went upstairs in such a hurry that almost hit the girl.

"What's happening?"

The old man demanded. A tall black-haired woman spoke between coughs - some of these coughs were accompanied by blood.

"You must get out of here! We're all in danger!"

"Where's Roy? Where's my son?"

Sophie asked, crying frantically.

"There's someone down there! Mei can you see him?"

Dr. Marcoh asked to the girl who went again to door to check out.

"Everything is getting fire… wait, I can see him! But… but…it's…"

"What?"

The old man went to check. From the flames, a monstrous lion surged and growled. A black-haired man was surrounded in the opposite corner. Without no warn, a red flash temporary blinded them and a man with a big scar on his face opened a hole in the oposite wall. Scar glanced at the creature and to the man who were looking at him after his entrance.

"The Ishbalian and Dr. Marcoh! Today is my lucky day."

The creature laughed. It forgot Roy and went right against Scar. Envy destroyed the rest of the wall by jumping to outside after Scar. The snow invaded the storage room and the fire ceased. Unfortunately it trapped Roy before he could escape. Everybody rushed to outside because at any moment the roof could fall on their heads.

While the shop was going to became ruins, the ishbalian attacked Envy outside; he jumped on his back and made a direct attack. It was effective and a good distraction for the small xingian girl, Mei. She already had drawn a transmuting circle in the ground and started to attack with spikes and rocks. The creature growled and whimpered after a bunch of her attacks. Dr. Marcoh stopped in front of the monster.

"What are you doing here homunculus?"

Envy grinned and with his tongue he captured the doctor.

"Yer goin' to go back to the lab doc… and I'll kill en'all… all the humans… yer goin' to be sacrifices for my old man's goal."

The homunculus tightened its grip on the fragile body. The doctor let came out a painful scream. Then Envy used just one of his fingers to beat the man. Scar tried to come closer, but Envy warned him.

"If ya come an inch closer he'll get his neck broken."

The homunculus turned his attention to the doctor.

"See how yer insignificant? We created Philosopher stones from insignificant people like ya."

The old doctor spurted some blood from his mouth.

"I was forced to sacrifice people… I helped to create those stones… but when you learn how to create, you learn how to destroy!"

He took off his gloves and it revealed two alchemical symbols tattooed in the palm of his hands. He touched the homunculus and it created a strong reaction. Agonizing, Envy lost his monstrous form and was reduced to a small wormy form.

Scar caught the small worm by its tail. He looked at Doctor Marcoh who was laid on his back in the ground, unconscious of blood loss and exhaustion.

"T-this… couldn't happen… to Envy… not to Envy…"

The wormy creature repeated it many times until Scar put it in a glass recipient created by Mei.

They turned their attention to a loudy cry coming from the other group.

"My son! Save my son!"

Sophie was crying inconsolable. Izumi used her last forces to elevate the storage room's floor and hands formed by rock removed Roy under the snow. Sig Curtis carried the man outside. The black-haired man was unconscious and his lips were in a blue tone. He wasn't breathing.

"No! Wake up Roy! Wake up!"

The old woman knelled by his side and shook the man. Mei rushed to help them.

"I know curative alchemy, let me help him!"

Scar put the doctor on his shoulder and looked at the black-haired man laid in the ground. In fact he wished to kill that man too, because he was a State alchemist. The hated State alchemists who destroyed his people. His thoughts were interrupted by the noises of people's voices.

The civilians watched their fight and went out of their houses after it was finished. Every citizen was already tired of the military oppression and demands. They were armed with shotguns, hooks and whatelse could be used as weapon. The crowd formed by men, women and children stopped around the group. Some women brought blankets and coats to them and others food. Those people were grateful to the ones who saved their town. They gave them hope.

In the other hand, Roy responded barely to Mei's attempts to save his life. He returned to breathe, but he was still so cold.

"We need to heat him or he's going to die."

A old woman offered her house; they were removing him to her house when a military car appeared in the main street. The crowd went furious against the car, and it stopped. Just one person was found inside of the car and he was carried away by two strong men. The person, a brunette young man begged for his life.

"Please! I won't hurt anybody because I'm just a doctor! I'm only looking for Roy Mustang who was in that shop! Please!"

Izumi let go of her husband and clapped her hands. The ground shook and the crowd let go of him.

"We need a doctor! If he's a doctor let him takes care of those who get hurt!"

She yelled and the crowd remained quiet.

"Are you really a doctor?"

She asked and glared at him.

"Y-yes… I am."

The stunned man looked at her. As State alchemist he never saw such powerful alchemist outside of the military.

"We need your help; Roy is in a bad situation."

Tom just asked where he could find Roy. After a quickly examination, his diagnostic was hypothermia and perhaps some broken ribs. Roy needed to be moved to the hospital or he would stop to breathe again. Mei was already healing the broken ribs, but she wasn't able to manage the internal damage. He examined Dr. Marcoh too, but his wounds were less severe than Roy's.

The crowd heard the doctor's words and decided that the hospital was the first place that they were going to take back. While everybody was too busy to notice, Scar just left and headed to the forest. They put Roy, Izumi and Marcoh in the car. Tom was the driver and Mei went on the passenger to give assistance. Escorted by the crowd, Berkley's car went along the snowy road heading to the hospital.

**To be continued**

**P.S.:** This chapter was unrevised. I lost my beta-reader again. If you saw errors, please report to me so I can correct them. I revised three times, but I can't catch everything. Al and Ling weren't forgotten. Next chapter is the conclusion of their adventures in Briggs.


	14. The circle of destruction

* * *

A.N.:This chapter brings the conclusion of the adventures in the north. Sorry for the delay, two months without a chapter… but real life forced me to that hope to post the next chapter asap. The poll was closed, Sophie has sealed her fate: she deserves something worse than death. Thanks for those who voted! – poor Sophie… XD Unbetaed as always...

**Chapter rate:** R-15 for violence, gore and swearing.

* * *

**Chapter 13:** "The circle of destruction"

The cold walls from Brigg's fortress were once a safe place. Everything was her domain; the whole north people feared and respected her soldiers. Olivier felt for the first time in her military life that this could be a lie. The monster that surged from the deeps of her fortress showed that there are forces bigger than Briggs, even bigger than the human race. It wasn't human or an animal. The mysteries weren't just about the monster and the alchemist suit of armor that helped to defeat it. The huge tunnel which they discovered under her fortress was another great mystery with no apparent answers. What is it purpose? Who did order to build it?

Walking through the shallow and long corridor of the tunnel, the General wondered about what she should do.

"Let's stop. Captain!"

The blonde addressed the "crocodile" guy, Buccaneer. He answered promptly and carried with him the three "prisoners", the suit of armor boy, the private Falman and the bearded man. The other guy disappeared from sight.

The other soldiers dismounted their horses and went ahead, to figure out where that tunnel can lead. She waited patiently until they were nowhere on sight.

"We're alone now. I want to know everything."

Her voice tone changed and she seemed concerned. Even her manners changed.

"Sorry general..."

The suit of armor spoke gently. He glanced at the bearded man and remained quiet.

"Bet that you know something… can't you tell me then?"

She stared at the beard man.

"You're on a war that you can't win general."

Olivier grinned. That man was really mysterious but somehow trustful. She saw wise and power on those eyes. She liked that.

"Ishval, Fisk, Cameron, Photoset, Pendleton... these and others were the battles that the Central's soldiers have won, but for us our battle is survive for one more day. You can't say that I can't win."

Hohenheim stared at her.

"Do you really believe in everything that are you saying?"

The grin on her lips vanished. She stared at that man and felt as weak as a newborn baby. She wasn't on the control of the situation and it was really bad. She didn't like to not be in the control, since she always had the control.

"Perhaps no… and guess that you already know that."

The blond man smiled and then looked at Alphonse.

"We can trust her for awhile… that book of yours is quite useful now."

Al got his book and opened it; suddenly one page slipped out and fell off into the ground. It was the Amestris' map. Alphonse was already replacing it when he noticed something. He has seen that map so many times before, and the country's format always turned on something inside of him. Today he figured out why. The country had the format of a huge transmutation circle.

A man terribly wounded was resting peacefully in a hospital bed. Zolf Kimbly had fallen during his fight with the Ishvalian Scar. An old well-dressed man came in and Kimbly opened his eyes.

"Thank you for coming Lt. General Raven."

His voice croaked out and he managed to show up a faint grin.

"You're really messed up Crimson… but I guess that some of these can help perhaps?"

The man slipped out from his inner pocket three small crimson stones.

"I will appreciate that sir."

Kimbly grinned weakly and the man handed the stones to him.

* * *

In the Central's train station, Maes Hughes went to leave his wife and their sleeping child into the last train to the west. Maes thought that part of him really wanted to follow his family and leave the country but the other part reminded him that there were responsibilities with his friends and country. Gracia looked at the sad face of her husband and kissed him. Elysia was already sleeping on her arms.

"Promise that you will take care, you two."

Maes kissed his daughter's forehead. Gracia gave a sad smile. She knew that was necessary to leave Central. That country no longer was safe and her husband still was needed there. Roy left that task to him, to protect their friends and families.

"We will be fine… I'll miss you so much…"

She was trying to be strong, although the tears already falling from her eyes. Maes cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead fondly. That could be their last moment together. An imminent war was going to happen and he didn't know if he would be alive in the end of that. Lt. General Grumman in the east and Brigadier General Lewis in the south were all the help that he got. King Bradley, the homunculi and the entire army were their enemies. He leaded his family until the train and watched his wife and child taking their cabbin. She was sobbing copiously and sent to him flying kisses. Maes got them all and kept in his heart. The train started to move and quickly left the train station behind. The man felt so lonely even that dozens of people were there, almost invisible by the tears that blurred his sight.

* * *

Alphonse started to draw a circle in that map with Falman's help, every incident and bloody battles were strangely connected in that circle. When it was done, he'd recognized that. It was simple in the form, but powerful on its purpose. The entire country was a huge circle of human transmutation. He finally understood, it was _The truth behind all the truths_ from Dr. Marcoh's notes. That tunnel was located exactly between the referred places and Briggs was one of them and probably the next target. It was so terrible that he couldn't believe or he didn't want to believe, what his father have told and what happened to Xerxes... everybody were in danger, Winry, Granny, Ed... his nephews or nieces even didn't get born yet. Olivier watched them drawing the circle and since her entire family was mostly composed by alchemists she understood what that meant: trouble, really big trouble.

"Please help us."

Alphonse demanded. His determination turned into stop that senseless. He recalled what happened to Xerxes and probably Father and the homunculi were trying to do it again.

"I need to know what's going on or I can't help you."

The General seemed very determined in that question. Al pondered what to do. He could tell her the necessary or he could tell everything. If he lies people can die as result of his acts. His brother was one of these people, Ed was captured and being held somewhere.

Hohenheim looked at Al's circle and grinned proudly. The kid figured out everything in time and the next step is prepare for the battle until _that day_. The mankind shall forget the Philosopher stone and he was going to finish everything by stopping the man called _Father_. He needed allies and he needed to know if the tunnel was completed. The tunnel was finished but they have time, they have four months for the countdown.

After some minutes, Al finally decided. They can't fight by themselves anymore.

* * *

While the other group was left behind a small group patroled ahead to check out the tunnel and discover more threatens. The General Armstrong didn't want more surprises and the men know how she hated it.

Walking in that long tunnel, having only the flame torches as the only illumination there and the sounds of the horses' coffins against the ground echoing kept the soldiers alert to any movement. The air surprisingly became more and more cold, turning the exploration into to the unknown darkness a thrilling experience.

The horses were disturbed but still obeyed their masters. Suddenly they heard the sound of quickly footsteps into their direction. The guns were already ready on their hands when the thing, a xingese man passed by them running frightening the horses and sending some men into the ground.

"Stop right there!"

A blond sergeant demanded. The man just glanced behind and grinned.

"Run if ya want to live sucker!"

And he was gone. The soldiers looked at each other frowning in confusion and tried to tranquilize their mounts. Instead of getting calmer the horses neighed and refused to obey. Some of them run to the way back. Then it came. Formed by multiple eyes and shadows, like dozens of blades it cut some of the men in half just in a few seconds. Some of these soldiers never knew what have killed them. After some screams, the tunnel were silent again and the smell of fresh blood filled the air.

* * *

The General Armstrong pondered everything that the kid has told to her. Hostages, homunculi, King Bradley was a homunculus, a man pregnant and hidden experiments. Besides the internal intrigues over the ex-colonel Mustang's team, she thought that this time it was beyond her expectations. At what point it was true she didn't know but she alread has taken her decision.

"I've trained in the academy with Hawkeye and Havoc… losing them would be a waste. I will help you."

Alphonse was excited about it. She would be a powerful ally and the Briggs' army was famous by the ferocity and efficiency in battle.

"But… what about the Colonel Hughes, Roy and my brother?"

Al reminded her that Ed needed to be rescued.

"Tomorrow will see about yer brother and fuck the Colonel. I want less people on my way."

She laughed. Al wondered if it was really okay to trust in that woman. They were heading back to the exit when fearful screams coming from meters ahead in the tunnel starlet Alphonse and the group. A man appeared suddenly, running into their direction. He was Greed. The homunculus passed by them running to the exit. Hohenheim glanced quickly at his son and rushed to the tunnel, sealing it with his alchemy just touching the ground.

"Hey! We have soldiers there!"

Olivier yelled, but Alphonse alerted them to the danger in an urgent tone. If his father was acting like that, surely it wasn't good.

"General! Please take everybody to the surface!"

She looked at him irritated. Nobody in Briggs can tell her what to do, but all her senses were pointing into an imminent danger. His soldiers' lives were more important than pride now.

"To the surface! Hurry!"

The soldiers of Briggs promptly ran to the opening. Improvised stairs were made by Alphonse.

"Dad!"

Al called his father but no response came.

* * *

Maes looked at his dark and empty house, that sight made him feel so miserable and lonely. He hoped that his family would be fine with Gracia's parents in Creta. He has known that it was necessary because an inevitable war was coming very soon. Maes thought that If Roy could be there to help him to think straight. Roy was the strategist, not him. Was he still alive? Maes felt his chest tightening by the thought of something bad happen to his best friend and Ed. By the destiny's irony, his friend found his happiness in times like those. He was even going to be a father! They could exchange photos and experiences of fatherhood. He'd even dreamed about the peaceful times that their family could spend together. But reality wasn't that easy.

Politicians and the high officers were so enthusiastic that week and he wondered why. He just wanted to know what was going on. The more he investigated more he became confused.

He opened the front door and came in. He went right to the cabinet were an 18-year old scotch was hidden, after this terrible day he needed that. General Grumman sent two bottles to him as courtesy. _Grumman is a good man_, he thought. He was helping to gather men and weapons to support their small rebellion. The Fuhrer and the homunculi were up to something and were going to use the country as some disposal, playing with the citizens' lives. They won't let they do such thing.

He seated in the sofa and gulped down the scotch. The telephone rang and he promptly attended it.

"Colonel Hughes?"

A feminine voice. Bitter and serious as always, it was Lt. Hawkeye.

"Yes it's him."

"I've received a response from Lt. Havoc, Lt. Breda and Major Sergeant Fuery but seem that Private Falman is unreachable."

"Thank you Lt. Hawkeye."

"You are welcome, sir. Good Night sir."

"Good night lieutenant."

He heard a click and replaced the receiver in the hook. The man thought that finally something good was going to happen. He smiled content and savored the last gulp of his drink.

* * *

He has daydreaming. Roy was there once again, telling how they will be a happy family together. A family that he never had. He was going to give birth to their children and everything was going to be alright. Edward slowly opened his eyes and wished that his fantasies were true. But the blonde was stuck in that fucking hospital without his husband. He'd never admit to Roy that he missed him so much; after all being the lovey-dovey was the black haired man's part in their marriage. He gazed blankly at the ceiling and heard a sighing besides his bed. The doctor took him to his wife's room and she was eight months pregnant.

"Bored?"

She asked with curiosity.

"Yeah."

Ed wasn't going to talk with her. He was so annoyed by the thought that in his actual shape and condition he can't go out and kick some asses.

"Wanna talk?"

She offered. Probably the woman was bored too.

"Whatever."

The blonde answered harshly. After that the woman shall shut up.

"You know, you're quite pretty for a guy."

"What the fuck?!"

Finally she got his attention. Ed sat upright to gaze directly at her. She was grinning.

"I-I mean, I liked you."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, but she continued.

"You're the one who has been occupying my husband's mind during the past months. I thought that he was trying to save some ordinary woman that would be his lover, but I'm relieved that you're a guy… he isn't gay, so he can't be the father."

Ed narrowed his eyes and snarled.

"I am not gay."

Her eyes widened and she smiled amused.

"I am sorry… hum… what's your name?"

"Edward."

The blonde frowned and crossed his arms over his enlarged chest.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rebecca."

The short alchemist only mumbled something. The woman smiled again.

"I'm here because of high blood pressure, but I think that it's controlled now… you know, I hate hospitals… principally needles… so fucking scary..."

She trailed off. The blonde finally looked at her. Rebecca was in the same situation and she can swear like a sailor! He felt sympathetic over the woman.

"Boy or girl?"

The small blonde rubbed his precious belly and the twins were sleeping at least. The woman seemed slightly better for having someone to talk.

"We're expecting a girl. And you?"

"Hum, one of them is a boy and the other… we don't know yet."

The woman smiled again.

"Oh, it's amazing! Twins! May I touch your stomach?"

Ed blushed. He was embarrassed as hell, but sometimes the feeling was so good that he had allowed people to do that.

"S-sure."

The woman stood from her bed and came until Ed's. Rebecca rubbed gently the blonde's stomach. It was a warm touch, the one that he has been missing since Roy was gone. Ed felt the impulse to touch her belly too.

"You can do it if you want."

As if she was reading his mind, Ed looked at her and smiled shyly. They exchanged smiles. The blonde couldn't understand… it was like some magic; the magic between two people who are expecting lives inside or called simply by _motherhood._ Of course he wasn't a woman, but his body reacted that way. His body rejected his male part and decided to produce life. The short alchemist thought that the changing on his body was messing up his mind too. At the thought, perhaps the damned hormones were changing him into a freaking girl or something worse… he tried to turn back to the reality, that fucking pregnancy was REALLY messing up this mind. While rubbing her belly, Ed felt somewhat happy, guilty and sad at same time. THAT was disturbing, being pregnant input a sea of emotions inside of him that sometimes has came to the surface and he can't help but cry.

"Sorry…"

The blonde turned his head to the other side before Rebecca could see the small tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Besides his own family, the doctor's family and many people were suffering too. The woman just touched his left shoulder and grinned.

"Don't worry… just promise me to take a good care of those little angels inside of you."

"O-okay."

Ed smiled and wiped his eyes. They laughed but suddenly were interrupted by Rebecca's father who just came in. His face was red from the distress, by his appearance something have frightened the man.

"The soldiers are coming… and they're after you kid."

* * *

Alphonse thought that he would never see his father again. A deadly silence filled the room, soldiers, horses and even the freezing wind have stopped to move waiting for what would come out from that hole. The younger Elric finally decided to go down there and check if his father was okay. When he was a few inches from the border, a strong grip held him. It was Greed.

"Don't go there kid. Ya can't fight against this one."

Al couldn't even understand against WHAT they're fighting. Suddenly, as an answer to his worries, his father finally came out from the hole.

"Dad…"

As the suit of armor approached the man, he'd noticed that the man was showing a face that he'd never seem before even in that mine when he thought they would die. He was so serious and his eyes were like the eyes of a predator like a tiger…the same determined eyes of his brother. Before the elder Elric could say something, soldiers entered in the fortress. General Armstrong seemed slightly surprised, who dared to enter in Briggs without her approval?

A man on his 60's and gray hair escorted by a few hesoldiers walked calmly into her. She saluted him.

"Major general Haven, I'm surprised with your visit."

The man saluted back and smirked.

"Long time no see, brigadier general Armstrong."

She looked at him and glanced slightly at her right arm, Lt. Miles. Haven was known as the Central's crow, cleaning the Central's dirty secrets that accidentally came out. If he was sent to Briggs, probably she stepped in some dangerous territory. She loved that.

"Yes General Haven, it has been a year… may I ask you what are you doing in my fortress?"

"Just formalities..." he stared at her "...however it seems that you have found out our little secret."

The man grinned and looked at the huge hole in the middle of the room.

"I think that your 'little' secret have found us general."

It always was a game, politics and the military. She knew how to play that game too.

"A lamentable accident… we shall forget everything and replace Sloth to his work."

She raised a single eyebrow. It happened just a few hours and how this bastard could figure out what have happened there? Principally, what on earth that old man was doing there?

"Shall we? If I'm not wrong, it needs to be reported to the Central."

The man grinned again. _It is so damn irritating_, she thought.

"It was an accident, I'm sure that the General wouldn't report that in the next month's meeting… would you general?"

"No, I wouldn't. I think that neither you bastard."

"What?!"

The man's face expression suddenly turned from amusing to annoyance.

"No one can order my men and me to do something in Briggs. You're in MY territory Haven."

She stared at him with a predatory grin.

"How you dare to talk like that to me, you bit…GAAAHHH!!!"

His words were interrupted by Olivier's blade. Her sword slashed his flesh if it was butter and inflicted a mortal wound from his abdomen to his chest. The limp body fell off into the floor spraying the blood around it. Haven's soldiers were immediately arrested and those who resisted were killed by the Brigg's men. Olivier calmly wiped the blood of her sword with a piece of fabric given by a soldier and replaced the weapon to its guard.

"We have a long talking about your plans for the future, mister Hohenheim."

Hohenheim smirked and signaled to Al come with them. The boy was still stunned by the current scenes, but followed his father and the general in loudly steps. Left behind and totally forgotten, Greed walked into the hole and noticed that the man have sealed it. He'd finally found out the perfect fellows to beat his old man, after all his efforts to lead them to this place and confront Pride weren't in waste. He smirked briefly and walked slowly into the direction where Hohenheim and the suit of armor alchemist went.

**To be continued. **

**P.S.: **Does someone is still readin' this???


	15. Hope

**A.N.:** Thank you very much for your comments! I'm glad that even with the delay people are still reading this. :) The REAL conclusion of the adventures in the North! You are tired that the babies never show up so... I hope to write it until the chapter 16. Well, I kinda lost the track on this story and please don't flame me. My newest beta **greedxed **got a virus on her putter, so this chapter is unrevised as always. T.T

**Chapter rate:** R-15 for violence, swearing.

* * *

**Chapter 14:** "Hope"

Brigadier General Harrier looked at the distant peaks nearby the Polaris town. The military car was putting a good velocity even with the snow; a snow truck was helping to clear the way. He felt relieved to leave that place. The mission failed. How could this happen? The crowd took the improvised headquarters and expulsed them. If that demon wasn't there… the Ishvalian demon, named Scar. With that man's help his troops were crushed. He can't come back to Central and face the other officials; the Fuhrer said that he won't tolerate fails. This meant that his career was over and it was everything that he cared in life.

He let out a heavy sigh. He looked at the driver and slipped off from his internal coat pocket his Smith&Wesson. The man approached the gun to his temper. Cold sweat rolled down from his forehead. His heart was racing with the expectative. Finally, after some moments, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Attack! We're under attack!"

A young private yelled at the corridor. The troops quickly raced to downstairs. An old man was fallen off in the floor with an ugly bruise under his left eye, but after the soldiers left, the man let a small grin formed on his lips. He could stop the soldiers that were trying to invade his daughter's room.

"Dad! Are you okay?" a young girl called him from inside.

"Yes I am."

He slowly got up and opened the door. His two daughters and their friend were staring at his bruise on his face.

"Dad! They did hurt you!"

Rebecca - the oldest daughter – was rather scared. She rose from her bed and helped her father to sit down.

"Don't worry it's just a scratch…" then the two girls started to talk that he was irresponsible for doing that.

Edward was dying to know what happened that made the soldiers went back. He couldn't wait and the blonde interrupted the two girls.

"Why did the soldiers run away?"

The older man's eyes suddenly widened. He realized that the soldier said an attack! They should get out of the hospital!

"Oh, dammit! The hospital is being attacked! We should hurry up and get out of here!"

"Dad… we cannot leave in this state, surely is freezing outside and I'm not feeling very good. My back is hurting a lot and the pain is increasing since the past hour."

Rebecca said and came back to the bed. She was eight months pregnant and was in treatment for high blood pressure.

"Maybe its Roy who is attacking the soldiers, I know that he's coming. We'll be fine."

Ed thought that a little bit of hope wasn't that bad. He rubbed his belly and felt his chest tightening. If he was wrong and Roy was dead or hurt… the blonde shook his head and tried to evade the pessimistic thoughts.

* * *

"Please open the door! We have people that need immediate treatment!"

Tom Berkley slammed his fist against the doors.

"Stay back or I'll shoot you!"

A nervous soldier threatened him from the other side. The crowd was trying to break the glasses; the situation was totally out of control. The chaos spread to the town, at the same moment the military base was being attacked by the furious crowd.

"Who's in command? I'm the "Dream Weaver Alchemist"! Open the doors before the situation get worse!"

He waited for a response but it didn't come in time until the thick glass got broken. The first ones to enter got shot by the military fusils. The rest of the crowd was furious. They regretted until a safe point and started to throw rocks and everything reachable by their hands.

"Don't shoot!"

The alchemist quickly drew an array and a protection wall appeared where the glass was. He ran to check the men who got shot. Four people were hit, one was dead and the others needed urgent treatment. A small girl, by her features she was xingian, knelled at his side and drew arrays in the snow.

"I'll help you with them, go get the bad guys!"

Tom looked at her and understood for what purpose were the arrays, she was using curative alchemy. He saw the girl using that in the car and thought how amazing. It was completely different from everything that he has seen before. Back to the reality, he didn't have time for that. He could investigate the Xing's alchemy later – of course if they survive to this war. The alchemist stood and tried to think in a way to enter. A truck parked nearby got his attention. He ran to the truck hoping to not get hit by the random threw objects. Tom decided to use the truck to open the doors. The driver left the keys, so it was easy. He used the back of the truck against the doors destroying great part of the hospital's entrance. The crowd followed him.

Tom hurried to inside and he was in the middle of a haze of dust. The dust was so intense that made him cough. When it eased he saw the stunned soldiers lying on the floor. Some of these soldiers were unconscious, hurt and other were surrounded by the rebellions. He regretted what he did, but seemed that the soldiers weren't seriously wounded. Doctors and nurses came to help. The brunette doctor came back where Roy and the others were; thankfully Dr. Marcoh was back to consciousness and healing his own bruises with a red stone. The nurses brought stretchers and the patients were removed to the hospital.

* * *

They waited in the room for almost two hours. It was possible to hear a lot of noise followed by an explosion coming from the lower floor – they were in the second. Rebecca's back was still hurting; she complained that now the pain was coming in waves. Her suffering was clearly visible; she was sweating cold with a painful expression on her face.

"I'll check out what's going on outside…"

Mr. Fowley annunciated and headed to the door.

"No! Dad wait-! Ouch!"

Rebecca tried to get up so fast that she felt an excruciating pain coming from her midsection. She crutched her enlarged stomach and lay back in the bed.

"Rebecca!"

The other occupants of the room went right to her. She was sweating a lot. Suddenly her hospital gown and part of the bed sheets got completely wet with a clear liquid coming from the middle of her legs.

"Oh shit! She's in labor!"

Ed exclaimed, recognizing the signs that he saw once in Rush Valley*.

"I can't… I still have three weeks ahead…"

Rebecca was panting in distress with the obvious pain while the scared younger sister was petting her back trying to give some comfort.

"Doctor! We need a doctor!"

Her father screamed in panic. At that time the door was opened abruptly and they saw a brunette young man using doctor's outfit coming in. The man was Tom Berkley covered in dust and there was blood in his clothes. He went right to Rebecca.

"Becca! What's going on?"

She looked at him with tearing eyes.

"I'm having a baby dammit! IT HURTS!"

She managed to yell between the pants then the man dumbly stumbled in the door to ask help.

"Hey nurse! We have a labor! I need help and a surgical gown!"

He hurried back to room and instructed to his wife to breathe rhythmically and count the contractions. He tried to wash all that he could of the blood and dust in the bathroom. Tom changed his clothes when the nurse brought the new ones. Two nurses were already taking Rebecca's vitals, putting an oxygen mask and connecting her to the IV.

"We should move her to the surgical ward!"

Tom said to one nurse, but she replied that the two surgery rooms were occupied.

Ed watched everything from his bed. He wished to death ask about Roy but he didn't want to be childish and ignore the fact that was the doctor's child deliver. The short alchemist saw all those needles and the doc examining Rebecca down there. It was scary, embarrassing and disgusting. _At least ain't going to deliver in the normal way_ – he thought.

More two hours passed between screams, push and more screams. After all the hard work a healthy little girl came to the world.

The whole family was enchanted by the small baby. She was still premature so the nurse took her to the pediatric ward to get a better attention accompanied by the proud daddy. The left nurse was taking care of the exhausted mother who was still trying to expulse the rest of the placenta.

The short blonde didn't see the entire labor that time and thought that it was amazing – except for the disgusting parts. He wondered if Roy would show that smile that he loves so much when the twins get born. Ed even wondered what could be that feeling of having his babies on his arms, feeling their tiny lives on his hands… after all they were the result of his and Roy's love – _and his husband's lack of sensibility with condoms_. The doctor came after half hour and said that the baby was fine. He kissed the new mom and talked to their family. After examining his wife, the doctor came to talk to Ed.

"Oh, I'm sorry… you had to stay here all the time. We're so occupied with the chaos in the hospital that I think that is better for you remain here." he paused and then talked cautiously "I need to talk about Roy."

Ed stared at the doctor for a moment. When his brain returned to think straight again his heart was pounding on his chest.

"Please tell me! Is he okay?" the blonde tried to get out of the bed.

The doctor held the blonde's shoulders and made him stay back.

"Calm down! You're pregnant for god sake!"

Noticing that the doctor wouldn't talk until he cool down, the blonde tried to relax and control himself.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Ed slowly breathed in waiting for the worse.

"Don't interrupt me okay? Wait until the end, deal?"

The short blonde narrowed his eyes impatient. Letting out a heavy sigh, Ed replied.

"Deal."

"Roy got himself in a battle and got hurt. He had hypothermia and I brought him here with your teacher to receive medical treatment. Before you can ask, he's already awake and is stable. His condition isn't that critical; I think that he's going to get better in a week with proper rest and medications I'll keep him in the ICU this night just for precaution. Your teacher is going to be okay too, she only needs some rest."

"Take me to Roy- I mean, to them! Please!"

Ed begged desperate. He needed to see with his own eyes that Roy was fine. Even that the blonde wanted to hold his tears, his eyes betrayed him.

"I'll ask to a nurse, I still have a lot of people to treat and when the things settle down you'll see him."

"I can't wait that much…Roy…"

Ed's sobs were noisy and the blonde hated to be like that – damn hormones! He hated to be there without Roy.

"You'll see him soon, I promise. Now I must go, we have just a few doctors working here."

Tom hurried out of the room. Ed wiped his eyes and lay down, sinking face on his pillow.

* * *

The Fuhrer's cabinet was impressive looking. Expensive furniture, art and high book shelves gave the impression of a library or museum. A very dark one, because the windows were insufficient to keep the room well illuminated. Major General Hakuro was already used to be there, but he always had some kind of fear of that room; especially because he was going to give to the Fuhrer bad news so early in the morning.

"Sir, I have the recent reports in hands. They arrived this morning."

King Bradley looked at him and replied with his usual tone of voice.

"Please read them general."

Hakuro opened the file chart and started to read.

"East city was taken by rebellion forces and militia. We suspect that General Grumman has relations with the rebellions. I sent troops but they intercepted the military train and have been keeping our soldiers as prisoners. Militias have been attacking military buildings in the south and west; however the situation is still under control. Drachma did cut all the diplomatic relations with Amestris; we suspects that they are preparing an attack then Briggs is already in alert. General Haven is there but still didn't enter in contact then we sent a message for him. Polaris town in north was taken by rebellions, we are sending troops to- "

The Fuhrer raised slightly his hand signaling that was enough.

"Don't send troops to Polaris. That town isn't important for us. But the capital of the east, East city is a heavy loss for us. We must combat these rebellions or the entire country will break apart general. I want to discuss this in the afternoon meeting. Now, I have some subjects that need my attention, thank you general Hakuro."

Hakuro saluted and left closing the door after him.

"Seems that Father doesn't want that shrimp anymore."

Lust came from the side room.

"Father decided that Edward Elric will serve to others purposes. We already got another successful experiment."

"This is going to be annoying… Greed and Hohenheim are with them. Envy disappeared."

Calmly walking in from the shadows, Selim – or Pride – joined the two homunculi in the conversation.

"Father said that Greed will have his punishment – again. I saw him in the tunnels with Alphonse Elric and that man."

Wrath just grinned.

"I suppose that you will be one to do it?"

A smirk formed in the homunculus lips.

"Perhaps."

He walked back to the shadows and disappeared.

"What are the others for me and Gluttony?"

Lust asked while seating in the center couch.

"You will keep an eye in the Fullmetal boy and his teacher; they're precious sacrifices for us. Gluttony already has another place to go."

She just grinned briefly and left the older homuculus to his thoughts.

* * *

Ed didn't know when he fell asleep. It was already night when a nurse came to help him to take a bath and change his clothes – gladly he got a pajama. She said that the doctor was still treating the patients and possibly he wasn't going to talk with him now. After eating his light meal – a piece of hospital crap, the blonde wondered why all the bad cooking was concentrated in hospitals – then he was left alone. He didn't know a thing about Roy or teacher and the wait was driving him insane. He looked at his roommate and Rebecca was already sleeping after the exhaustive day. The labor consumed her whole forces, but gladly nothing worse happened. Ed could see her nursing her baby for the first time. He has thought about that issue a lot. He got boobs and the babies were gonna be fed by_ his_ milk. Milk, that white and disgusting piss will be produced by his own body. It made him want to puke. The worst, when the nurse offered milk to him and he refused to drink, he was lectured by her. The babies need the protein, minerals and vitamin that only the milk can give to them – even in the intra-uterine life. The blonde can still feel the taste of it on his mouth, but it was a sacrifice for his children – and he hoped that the little brats can recognize it in the future. Roy told him to drink milk too, but his argument just pissed him off. The black-haired man said that milk's taste was better than the semen's – at that moment Ed was covered in cum after giving a blowjob on his husband. _Pervert_ – he thought. Roy could be a pervert but Ed missed him so much.

The short alchemist was already giving up on waiting, when someone came to his bed.

"Edward? Are you still up?"

The amber eyes promptly answered to his name. The same doctor as before was standing beside his bed with a tired expression.

"Roy keeps asking about you and he won't rest until he sees your face. I still have some patients but they can wait."

Ed's heart was racing in anticipation. The doctor helped the short alchemist to get a wheelchair and leaded him to the Intensive Care Unit, where the critical patients were receiving treatment. Separated from the others, Roy was placed in a bed in the corner, with equipments checking his vitals and an IV line dripping a clear fluid to his veins. His head was covered with bandage and he had some scratches on his arms and face. The blonde couldn't hold his tears and called his husband's name in a mix of relief, happiness and pain.

The man's eyes opened quickly while the doctor allowed Edward to come closer by parking his wheelchair beside the bed. Roy smiled and rubbed gently his lover's smooth cheek and the blonde held the man's hand against his own.

"Hey… nice to see you."

Roy's voice sounded rough.

"I was so worried… I thought in the worse… I-"

The black-haired man sealed his husband's thin lips with his index finger.

"I'm here and I will keep my promise. I won't let you alone anymore, are you hearing me Edward Elric Mustang?" he smirked "Just kiss me shrimp."

"Bastard."

Ed smiled and pushed himself up to reach his husband's lips. They exchanged fondly glances relieved to see each other. The doctor just left the room silently, he didn't want to be nosey and probably those two would have a lot of things to talk about.

* * *

_**Two days after.**_

"Mr. Elric?"

The blonde was disturbed from his sleep by a nurse.

"Huh?"

Ed answered still half-sleeping.

"You received a call. They are going to call again in ten minutes. Would you like to answer?"

The short alchemist sat upright. Who would give a phone call to him in there? Just a few people knew where he was and he wasn't sure if was safe to talk to other people now.

"Who?"

The nurse slipped out a small memo and read it.

"Hum… His name is Alphonse and said that was your brother."

Ed felt his heart racing. Al found him out! He was glad that his younger brother was okay – he hoped so – even that Al didn't tell him where he was.

"Why didn't you say it sooner? Take me to a telephone! P-please!"

The nurse helped the pregnant blonde walk and leaded him to the nurse station. She let him seat in a chair near to the telephone.

"He will call in a few minutes; I gave this number to him to call back."

Ed bit his lower lip anxiously. _C'mon Al, call again dammit!_

_RIiing, Riii-_

He picked up the receiver so quickly that startled the nearby nurse.

"_Hello, I'd like to talk with Edward-"_

"Al! It's me!"

The blonde answered enthusiastically. He was so glad to hear his brother's voice.

"_Ed! How are you? What happened?"_

Al sounded relieved too.

"I'm fine. Roy got hurt but he's recovering very well and Teacher is the hospital too, but she is almost back to her normal. She threatened me twice last night…"

The blonde chuckled. Izumi yelled at him because he was out of bed so late at night just to see her.

_"Oh, I've heard that you were captured by the military. I'm glad that you're fine. What about the babies?"_

"This is a long story but now everything is fine and the babies too. One of them is a boy, you're having a nephew! But the other baby doesn't want to show its 'privates'… he or she blocked the image with its legs. The doctor said that is because my womb doesn't have much space for the babies to grow, due to my lack of… _height_. Lack of height my ASS! If wasn't the nurse I would throw the bed on him." Ed paused; he wasn't letting his brother talk "Enough about me! Tell me about you, how did you find me? Where are you?"

Al giggled a little with Ed's height complex. It was wonderful. He was having a nephew and was able to talk to his brother again. However he called for these and other reasons. He must warn his brother about the danger and the inverted transmutation circle.

_"A friend found out that you were in the hospital and gave me the phone number, Mr. Falman is here too. I'm in Briggs now. Don't worry about me okay? Ah! Brother-"_ he trailed off, he was aware that wasn't safe to talk everything on the phone but he can use other ways _"When Roy gets better ask someone to make a chocolate cake for him. Chocolate cake is the best for these situations."_

In the principle the blonde didn't get it. What was Al talking about? But he remembered a conversation that they had months ago. If something important happen they would use codes, so nobody can tell what they're talking about. Al used the Dr. Marcoh's code so he continued talking normally.

"The bastard? He's my husband now so I feel that I can spoil him. He likes that apple pie you made once. Give me the recipes then."

Alphonse got the correct answer and was glad that Ed figured out. They talked for almost one hour and in the end, Ed went to his room to solve the code. He wrote each word in a memo and after a few minutes it was done. The messages disguised under the culinary recipes were rather disturbing.

_Dad is a Philosopher Stone. Father is the first homunculus and is going to transmute the entire country in a Philosopher Stone. He uses an inverted circle. We have six months until the doom. Dad know how to stops him. The civil war is imminent. _

The blonde gulped down in dry. His old man is a philosopher stone? It has the shape of a human…? IT is a human being? He was shocked. They searched for a long time for something that in fact was someone who he was trying to avoid along the years. But there wasn't time to think about it.... he will deal with his father later. About the rest of the message, he just realized that his hypothesis were true. The country's shape wasn't a coincidence. Ed hoped that he can deliver his babies in safety in the middle of a war. Surely Roy and the others should know what's going on. Concerned, the blonde asked to a nurse to take him to his teacher's room.

**To be continued.**


	16. All is one and one is all

**A.N.:** Sorry for the delay!!!! I moved and went abroad so until I settle down it was difficult to get some time to write. This chapter is special because I've decided that some stuff needed to run or I won't be able to write until the end – I love this story and I want to finish it – and this time it has the same name of one of the manga/brotherhood series chapters. Enjoy~

This chapter was betaed by **greedxed**, thanks Greedy! :)

**In the previous chapters...**

In a night of unprotected passion, Edward got pregnant because of Roy. After this happening, the pregnant blonde and the ex-bachelor Flame Alchemist united their lives in a symbolic wedding ceremony. However, Father and his homunculus had plans for the short alchemist and chased them until the extreme North, where Edward was captured. Envy was sent to fight against the Flame, who got hurt during the battle. Surprisingly with the help of Scar, Mei and Izumi Curtis the homunculus was defeated and disappeared with the Ishvalian man in the gelid forest around the town. Without knowing anything, Edward was being held in a hospital for research purposes. A State alchemist that learned about the couple's problems decided to help the blonde. He was Tom Berkley helped his brother-in-law Ben Fowley, whose charge was take care of the blonde during the captive time. While Tom went to help Roy and the others Ben was killed by the homunculi. Roy's mother went to the north too after the twins because they are heirs of her father's fortune. After an intense fight with her son and almost seeing him killed, she lost the sanity and disappeared from sight. The small town's inhabitants watching the oppression and injustice from the military soldiers started a rebellion and recovered the control of the city. Even with the chaos, Roy and Edward were reunited again in the hospital.

In a parallel side, Alphonse, Greed and Hohenheim were traveling together until the north where they asked help to the General Olivier Armstrong, the older sister of the Major Armstrong. She doubted of them until they went into a fight against the homunculus called Sloth who invaded the great fortress of Briggs. Due to the homunculus' indestructible ability, they were able just to stop him. Sloth was digging a tunnel in the subway to create a giant transmutation circle, being protected by the mortal Pride whose disguise was the Furher's son, Selim. Then Hohenheim revealed the terrible truth, Amestris was a giant transmutation circle whose unique purpose is the creation of a perfect Philosopher Stone. It happened several years ago to Xerxes and the Elric brothers' father was a Philosopher Stone itself and Father the First homunculus. Knowing the truth, Roy's friends and allies started a civil war to stop their plans. However, in the middle of the chaos and war, may two small babies survive?

**Chapter 14:** _"All is one and one is all"_

_Some months later. _

That was a peaceful night. All that he could hear was the sound of the wind, moving gently the grass around their camp. He, his father, Greed and some friends went there to protect the Ishvalian refugee camp.

Alphonse wished that he could feel that wind on his skin – if he had skin. He always liked that sensation when he was younger. However he was still trapped inside of that suit of armor. His brother said that they would find a way after his nephews get born. However an urgent feeling has been growing up inside of him, a sort of calling that is so strong that makes he feels uneasy. He'd seen images of the gate inside of his mind and the sensation of being dragged to that place again. Was his body calling for him? Body and soul ripped apart, an incomplete life. Did that mean that his soul would leave the suit of armor soon? He didn't want to die, but was he truly alive?

The teenager wondered if he would be able to see his nephews' faces. Ed should deliver soon by Doctor Knox's previsions. He was happy that their little family had increased. He gained a brother-in-law – it's so strange to have Roy as family, because he always had the image of just Colonel for him – and the twins. They let him choose a name for one of them! Al thought of several names, but it was a boy and he always liked girls' names – by the US exam one is a boy and the other always hides its private parts with its legs so they still don't know the gender – and after thinking a lot about Al picked Alexander. It is sad, but the name chosen was named after Tucker's dog… the same one that was transmuted with Nina to become a chimera. He doubted that Ed remembered that but he thought that it was a way to remember Nina… and this time he will definitely protect his nephew against ANY harm at the cost of his life.

The sounds of footsteps coming close woke him up from his daydream. He looked at who was coming and it was his father.

"Thinking about Edward?"

The older man sat on his side in the grass.

"How did you know?"

Hohennhein chuckled and lifted his head to stare the stars.

"How? Even that you grew apart from me you're so much like me."

Alphonse remained quiet, just hearing the distant sounds of frogs croaking. His father left them in order to protect his family against the father that was looking for them to serve as 'sacrifices' for the 'Promised Day'. The older man broke the silence one more time.

"Edward's husband is a great leader. He is coordinating the resistance here and in East city. I've heard that his friend is taking Central with his men's help. Edward made a good choice indeed."

The suit of armor moved a little bit. Edward was so stubborn, even when pregnant, followed Roy everywhere. They were in East city, but the war already reached that place. The General Grumans' betrayal was discovered when his men exploded a train with the Fuhrer inside. Since then, Central has sent troops to the East. But it was just a distraction. General's Armstrong men were secretly infiltrated in Central city and she was acting as a spy to discover what secrets they were hiding inside of the Central headquarters. Olivier Armstrong proved her abilities when she suppressed an attack to Briggs by Drachma. The Crimson alchemist was working for the Fuhrer and instigated the conflict to weaken Briggs. When it was done Kimbly disappeared. The chimeras that came along with him joined the Briggs army as allies.

Greed was still with them. Al didn't understand what business the homunculus had allying with the rebel force. The civil war was everywhere. The rebels controlled the East and North district, but the South cities were almost in their hands. Maes Hughes is strategically taking control points inside of Central with the help of Havoc and the others. The Mustang team was reunited again, with the exception of Roy and Falman. The day planned was closer; just two months separated Father from his objective. While this day wouldn't come, the rebels tried to take many cities as they could.

"Are you proud of us?"

This question seemed like an opportunity for the teenager. He really did want to know, after all that man was still their father and who knows until if he can survive to this war. The blonde man smiled sadly.

"I am not a good father for you two," he paused and sighed "but you two went beyond me and when the kids surpass their parents is a great motive for me to be proud of."

"But dad… we did human transmutation, brother lost his limbs and I lost my whole body…"

The boy was confused. His father was the first Philosopher Stone and everything is possible for him.

"Besides your mistake, you have chosen to fix your errors without sacrificing others. Otherwise I just ran away from my responsibility and now… he is going to do it again."

It wasn't going to happen. He won't let Father do it. Even that it seemed so impossible he would at least try.

"Get prepared. They're coming."

The older man pointed to a point in the forest where was possible to detect the approaching of vehicles. The troops sent to destroy the Ishval refugee camp were already there. The suit of armor raised determined. He will protect his family since Ed and Roy were just a few miles from there. Suddenly a sinister laugh irrupted from the deeps of the dark forest.

"This will end here."

Selim or Pride came out from the trees and smirked.

"So we meet again."

A sharp shadow passed just a few inches from Al. He jumped aside but again a quickly attack came in, this time he wasn't able to evade. He used his arm to protect himself but nothing happened. He looked at the homunculus again and standing in front of him was Greed with his body partially transmuted into a shield.

"Nice to see ya! I just hope to kick yer ass tonight."

The shallow childish form smirked while deadly shadows were coming from his feet.

"Try if you can."

Then the shadow blades with frightening eyes attacked the group.

* * *

Roy Mustang walked back to this temporary home that was the East Headquarters. Around of the of the buildings, strong barricades were alchemically built in order to protect civilians and non-civilians. All the necessary buildings were included, principally an adjacent military hospital that was being closely watched by some of General's Grumman men, since the loyal followers of the Fuhrer were close. The battle was settled in the peripheral districts, and all the refugees were being rescued and allocated at the improvised fortress. He passed by the main gate whose guards saluted him, his unit passed after him. He went directly to the hospital, anxious to see his lover's face. Because of the advanced pregnancy and some complications his husband was hospitalized one more time.

In the entrance the nurses greeted him and the black-haired man headed to Ed's room. When he opened the door, he found out Dr. Knox and Dr. Berkley talking with Izumi Curtis. Edward was in bed, the large stomach contrasting with the small body connected to several machines and an IV line. The short blonde's face was contorted with pain and covered with sweat.

"Finally! We were waiting for you!"

Izumi yelled, looking annoyed and concerned.

"What's happening?Ed?"

Roy demanded and went right to his husband's side. He caressed the pale cheeks concerned. Golden eyes looked at him and between pants he managed to whisper his name. His small hands were tightly clutching the large belly.

"He's in labor, colonel. It's two weeks earlier than I expected, but it started three hours ago. We tried to contact you many times but the battlefield lines were all busy."

The younger doctor spoke to him. Roy felt his heart racing and looked at Edward. For a brief moment he felt lost and his mind was numb.

"L-labor?"

"We must perform a c-section immediately. The surgery's preparative was already ready, but Edward refused to have the babies without you. You must hurry up and take a shower; you're covered in dust so I cannot allow you to the surgical ward like this."

Dr. Knox said and hurried out of the room to give orders to the nurses.

Roy felt his shoulders being firmly held and he was pushed forward to the door. He looked up and saw Sig Curtis.

"I'll take you to the bathroom but the rest do by yourself."

This was the first time that he felt like that. Roy went ahead many difficult situations including in battle, but he was going to be a father! This thought made him feel uneasy, he knew that this would happen seven months ago and prepared – better saying tried - himself psychologically for this great change on his life. However, did he really deserve that? Today and in the story of his life he'd killed many people in battles; these men were sons of somebody, didn't they? The husky man pushed him into the bathroom where a kind nurse already left a change of clothes – hospital's surgical gown – and a towel.

"You have 10 minutes, Edward is waiting."

* * *

Back to the short alchemist's room, Izumi was comforting the painful blonde.

"Where's Roy? I want him- shit!"

A strong contraction paralyzed him in pain. They were more frequent now, making the short alchemist wish to go to the gate one more time just to kick the ass of the "Truth". He had his limbs ripped apart, automail was attached to his body but this pain was so terrible like the others.

"Don't worry he will be here soon."

His teacher was there for him since the beginning. It made him remember the time when he and Al were under training in Dublith. She was a severe teacher and sometimes kind like a mother. At least he wasn't alone.

"Edward I will perform an epidural, it means that I'll inject an anesthetic in your spine. It will hurt but stay still okay?" Dr. Berkley said holding a big syringe dripping a clear liquid.

The nurses and the doctor helped him to lie on his side. The epidural did hurt like hell, but at least it made the contractions easy to bear. He couldn't feel his lower body anymore, just a sensation of tingling over his legs. After that they carried him in a stretcher until the surgical ward.

The surgical team was already ready when Roy entered using mask and a surgical cap. He stood beside the surgical table and held the blonde's flesh hand. A large and blue surgical drape separated the blonde's lower body from the rest. Ed was going to be awake during the surgery but Roy was the only one that could see the entire procedure. When the doc incised the skin, the black-haired man turned his head away.

"R-roy… what is going on? Can you see them?"

Edward's voice sounded a little rough because of the oxygen mask and the analgesic-drugged state. Roy gulped in dry; he looked at what the doc was doing. When the doc incised the womb a lot of body fluids with blood came out, the black-haired man had dizzy spells. He'd seen blood before but this was his Edward and the first labor of his whole life.

"This is the one of the left side. It's a boy!"

The doc enunciated and pulled out a small bluish baby covered with blood and creamy-cheese glop. He clipped and cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to a nurse.

"This is Alexander!"

Roy looked at the baby amazed. It was his son! But why he wasn't crying? He had a small notion about labors and babies were supposed to cry, weren't they?

They cleared its mouth and nose, and then a nurse took it to a nearby table for the first examination. After clearing its lungs, the baby cried for the first time of his life. She took him to the adjacent room for other tests.

"Here we go! This is the second, it's a boy too!"

The doc handed the baby to the nurse who did the same procedures.

"I wanna see my babies!"

Edward pleaded pulling Roy's hand.

"Please calm down, we will examine them first and soon they'll be in your arms."

Dr. Berkley who was assisting Dr. Knox tranquilized the blonde. The second baby was smaller and like his brother didn't cry. However this baby was taking too much time to breathe. The intern that was with the nurses called Dr. Berkley and they urgently took the baby to outside of the room.

"What's going on?"

Roy demanded concerned. Edward looked up at his husband and held his hand tightly.

"My babies… please don't…"

The blonde was already with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Edward we are still removing the placenta, and I'll close you. But don't over-excite yourself; you have a high risk of more bleeding. They are taking care of your babies, so please calm down."

Dr. Knox said, still working on Ed's womb. Roy kissed Ed's forehead and whispered.

"They'll be fine, they're strong as you are, so they'll be fine."

After an hour and half, the surgery was finished. Edward was exhausted and in pain, but he refused sedatives and strong analgesics because he wanted to see his sons. Roy accompanied his husband apprehensively, since the docs didn't give any information. They waited on Edward's room with the Curtises during a time that seemed to be years for all of them. When Tom Berkley entered in the room with two nurses carrying two tiny babies wrapped in light blue blankets, relief and excitement took the room.

"Congratulations Roy and Edward."

A nurse helped Edward to get the smallest one – he had to take care with the automail - and the other was handed to Roy who was seated on the bed by Ed's side. Izumi and Sig went closer to see them better. They were identical, with abundant black hair, wrinkled skin with and a faint bluish color. Edward kissed the forehead of his baby who yawned and opened its eyes. They were in a dark blue color but the eye's color can change until the third year of life as he read in one of those baby books. Roy caressed the cheek of his son in his arms, which started to cry. Clumsy he looked at the nurse totally lost, because of the war he didn't have time for parenthood practice.

"They look exactly like you… except for the lips, these lips are mine."

Edward commented with teary eyes. Roy showed the other baby to him, which calmed down after hearing the blonde's voice. The short alchemist caressed his other son's cheeks and mouth, suddenly the baby started to suck his finger.

"Seems that he's hungry. The twins are still premature so after their first meal they shall return to the incubator. The smallest had apnea, but it was because of the abundant amniotic liquid on his lungs. This is common on babies born by c-sections." The doctor spoke and smiled "Do you already have their names? We need to make medical charts for them."

Edward was static looking at the baby in his arms. Roy looked at him concerned.

"Ed? What's going on?"

The blonde looked up with a disgusting face.

"Do I really need to do this?"

Roy was confused at the beginning but after some instants he understood and smirked. The issue was Edward and his complex with milk.

"It can't be helped baby… they can only drink milk."

The black-haired man smiled and kissed his husband's forehead. Disgusted, Edward carefully undressed partially the hospital gown and bra to expose one of his 'boobs'. At least he'd seen women feeding their babies so he had some lectures in how it should be done. He approached the nipple to the baby's mouth that avidly started to suck it.

"Do you mind? This is fuckin' embarrassing."

Ed blushed while he was nursing the baby. Everybody except of Roy looked away. It wasn't so bad after all. Besides the pain from the surgery, it was quite pleasurable. The blonde relaxed a little bit and after twenty minutes the baby was satisfied. A nurse pick up the baby and Roy handed Alexander to him. She suggested that he should give the other side, so one more time the blonde repeated the procedure. While Ed was nursing the other baby, Roy had chance to meet his other son. This twin was way calmer than his brother. The nurse showed to him how to hold and make him burp. He completed the task and the baby slept in his arms.

"So what are their names?"

The doctor once again asked and a nurse was holding bracelets with their identification.

"This one is Alexander Elric-Mustang, but the other we haven't decided yet. We thought that was a girl but since we got another boy…"

The blonde replied, looking fondly at the baby in his arms.

"Hum, when you decide please tell a nurse then we can properly name him in the medical charts. I might attend other patients now, so if something happen call me." Dr. Knox said and left the room.

"We shall decide soon Ed… what do you suggest?"

Roy talked to the blonde while looking at small sleep form in his arms.

"I don't know I can't think of anything right now… but seems that he is very calm and quiet, I want a name that can fit with his personality."

"I'm sure that we can think in some special name for him."

Roy replied and admired the delicate features of his son. He was sure that the hair, chin and eyebrows were from his family, but the eyes and the lips are from Ed. The blonde had finished nursing Alexander and a nurse entered in the room accompanied by a soldier holding a camera.

"Sorry Ed, but I wanted to register this moment and asked for a camera to take a picture of all of us together."

Edward just rolled his eyes. During the pregnancy every time that they got some time Roy took pictures of him to prove in the future that he was indeed pregnant. The soldier seemed shocked. This was the first time that he was seeing a man giving birth but after the first impression he prepared the camera and tripod. First they took one of Edward holding Alexander and Roy holding the other twin together, and then the Curtises and the doctor Berkley joined them. When the man was gone the blonde glanced shyly at Izumi.

"Teacher do you want to hold him?"

Izumi smiled rather surprised and carefully took the baby on her arms. Alexander in other hand wasn't sleepy as his brother and started to cry. The black-haired woman rocked him and the baby calmed down.

"Teacher… do you want to be their grandmother?" the blonde asked, "You know, I'm orphan and so..."

Embarrassed, Edward looked away.

"This is an honor Edward. But don't think that I won't be severe because I'm their grandmother. Behold little one, when you get bigger I'll teach you alchemy and make sure that you won't be as stupid as your mom is."

She laughed and Edward thought if it was a really good idea.

"This won't be a problem Mrs. Curtis because these babies are half Mustang so they have the best quality genes."

Roy smirked.

"HEY! Don't bully me bastard!"

They laughed and when it was time for them to come back to the incubator, the parents felt a pang of sadness to have to be separated from them. In other hand, after the medications Edward felt fast asleep, exhausted. Roy stayed at his side, while the Curtises went out to get something to eat. Roy looked at the sleeping blonde with admiration. He thought on the miracle that happened in that hospital today. After seeing the faces of the ones that he loved before even get born, he understood that if the chance of happiness was given to him he should take it with all the forces that he had. No matter what, he might protect that happiness.

**To be continued.**

**P.S.:** This is your last chance to participate! Help Ed and Roy to decide the name of Alexander's twin (that was chosen in the first poll). The new poll is on my profile, and will be open for votes until the next chapter. The major list was suggested previously by the readers and the rest was added for my own pleasure XDD If you want a name that isn't in the list please PM me. :) Remembering that comments are love :3


End file.
